Lotus Feet
by smores2946
Summary: His words from that afternoon had stuck with, and were replaying in his mind over and over again 'crippling a young girl for the rest of her life is not 'for the best.' He tightly closed his eyes, and attempted to close his mind, but to no avail. The words continued to ring and haunt him. He knew at this very moment, that it, would never, stop. (other minor pairing will come along)
1. Little Lóng

**In case you don't know what some words mean I've put some definitions at the bottom of the page along with a little info on lotus feet, nothing too in detail or specific. If you're confused about something or just need to ask me something inbox me. i'll be more than happy to answer. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Little Lóng; Chapter 1

_Summer, 1844- Chongqing, China_

"When do you plan to do it?" Sunlight filtered into the open room,

"As soon as I possibly can." Pearl met dark brown.

" Do you think she will want this?"

"Probably not, but it is all for a good cause." Pearl eyes turned to look out to the side yard,

"She looks so happy right now, do you not think so?" Dark brown eyes closed.

"Yes, she does." Pearls turned back to look at closed lids.

"You will always want her to be happy, correct?"

"Of course."

"Then do not do this to her."

"It is for the best."

"Crippling a young girl for the rest of her life is not _'for the best' ._" Closed eyes flung open,

"You know better than to interfere with our family affairs Hizashi, silence yourself before you say something you regret."

"..." He sighed,

"I know you care deeply for Tenten, as does Neji, but... this will guarantee her a good future, and a good husband."

"...You were not always like this." A confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"You have changed.." A brief silence.

"I know not what you speak of."

"Ming Ming died a year ago Ai" Another pause,

"What is your point?"

"We all know what she had planned for Tenten, I remember that you yourself refused to have it done." Dark eyes closed again.

"I was a foolish man then, I now realize the sole importance of it."

"Ai..."

"It will be done Hizashi." He sipped his tea as resignation dripped from his voice. "It will be done..."

Hizashi's pearl eyes turned once again to the green yard, he watched as one of the maids sat with her legs underneath her in the grass. In front of her, on an embroidered quilt, were two children. A boy with milky orbs, just like his own. His dark brown hair would grow out to be long like all the other men in their family. Neji Hyuuga was his name, his only son. Playing with him was a little girl, two years younger she was. Her dark brown eyes rivaled her fathers in their intensity, she giggled and laughed with the Hyuuga boy as they played with their wooden blocks. Tenten Chu. Her infectious giggles suddenly stopped when a monarch landed on her little nose. Both of the children's eyes widened as they watched its colorful wings open and close slowly. With slow and steady movements Neji stuck out a pale finger to the winged insect, neither of the two made a noise as they watched it hop to his awaiting finger. Tenten's cheeks flushed with excitement as she cooed unintelligible words. Neji looked at her and only gave a large, quiet smile as they both admired the little creature. Hizashi's smile became sad as he turned back to look at his old friend, Ai Chu, who was also staring at the two children.

"Will you promise me something old friend?" Instead of the usual mandarin he spoke this in his native language, Japanese. Ai whipped his head to look at him, a bit caught off guard by hearing his second language.

"Of course, what is it?" Hizashi's eyes turned back to look outside,

"promise me.." He watched Neji attempting to catch the butterfly once again for Tenten. "Promise me that you will teach Tenten Japanese." Ai was taken aback by this request, never had he thought to not teach Tenten this language. "Promise me this, and I promise to teach Neji Mandarin."

"I had always planned to teach Tenten Japanese" Hizashi turned back to face him "that, my friend, has never changed." For a moment Hizashi saw the old Ai, the one he met all those years ago in the streets of Japan, the one who never took anything too seriously, the one who always knew how to play a good prank, how to tell a good joke, how to make someone smile, but then it was gone. The moment was short, but it was enough to make him smile. He looked once again to see the sun, it was at its highest point in the sky.

"It is already noon" he began to stand, Ai stood with him. "It is about time Neji and I make our leave." both of the men walked towards each other and grabbed hands while firmly gripping on to the bicep of the other "thank you for your hospitality these past few weeks Ai, we will come visit every summer solstice."

"And we will greet you every time with open arms, are you sure you can not stay for a while longer?" Hizashi sighed,

"I wish we could, but with such a long trip back, we could easily miss my brother's birthday." They released each other and began to make their way outside,

"ah, Hiashi, how is he?"

"Good, good, he has a little girl now, same age as yours."

"Hm? What is the girl's name?"

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." They were soon standing in front of the quilt, both of the children looked up to their fathers

"It is time to say goodbye to our guests my little lóng" Ai picked Tenten up as Hizashi did the same with Neji. The maid stood and quietly bowed without making eye contact with either of the men. She then quickly, yet quietly, scurried away. Both of the men quietly walked with their children to the front of the Chu home, a carriage sat ready and waiting with all their luggage already packed on. The two men said their good byes, as did the children, waving enthusiastically with large smiles on both of their faces. Hizashi handed Neji to his awaiting maid and let her enter first, as he began to enter he turned back once more to give a final smile farewell to his friend. Ai smiled back as Tenten attempted to say goodbye in mandarin, but only came out saying a bubbling mess of syllables. Both men laughed as Hizashi finally entered the carriage. Both Chu's watched as the carriage pulled away through their home doors which then closed behind it. Ai sighed as he looked at the little girl in his arms, she looked up at him and began to smile. He gave a small smile back as he turned around and entered their home.

* * *

That night, Ai Chu sat at his large wooden desk in his large study. Lanterns were lit sporadically throughout the room making it dimly lit. Two candles were set on his desk to illuminate his work place better. He looked down at the piece of thin, beige paper that was covered in his writing. His eyes landed on a certain name, _Chun Bai, _the matchmaker. He sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his black hair. The earlier that young girls were taken to see the matchmaker, the better of a chance they would have at a prosperous future. She would also be able to tell him when it would be time for _it. _Al closed his eyes as he brought his intertwined fingers up to his face, _'the sooner, the smaller.' _He involuntarily shivered at the though of _it. _That was another reason why he needed Madame Bai, he could never do such a thing to his own daughter, he would need for either her to do it, or for her to recommend him a professional. He suddenly heard his daughter cry out, his brow furrowed, he then strained to hear the ever so soft yet heavy steps of the large footed maid. He heard her hushed whispers to ease his child's cries which were quickly becoming only whimpers. He stood soundlessly from his chair and made his way out of the study, and into the hall. He walked all the way down to the end where he made a right, and saw the made cradling his little girl back and forth. As he approached her he stared at her feet _'there is a reason why she is a maid and nothing more.' _Without a single word spoken he simply stuck out his hands, immediately understanding his request, the maid quickly yet carefully set Tenten in his arms. She once again bowed, and scurried away without making any eye contact.

Al looked down at his little girl, and watched as she once again fell into a peaceful slumber. He looked at her dark brown hair that reminded him so much of her mothers. It shined off the orange glow from the lit lantern by her bedroom door. He then looked down to her little feet, her small toes twitching every now and again. Smiling, he wished to the ancestors to let his daughters feet stay this small forever, and to never let them grow. He knew, though, deep inside his very heart that it was not possible. He knew that one day he would hear her cries, and would not be able to quell them. At one point, her feet would never look the same again, and she will blame him. That one day her cries would be of pain, and that he would be the last person that she would want to be comforted by. He held his little girl closer, one day she would hate him and no longer love him or smile at him with endearment. One day, she would no longer be his little girl. These very thoughts tore away at his heart, he now wished that his little lóng had never been born. He silently, with a heavy heart, entered Tenten's room and gently layed her down in her small crib. With a thin blanket he covered her tiny form. He watched her sleep; her breaths coming out short and even, her little chest rising and falling accordingly, eyelids twitched with movement along with her small mouth as she moved in her sleep. Ai sighed as he turned around and quietly walked out of her room, closing the sliding door behind him.

He slowly and silently walked down the screened, dim-lit halls. Finally arriving to his bedroom, he slid the door open and then closed it behind him. He walked over to his futon and lifted the sheet laying himself down and getting comfortable. He turned on his side facing the window of his room where the silver moon shone down on him, he shivered as it reminded him of a certain person, Hizashi. His words from that afternoon had stuck with, and were replaying in his mind over and over _'crippling a young girl for the rest of her life is not 'for the best.' _Ai tightly closed his eyes, and attempted to close his mind, but to no avail. The words continued to ring and haunt him. He knew at this very moment, that it, would never, stop.

_'crippling a young girl for the rest of her life is not 'for the best.' _

* * *

_Fall, 1845- Chongqing, China_

A two-year old Tenten walked through the streets with one of her fathers maids. They stopped at a fruit stand, she watched the people pass by them, all minding their own business, all running their own errands. A woman suddenly caught her eye. Her dark brown eyes watched the beautiful woman sway pass them in small dainty steps, her curious eyes took notice of the way people stared at this woman with awe. Her clothes were beautiful and obviously of the finest silk. Shiny ornaments dangled and sparkled, contrasting greatly from her ebony dark hair. At this moment, Tenten began to notice that many women were actually like her, dressed in fine garments and jewelery, and swaying as they walked with great elegance and daintiness. Her small hand reached for her maids pant leg, grabbing firmly, and then pulling a few good times.

"What is it little one?" Without looking up she asked,

"why do those women walk like that, băomŭ?" The maid looked up with her basket of fruit in hand, and immediately knew of which women she spoke of. A small smile came to her lips as she grabbed her little hand and began to walk back to the Chu home.

"Look at their feet little one" Tenten did as she was told and looked at them, her large eyes became bigger as she stared at them. Their size was incredibly small, they were about the size of hers, or maybe even a tad smaller. She looked back at her băomŭ's feet as they continued to walk, and was confused to see her feet much larger.

"What happened to your feet?" the maid smiled and gave a small laugh as they reached the Chu home and entered.

" You see my little one" she sat them on the steps, " those women, have lotus feet." Tenten gave her a look of extreme confusion, she laughed again. "They had their feet binded tightly so they could be smaller, small feet are considered very beautiful. They guarantee you a good husband, and good future." Realization came to the young girls small face before she asked another question, once again looking at her maids feet.

"Were your feet not binded băomŭ?" She looked down as a sad smile came to her lips,

"no, they were not, as you can tell, I was not able to have beautiful feet." She turned to look at the young girl "but you will have that chance" Tenten's eyes grew as she stared at the older woman, "really?" "Yes, soon your feet will be binded, and one day they will be beautiful lotuses." Her large eyes sparkled with hope and excitement, one day she would be able to look just as beautiful as those women that she saw on the street today, one day she would be admired and awed at by others. She giggled giddily as a large smile came to her lips,

"I am so excited băomŭ!" She didn't even notice the maid give her a sad smile, partly of envy, but mostly of sadness. She knew the harsh reality of Lotus feet and foot binding. It was all a fools lie to a painful and terrible practice, yet at the same time... she starred longingly and with hate at her feet _'if my feet weren't so hideous I would have a husband, and would not be a sorry maid.'_ She looked back up as the little girl excused herself with a still large smile on her face, and ran inside. She sighed sadly _'oh Tenten, forgive me for misleading you.'_

* * *

_**So what'd you guys think? review please!**_

_**Sidenote: little lóng (the nickname Tenten's father gives her) means little dragon in Chinese.**_

_**băomŭ (what Tenten calls the maid) means nanny or caretaker in Chinese.**_

_**Ai (Tenten's fathers first name) means love/affection or friendly in Chinese.**_

_**Chu (Tenten's families last name) means scarlet-red, many Chinese kings actually had this surnames.**_

_**Chun (the matchmakers first name) means spring in Chinese.**_

_**Bai (the matchmakers last name) means white in chinese**_

_**Back in China during the time of binding feet, small feet were for attractive, wealthy women. If they were not small (where the average binded foot was about 4 to 3 inches) then you were considered large footed. That's why Tenten's father labels her as the "large footed maid"**_


	2. Matchmaker, matchmaker

**If I've made any mistakes please tell me, thank you :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Matchmaker, Matchmaker; Chapter 2

_Spring, 1846- Chongqing, China_

Ai Chu sat silently with his little bun haired daughter next to him. She starred, with a pout, at her small chubby feet that were covered by her pretty pink silk shoes. She wiggled her toes and watched the fabric twitch with their movement. _'lo-tus feet...'_ then a small smile took place of her pout as she remembered what her băomŭ had said. Ai looked down at his daughter, quizzically raising an eyebrow as he heard a small giggle escape from her along with a smile. _'what is she so happy about?'_ he looked up at the screen doors that were painted with a beautiful lake scenery, cranes and white birds littered the canvas. It's fair appearance, though, could do nothing for his frustrated expression _'and just where is that damn woman? Out of all the people to be late'_ a few more minutes passed before both Chu's heard the sliding of the doors, and looked up to see a tall and round woman. Ai Chu stood with his daughter, gently holding her small hand.

"Madame Bai." Both of them bowed,

"Lord Chu." The apple shaped woman bowed in return. Soon enough, the matchmaker had ushered them into her back room, offering tea with only half concern for if they were comfortable or not before officially getting down to business. "So," she started as she sipped her tea "have you planned a certain day for all of this to be done?"

"I myself am new to this, and am not sure where to truly begin, or how this even works. All I know is that the sooner the better." She silently nodded her head as she closed her eyes and drank her tea once more. Ai let out a sigh, "I was hoping for your guidance in all of this Madame Bai. I only want the best for my daughter, whatever it takes, it will be done." the woman's squinty eyes studied the man quite incredulously, it was true that men did not understand this art what so ever, but to think that such a handsome man didn't have a wife to deal with this, it was quite the conundrum. She knew better though then to stick her nose into other peoples business, especially a mans. She mentally sighed '_ah well, a visit to the villages gossiping hens will solve this for me, but for now..'_ The matchmaker nodded as she set her tea down gently.

"Girl," Tenten's head popped up to look at the woman's pudgy face, "come here." the small child did as she was told; quickly and quietly she made her way in front of her kneeling down and keeping her gaze to the floor. "Look into my eyes child." she once again did as she was told and looked up. The woman's fat hand latched onto her small chin, Tenten inwardly flinched at the woman's long nails that pinched her skin. She stared into the woman's small eyes, not truly understanding what she was looking for. Abruptly, she turned her head to the side, then the other. Without words she gestured for the child to stand and to slowly turn in a circle. She sat down again once instructed to, but was told to show her feet. She sat on her bottom as Madame Bai removed her silk shoes and began to examine them. Tenten's small heart began to pitter patter with nervousness, she didn't really understand too much of what was happening, but she was guessing that what ever the outcome would be, it would be important. Her father sat their slightly tense, just like his daughter, waiting for the matchmaker to speak. He discreetly wringed his hands below the small table in front of him, the smell of his black tea wafting into his nostrils making him nauseous. He didn't think he would last much longer. The older woman's voice startled him out of his reverie.

"What day was she born?" He cleared his throat before speaking.

"June 5."

"Time?" She pushed the young girls foot down, ignoring the way she bit her lip as it began to pain her.

"5:30 in the afternoon." She nodded her head silently as she began to push Tenten's foot back, once again causing her to bite her lip in pain.

"Year?" Ai attempted to ignore his daughters pleading look to him to get her to stop.

"1843" She suddenly stopped and the small girl released a heavy breath.

"Hm, so she was born in the year of the rabbit?"

"Yes, she was."

"Good," she bent each of the small toes before her, "very good actually." He watched as a smile began to creep along the woman's wrinkly face, he sighed with relief. "Her feet appear to be naturally quite small, your ancestors have blessed you with good fortune, but as you said, the sooner the better." She slowly began to slip the small pieces of silk on the tiny feet again. "Bring her here again this time next year, I believe she only has two years left till we may commence the binding of her feet." Ai Chu silently nodded. "If anything happens you come to me immediately. If you don't it could potentially ruin your daughters possibility of a good future, do you understand this Lord Chu?" He bowed his head.

"Yes, of course." He stood and held out a hand to Tenten. She quickly stood, a little clumsily, and scampered over to her fathers awaiting hand, grasping it firmly. They both bowed. "Thank you Madame Bai." She bowed in return, _'do not worry child, one day you will no longer be clumsy.'_

* * *

_Summer 1846- Chongqing, China_

"Look Neji-kun Look!" Tenten's familiar voice squealed in Japanese, "The butterflies!" She giggled happily as she scampered after them. Neji ran after her behind a pair of large bushes where he saw her two familiar buns disappear, his long hair wiping behind him. It was longer now and was tied off at the bottom with a small black tie. He stopped as he saw her on her tip toes, struggling to get a butterfly on her little finger as she grunted with frustration to stay balanced. He stifled a laugh as he walked over to her and stuck out a finger, quite a bit higher than hers. A monarch gracefully fluttered down on to the pale perch. Tenten starred in awe but then huffed "Neji- kun..." she whined, he smiled as he gave her a side glance showing that he was listening. She crossed her arms over her little chest, but then watched as he slowly brought it down lower so it would be eye level with her. She slowly walked towards it and admired it, "how come the butterflies always come to you?" She continued to admire it, he shrugged.

"I don't know, ask them, I'm sure they know." Her gaze slowly slid to his as he gave her a warm smile, it then moved back to the butterfly as her eyes grew wide and sparkled with her curiosity. Neji watched with amusement as she clapped her hands together in front of her, and then closed her eyes with set determination in her brow. He might've been young, but for a four year old, soon to be five, he was quite intelligent. Many of his tutors had deemed him a genius to his father and the rest of their family, those kinds of comments filled him with pride. Now Tenten only being three, a whole two years younger then him, it only seemed normal that she would believe so many things so easily. The Hyuuga's young mind thought this over as he watched the orange winged insect flutter away with the rest of its family. He looked down seeing Tenten's eyes open and fill with disappointment the moment she took notice of her sudden companions absence.

"He didn''t answer Neji- kun..." She looked up at him with glassy eyes. He only smiled back,

"I guess it'll continue to remain a secret then, right?" A small smile came to her lips as she thought about it, seeing Neji's smile always made her feel better.

"I guess so." Suddenly they both heard a strange noise, it was deep and growled. Tenten's face flushed with embarrassment, pearl eyes immediately took notice. He began to laugh hysterically as the troubled little girl wrapped her arms tightly around her empty little belly. "I-it's not funny!" he soon enough stopped laughing and stared at her red face, he snickered as he took hold of her hand.

"Come on Tenten-chan, let's go to the market." Her flush immediately diminished as a bright smile covered her face while she agreed enthusiastically. Both children walked through the bumbling streets, soon enough they came to a familiar fruit stand. Dropping a few yuan into the mans hand the children walked away with red apples, one for each. As they walked Tenten abruptly halted, stopping Neji mid way through a step. He turned around to look at her to see her large eyes watching something across the street from them. "Tenten-chan?" Following her gaze he spotted the object, or actually person, that had captured her attention. His own milky orbs grew in fascination, yet slight horror at the sight before them. A woman, is what he saw, a beautiful woman at that. Hair as black as night and skin as pale as the moon, lips red as blood and eyes a stunning brown. Her clothes were the finest of silk and embroidered with the most complex patterns he'd ever seen. As his eyes traveled down they came to rest on her...feet. His father and tutors had told him of the Chinese woman's _lotus feet. _People in China considered them beautiful and a dream to have, but he knew the truth, the horrifyingly grotesque, truth._' so that's what they look like...they're so small..' _He continued to watch as the woman began to hobble down the street, her walk was strange and awkward with an unusual swing. Yet he noticed the way men, women, and children alike starred at her for it. They all appeared to admire her tiny feet. It reminded him of a certain friend of his, he turned around to look at her. He immediately noticed the awe and want in her eyes as she continued to stare at the woman. Suddenly taking notice of Neji again, she grabbed his hands as she squealed in mandarin.

"Did you see her Neji! Did you see her! Wasn't she beautiful..." A dreamy look came to her eyes. He swallowed thickly unsure how to answer such a question. Before a word could escape his lips she continued.

"That'll be me one day Neji!" He starred at her almost in disbelief.

"Y-you?"

"Yes! In two years the round woman said she would bind my feet!"

"Two...years.." The incredulity was washing over him like a cold bucket of water,

"one day I'll have beautiful lotus feet just like her, and..." she continued on her young rant going on and on about her soon to be beautiful future. Neji only heard muffled words from her as he only thought, _'two years...'_

* * *

"T-two years?" Hizashi almost choked on his tea at hearing this sudden news. Ai slowly nodded his head "It's just.. so soon? She'll still be only a child.."

"I know that , but as the matchmaker told me, the sooner the better.." He was silent for a moment, "...the sooner the smaller." Hizashi almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tenten's child hood would be no more once her feet would be binded, she wouldn't be able to play or enjoy life one bit.

"Ai do you really think this is the right thing to do? Maybe we can work something out, you both could come live with us in Japan. The both of you speak Japanese, and Tenten and Neji are so close, and with his cousin Hinata being the same age as her she'll be able to make easy friends."

"Hizashi.."

"Please Ai hear my words, this is for your daughter. Not her future, not her husband, but for her. This won't make her happy, it'll only make her-" Ai abruptly stood,

"please! Hizashi!" The pearl eyed man fell silent. He watched as his friend rubbed his face with frustration, he just began to notice the dark circles under his eyes and his sudden paleness.

"I..I'm doing this for her I truly am! I only want the best for her! You have to understand that things are different in China than Japan! Besides, she wants this! She's excited, giddy even! She can't wait to have beautiful small feet, and I.."

"But does she know the burden of pain to come with it?" Sorrow filled eyes starred down at him, a secret was behind those dark eyes that Hizashi couldn't read, they were glossy with held up stress and fear and pain and sadness, he knew that he'd crossed a line. He looked down "..Forgive me..." His ears were met with a heavy sigh and the muffled thump of someone sitting next to him. His head shot up to look to his side as he watched his dear friend sit cross legged in front of him.

"Is...is this really the best for her Hizashi..?" His pearl eyes studied his broken and somber friend closely, the melancholy in his voice clung in the air like a thick miasma.

"If she's as happy as you said about it, and you're truly sure, then it must be for the best." Ai's dark brown eyes widened with unshed tears, he felt a huge weight be lifted from his shoulders, but his breath continued to be slightly labored as he did his best to breath normally past the unbearable pain in his chest as his heart thundered painfully against his rib cage. "But.." his attention was brought back to the situation at hand, " what are you hiding my friend?" The surprise showed as a quick spark in his eyes at the question, but it quickly left as he inwardly smirked. _'I should've known better than to hide this from him, Hyuugas are known for their sharp eyes. They can never be fooled..'_

"I.." ,but before he could continue the children scurried into the room into each of their fathers laps, Tenten's father immediately took the distraction. "Well hello there little ones."

"Papa papa! I saw her again!"

"Who did you see my little lóng?"

"The woman and her beautiful feet!" Neji shifted to be more comfortable, "Neji and I both saw her! Didn't we Neji- kun!" He only smiled and nodded back. Hizashi's chuckle suddenly interrupted,

"look at her, weaving in and out of Mandarin and Japanese." Ai laughed with him,

"and I see Neji is as silent as ever." Both men laughed again "but if I'm correct, it's been rumored that you're a genius, is this true my dear boy?" Neji flushed slightly and hesitantly nodded his head, yet he responded with confidence.

"Hai!" Tenten's smile grew,

"of course he's a genius! It's Neji- kun!" He flushed a bit deeper and both of their fathers smiles grew. Yet in the back of their minds all they could think of was what to come in the future. Even young Neji's mind was occupied with these thoughts, but mainly one persons future specifically, he watched her smile kindly at him _'Tenten...'_

* * *

**_Review please!_**

**_Side note: Tenten was born in the year of the rabbit, to be born in this year means you're very kind and nice, while having a very popular personality and people always wanting to be around you. They make exceptional spouses and are considered lucky and quite level headed and well behaved. They also are driven by money or i think that money comes to them easily (one of those two?) _**

_**So believing Tenten's like this the matchmaker will obviously think well of her. Any questions you have just inbox me!**_


	3. The Devil

**Hey guys so in case anyone was wondering, Tenten in the last part of chapter two, just to clarify that, she's still three in 1846, then in 1847 she's four. Also, yes, Neji is very mature for his age, keep that in mind with this chapter please :3 And i made tweaks on the Hyuuga family history sooooo yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

The Devil; Chapter 3

_Winter 1846- Chongqing, China_

Snow, it fell softly on everything it touched dusting it with its light powder. Ai Chu walked down the snow covered street with his little lóng's hand in his. Tenten watched as her breath came out in small clouds, it reminded her so much of the way her fathers breath came out when he smoked his pipe, she blew out a thick nimbus of steam _'just like papa..'_ She ceased her thoughts when she suddenly heard various voices yelling.

_"__Yah!"_ They didn't sound in pain though, or even in fright, she couldn't put her finger on it really.

_"__Yah!"_ She heard the noises again and looked up to her father to see he was paying no mind to the noise, or he just didn't hear it.

_"__Yah!"_ There it was again! She became frustrated now and slipped from her fathers grasp running down the street further, hearing the noise become louder. The snow hit her face like little pricks, but they did not effect her. She ignored her father calling to her as she finally stopped at her destination. Dark brown eyes grew as they watched with wonder at the sight before them. Dozens and dozens of men, more than she could even count were in traditional robes as they were squatted down with one arm close to their side and the other stretched out in front of them with palm held out. They remained completely still as they held their positions, their bald heads meeting the glistening flakes as they fell from the heavens above. She would've believed they were actual statues until a sudden blur of movement.

_"__Yah!"_ Their arms soon returned to their sides as they did a quick turn sticking out their leg behind them, their heads a sure foot or so away from the ground. Each man spun gracefully and landed back on both feet steady, and as if he had never moved. Tenten was beyond amazed and did not even take notice of her fathers warmth behind her, or his heavy breathing. He was sure to lecture his daughter to never run off before he noticed what had caused her sudden misconduct. He stared at the men down to her snow covered head and back.

_"__Yah!"_ A small smile came to his lips as he took in a painful breath of cold air. He shakily squatted down next to her.

"Do you like it?" She whirled around with a face of awe which soon turned into a glorious smile as she quickly nodded her head, turning back she breathlessly said,

"it's amazing papa..." A smile came to his dry lips, but it soon enough dropped as he thought of her possibility of ever learning something like this. He shook his head in denial. He couldn't lead her on, he had to distract her, this could ruin everything. He stood as quickly as his frail body would let him, a harsh breeze blew almost making him fall over _'and this weather is doing nothing for my health.'_ He took Tenten's small hand once again and began to walk away.

"Come along little one." Obediently she did, hesitantly though as she kept her gaze on the men, watching their every move until they were finally out of her sight. She was once again in step with her father. She was disappointed that she could not stay longer and watch, _'but...'_ she wondered _'what were they even doing..?'_ She looked up to Ai Chu's pale face.

"Papa?"

"Hm?" She thought a moment and then spoke,

"what were they doing?" This was the question he was trying to avoid.

"Whom do you speak of?"

"The men back there, what were they doing?" He sighed knowing he couldn't do this for long.

"They were...practicing.."

"Practicing what?"

"...Kung fu." He breathed the word shakily as if the word had frightened his trembling lips. She blinked a few times before looking down, continuing to walk with him. Ai breathed a sigh of relief as the conversation seemed to have ended their.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Will I ever learn...kung...fu?" His throat went dry as his feet began to feel like lead. Breathing became more difficult as he felt a cold sweat slither down his spine creating an unforgivable chill to rack his thin frame.

"I-"

"Papa?" He breathed,

"I...I'm not sure, but maybe one day you will" A smile split across his little girls face as she heard his answer. He looked down as she giggled,

"that makes me very happy papa!" His throat tightened with guilt. She snuggled his hand,

"wŏ ái nĭ papa." He felt his tongue become as thick as cotton, he struggled but he was finally able to respond as they entered through the gates of their home.

"Wŏ yĕ ài nĭ... Tenten..."

* * *

_Winter 1847- Tokyo, Japan_

Neji stood as still as a stone in his family's courtyard, the snow fell onto his pale skin, blending easily with his traditional white robes. His father stood in front of him with a proud smile on his face as he mimicked the open position his only son was in. He slowly began to move and his son followed, he called out a command loudly in Japanese. The young Hyuuga did a swift turn as he thrusted out his palms in a prestigious, but quick flurry. His father nodded,

"very good Neji, getting better everyday." His sons emotionless expression cracked into a small smile. Hizashi mentally sighed _'He never does smile as much as when he's with Tenten...That day changed everything..'_

Flashback

"Hiashi... must you really do this to him?"

"You know the rules Hizashi, it must be done."

"Wasn't it enough to do it to your own brother? Why him? he's only a child! He's done nothing wrong."

" I've warned you that this day would come the moment Hinata turned four, I've given him the day to enjoy himself but now it is time. He must understand his place in this family and this is the only way."

"Why does it even matter? we're people not cattle."

"Hizashi do not argue with me, it will be done!" An eerie silence passed between the two brothers as Hizashi's fist tightly clenched his front pant legs, his rage was boiling over. He abruptly stood,

"I will not be present for this atrocity."

"You know the-"

"I will not stand to see my only son, my only child, my _flesh_ and _blood_, be branded like an animal! do what you want to me, but I will not stay." Without another word from either of the two he left. Hiashi sighed in frustration and then looked at his awaiting servant,

"bring Neji to me."

Young Neji layed quietly in his bed sleeping soundly before he was abruptly shaken awake. He slowly sat up as he rubbed at his tired eyes

"Hitoshi..? W..what is it? Does my father need me?" The young man slowly shook his head as he looked down, not believing that he would be aiding the elders and Lord Hiashi in this cruel deed.

"N-no, Lord Hiashi has asked to see you.." Neji blinked a few times in surprise _'uncle?'_ Yet without thinking it over too much he slid out of his bed, and the servant quietly lead him to his fate. Once they arrived to their destination Hitoshi slowly slid the door open for him, the young Hyuuga gave his thanks and then entered with the door closing behind him. He stood there, slightly confused, with his uncle and the elders sitting in a circle with a large black pot in the center. There appeared to be something in it though as the end was sticking out for all to see.

"Neji." His uncle's voice took his mind off of the strange object as he met his gaze. "Sit." Slowly, his feet carried him over to an open seat between two of the elders. He watched closely as Hiashi stood and walked towards the pot with a thick piece of cloth on his hand as he grabbed the end of the object in it. Neji's eyes grew as he slowly watched him pull out a long black metal rod with a peculiar symbol on the end. It glowed red like the eyes of the devil as it steamed in the cooler air. He suddenly felt the two elders tightly grip his arms and one of their hands firmly grasping his jaw angling his head upwards. He immediately began to struggle in slight surprise, but then as he watched Hiashi near him with the burning symbol he immediately understood. He began to panic as he struggled in their tight grip, tears came to his eyes as he began to silently wonder where his father was. He began to beg as he felt the heat of the metal near his forehead. Tears streamed down his face as he cried,

"p-please uncle! Do-don't do this! Please!" He watched with wide eyes as his arm suddenly moved forward. It was only indescribable what he felt.

Silently in the night a small child's scream was carried by the wind, and was easily forgotten.

End Flashback

Hizashi shook his head and then watched, with sudden dissatisfaction, as his sons minuscule smile dropped to an unreadable stony expression. Only he could see the subtle tenseness in his young child's shoulders with the slight twitch of his brow. To anyone else he would appear to be completely calm and emotionless, only few people knew that there was actually a raging war of emotions inside of him, and he , as his father, was one of them. Hizashi knew that not just anything would create this drastic change in mood. He slowly turned with a passionless expression to see his double. Hiashi, his older brother by only a few minutes, stood under the shade away from winters gentle caress. At his side, shyly hiding behind her fathers pant leg, was Hinata Hyuuga. Giving a warm smile to her she cheerily returned it. His gaze slowly slid back to his siblings, they stood like that for awhile, only starring into one anothers pearl eyes. He understood and turned his head slightly to his son, "Neji, please take Hinata inside where you two may have tea. Your classes are done for today, tomorrow we will continue." He completely turned to see his sons surprised look, he only responded with a reassuring smile, " please, my son." He blinked a few more times in slight surprise, but then straightened up, bowed, and made his way over to his cousin. Respectfully bowing in front of his uncle and then taking Hinata's hand and leading her inside. Once they were inside Hizashi slowly approached his brother, rising with the steps and finally standing in front of his twin.

"What troubles you Hiashi?" His sibling immediately averted eye contact,

"the elders...they wish to speak to us.." Hearing the apprehension in his voice he asked no more,

"of course." He took a step, and then gesturing with his hand, "shall we?" Still not making eye contact, his brother only stiffly nodded and leaded the way.

* * *

Neji sat silently with his young cousin sitting quietly in front of him, sipping her tea, humming in approval. He inwardly smiled as the smell of his own green tea relaxed him and calmed his mind. She reminded him so much, yet so little of his dear Tenten. Yes, that's what she was to him, dear. A young girl who always brought so many smiles to his face. A little bit of sunshine in his life is what she was. He quietly sighed, how he missed her...he reminisced on memories of her smile and laugh and the games they would play. _'I only hope her feet won't be binded the next time I see her..'_ He saddened slightly at this thought. His father had explained to him very carefully of how he should act once this happened. They would no longer be able to go outside and play and run around in the gardens, or take long walks along the streets. Her feet would be so fragile that she may even be in too much pain to do anything the next time he visited. He recalled something else his father told him though; it was something she wanted, he should support her and encourage her along with compliment her. He had only nodded and agreed to his fathers request., yet how could he do such a thing to his dear friend? She would be in excruciating pain, and he was just suppose to sit there and encourage it. The idea seemed absurd and almost cruel to him. _' but it's what she wants...' _he looked down at his tea, watching the steam swirl. Then, in a sudden abruptness that almost made him collide to the floor as he clutched his chest, he was struck with a piercing pain to his heart. It choked him as he struggled to not hunch over in agony, he faintly heard his cousins small voice call to hi,

"N-neji nii san! A-a-re you al-right?" He gritted his teeth as he nodded his head and stumbled to his feet. "N-nii san!" He ignored her though as he entered the hall and closed the sliding door after him. He breathed heavily as he struggled to rush through the halls, he stopped a servant that passed, tightly gripping on to the elder mans side.

"M-my father.." he rasped "where..where is he..?" Intimidated by such close proximity to a Hyuuga, no matter how young, much less being spoken to directly by one, he stuttered out,

"he-e is wi-with Hiashi s-sama an-d th-the eld-ders." Getting the answer he needed, Neji once again staggered through the halls looking for the meeting room. He came to a dimly lit hall and saw a sliver of light cut through the air from a pair of doors. He, as quietly as he could in his condition, crouched to the opening and peered in with one eye. His eyes widened, the sight before him somehow increasing the excruciating pain in his chest, causing him too bite his lip to keep from screaming as breathing was becoming more difficult. In the room was his father, laying on his stomach as his shoulders to his jaw rested on a solid block of wood. A basket was beneath his head as a white towel was beneath it. Neji's eyes followed the hand that tightly gripped onto the handle of the katana that rested in the feeble, shaking hands of a servant. He followed the arm and was shocked to see Hiashi sama holding the sword that was up above his head now. _'This can't be happening' _Neji thought, _'th-they're brothers! He can't-'_

"I hope" he recognized the sound of his fathers voice, his attention brought back to the scene at hand. "I hope that... whatever you wish to accomplish with this brother..." he slowly closed his eyes "you succeed." It was then Neji noticed the lack of restraint on his father, _'he's not resisting...' _his young mind was beginning to numb with fear _'why isn't he resisting?!'_ he watched as glimmering tears slowly made their way down his fathers face. He then watched as an elders hand slowly sliced through the air, giving the permission for Hiashi to bring down the sword. Neji watched, as if in slow motion, the glimmering weapon beginning to near his fathers neck. He desired to stand and scream, to put a stop to this, to take the blow for his father, to barge in and to knock the sword from this murderers hand, to do anything to stop this madness, and yet he did quite the opposite. He sat and watched as the sword began to cut through the skin, then muscle, then bone of his fathers neck. His heart beating louder in his ears as the sound of the flowing blood in his very veins was as clear as the small creek in their garden. A soft thump was heard as Hizashi's head fell into the woven basket, blood streamed steadily behind it until it only dripped.

_Plip...plip...plip...plip..._

Eyes remaining closed to never be opened again, body going limp to never move again. Neji was horror stricken as he didn't even take notice of the silent tears streaming down his pale face. He did move though as the adults began to near the door, hiding in the shadows of the hallway as the same servant shuffled behind them holding the basket with his fathers head. Once they were gone and their heavy footsteps had faded, he moved. Slowly entering the room of his fathers death. His milky eyes, so much like his fathers, red and puffy as he sniffed, unintentionally breathing in the scent of his fathers blood. He coughed, it was thick of iron. Tears leaked from his eyes as he gently began to lay his shaking hands on the lifeless form in front of him. He could feel his heart thundering in his rib cage no longer causing him physical pain, but an emotional pain that cut him and hurt him deeper than the physical one. He could feel the warm blood staining the back of his fathers shirt covering his hands, he layed his cold cheek to feel the last warmth to come from his father. His eyes began to blur with more tears as small sobs began to escape his tight throat.

"..Papa" he sobbed, "...papa..". At that moment it was as if he had opened the cork on his bottle of emotions. Loud sorrow filled sobs escaped him shaking his small frame as he tightly clenched the back of his fathers shirt. He then quickly sat up and began to realize his situation, his father was dead and gone, his uncle had killed him... no, the elders had killed him...they _all_ killed him. Then another thought hit him, this is his fathers dead body, his blood was on him his _'blood..'_ With wide eyes Neji ran out of the room and down various halls to the main courtyard once again collapsing into the snow vomiting violently. It was darker now and colder, but he didn't care as he screamed and began to clutch his small shaking body as he cried. Through his blurry vision he could see the blood speckled snow beneath him, in sudden anger he swatted it away and continued swatting the crushed ice away until he came to the wet dead grass of summer. His hands were plastered to the cold, soaked ground as he shook with angry tears. _'never again..never again will I ever let this happen to someone I love! Never again will he make me feel this way...you will pay for your sins one day Hiashi...'_ His tears were beginning to stop _'I will make you pay dearly for this..'_ he looked up _'I will become smarter...' _he began to stand _'stronger...'_ the six year old Hyuuga stood tall with balled fists _' I am Neji Hyuuga, son of Hizashi Hyuuga, and I will live out that name in honor of my father..'_ he looked up to the moon _'I will make you suffer greatly for this Hiashi...'_ he slowly began to turn _'blood will be spilled..'_ he made his way inside _'the devil waits for you in hell.' _And he _never_ looked back.

* * *

_**Good? please review!**_

_**Side note: Once again, yes there were some changes in the Hyuuga story and Neji is very much mature.**_

_**Hitoshi (the name of the servant) means level headed**_

_**wŏ ái nĭ means " I love you" in chinese**_

_**Wŏ yĕ ài nĭ means "I love you too" in Chinese **_


	4. Pain

**Okay so i recently got asked a whole list of questions by someone, lol. and i guessed that maybe some of you had similar questions so ill answer them right now. **

**to answer question 1: Having Lotus feet is seen as a great physical hindrance, you can't walk properly for the rest of your life, you can't run, play, jump, dance, take long walks, walk on uneven grounds without potentially hurting yourself. and when the feet are binded in cloth and are in shoes, they are really cute and adorable, but take that off and you're left with an ugly mess of a foot. Men saw binded feet and the way women walked with them as being extremely erotic, but a Chinese emperor himself had stated that once you see the actual lotus feet, you'll never feel the same way about them again. And quite literally you're walking on broken feet, the snap your arch in half and bend all your toes except the big one into the arch to create narrow small feet.**

**to answer question 2: The reason the maid apologized mentally to Tenten was because she knew that lotus feet sounded beautiful and amzing, but really it was a painful process, that (as i stated before) hindered you for the rest of your life. For some women their feet would reak during the summer months because it was so hot and sense the feet were bent and folded so strangely many womens feet would reak and leak strange fluids, along with puss. At times to prevent toe nails growing into the skin they would rip them off to make it easier.**

**to answer question 3: Tenten's father as all other men, don't know and have never been exposed to the process of foot binding, it's usually left to the mother. Now mother or father the child would always go to the matchmaker for professional help. The matchmaker, or someone professional they get, is usually the one to bind the young girls feet since family can be too emotional to do it. Also, after the girl would get her feet binded she would meet another girl who would become her laotong. This girl becomes her best friend, and their relationship becomes closer than that of a husband and wife. Also the matchmaker is there for the future to keep rebinding the feet, and to help find the young girl a suitable husband.**

**to answer question 4: well...thatll be answered later on in the story (;**

**I hope this helped enjoy!**

* * *

Pain; Chapter 4

_Summer 1848- Chongqing, China_

A five year old Tenten skipped happily down the street, her dark chocolate buns bouncing with ever step. Baby blue silk swished with every bit of her movement making the warmth and excitement in her eyes shimmer more brilliantly than ever. Her step slowed as she began to near the matchmakers home. She opened the door and slipping her shoes off at the door made her way to one of the seats in her quaint little waiting area. She continued to hum as she kicked her legs back and forth starring down at her bare feet. She really shouldn't be here yet, but her băomŭ had to go pick up vegetables for lunch. So she entrusted Tenten to go down and ask the matchmaker if she needed anything for this afternoon _'and if I make it back in time, ill be able to greet Neji when he first come! Oh how I've missed him!'_ She closed her eyes while smiling and giggling in excitement, a slight flush came to her cheeks as she thought of him. To think he would be present at the time of her binding was a wonderful thought to her! She opened her eyes and reveled in the idea of her feet finally being small and pretty. All they did was get bigger and bigger each year. Even though countless elders and women alike told her father how naturally small her feet were, she didn't see it. _'Will Neji like my small feet?i hope he does..'_

A sudden noise interrupted her silent musing it sounded like a crack and a muffled cry. She whipped her head to the side starring at the thin wall between her and the next room. The noise was followed by sudden movement, it was clumsy and wild. She then heard the voice of Madame Bai,

"Keep her still or I will not continue."

" Lan, stop it!" A small cry,

"b-but mama, It hurts!"

"Beauty is pain my child, to have beautiful feet you must experience pain." Tenten's curiosity had peaked much to high for her to simply ignore it. She stood and neared the wall to hear better. She was slightly startled as another crack broke through the thick silence followed by a much louder cry of pain and a harsh slap. "You insolent girl. Dishonoring your family in such a way." She heard muffled crying as more continuous cracks followed. She didn't understand, what was happening? What were they doing to that poor girl? Why was she crying? These questions racked her brain over and over, she turned her head to the door and bit her small lip before succumbing to the temptation. On hands and knees she crawled over to it, and ever so gently and ever so quietly she slid it open. Her eyes widened as she saw the mangled broken foot of a sobbing girl being wrapped in purple strips of cloth. Her mouth had dropped open in a silent scream, but she was too shocked to make a sound. She continued to stare at the foots as she heard the matchmakers voice.

"The binding of your feet will truly ensure you of a wonderful husband with a wonderful home. This is a painful road you will travel." She set the young girls foot down with the other finely wrapped one. Both of the women stood in front of the young girl,

"get up and walk", her mother commanded. The girls moist eyes looked up, stricken by her request. She grabbed her daughter's hands and began to make her stand.

" Now walk!" The girl slowly began to move, squeaking and biting her lip every time she took a step, tears streaming profusely down her face. Tenten's own eyes began to water at the sight _'i-is this...?'_

"Soon enough your feet will also be beautiful lotus'." In a blind panic Tenten ran from the matchmakers home and began to run down the streets. Fear clenched painfully at her heart, the need to get home was dire.

* * *

She ran through the open gates seeing the carriage which Neji arrived in already outside of the house. She made her way to the gardens where she knew he would be. She continued running when she abruptly stopped, with wet eyes she starred at the boy seated in the grass in pristine white robs. His eyes were closed as he breathed slowly.

"Neji.." She whispered her voice breaking with barely contained hysteria. His eyes snapped open as he turned to look at the familiar person.

"Tenten.." He breathed her name with obvious relief. Ever since the incident he had completely changed; he was quieter now and rarely spoke along with never showing emotion. He only ever opened up to certain people, and obviously now to the person most dear to him, Tenten. He was startled, though, to see her eyes pouring out tears and her body visibly shaking. He stood and neared her, being seven he was quite a bit taller than her now and looked down as he spoke.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Her bottom lip trembled as she threw her arms around his waist. He was shocked at the sudden contact, yet slowly placed a hand on her head. She then looked up,

"I-i saw it Neji! I saw what they did! To that girl! It was horrible!" he was at a lost, he had no idea what she was even talking about.

"What? What girl? What did you see?"

"Her feet Neji her feet! I saw them bind her feet!" She sobbed at the last part and the realization struck him. "I don't want that Neji! I don't want them to bind my feet!" Her grip around his waist tightened. "Don't let them do that to me Neji! Please! Don't let them break my feet!" Out of sudden instinct, that he thought no longer existed in his cold heart, he wrapped his arms around her small body and pressed her tightly to him.

"I wont let them touch you." He was adamant on keeping this promise. She no longer wanted this, she quietly whimpered.

Ai hobbled through the garden with his cane searching for the children _'that damn maid! I specifically sent her to see the matchmaker! There's a reason why I did not send Tenten!' _He hardly took notice of the man behind him trying to calm him and ease him a bit, but there was truly no time. He had just finished beating and firing that maid for her insolence and now he had to take Tenten to Madame Bai as quickly as possible and get this done with before anything else happened.

"Tenten!" he finally found her with Neji. He had his arms tightly around her in a protective way, her tear stained face turned to look at him, he felt his heart stop _'She knows.' _He did his best to make it seem like he didn't notice as he approached them. "Come along my little lóng, it is time to see the matchmaker", as he attempted to grab her he saw her eyes widen in fear before she was moved away from his grasp by Neji himself.

"You wont lay a hand on her" Ai was slightly taken aback at the cold venom twisted into the young boys words. His eyes had not deceived him, Neji had most definitely changed.

"Neji" he started firmly "this does not concern you, these are family affairs, now stop this foolishness immediately." He made another grab for her but she was once again taken from his reach. She was now behind the young Hyuuga as he stood in front of her protectively.

"She doesn't want this, only you do."

By now Lord Chu's blood was boiling, just as he was about to yell at the boy another voice beat him to it.

"Neji!" Hiashi Hyuuga approached him "You dishonor our family with your behavior. Now do as Lord Chu says and cease this obscene behavior." He stood his ground as he defiantly starred into his Uncles eyes,

" I. will. not." He bitterly hissed. In the next moment he was struck across the face with a harsh resounding slap before the older Hyuuga roughly grabbed Tenten from behind ignoring her cries as he shoved her towards her father. Ai immediately picked her up, ignoring her pleas for him to stop before she quickly chose to scream for Neji while stretching out a hand to him over her fathers shoulder.

"Neji!" she desperately cried. His uncle held him firmly by his arms, his once pale cheek was now a stinging red as he reached out to her

"Tenten!" Their cries for each other were heard loud and clear.

"Neji!" she tried again.

"Tenten!" he responded before his Uncle roughly grabbed him and once again slapped him. By the time he was able to focus again he could no longer see her and could only hear her cries for him. He could do no more as he was grabbed and forced back into the carriage they came in.

* * *

_The Matchmakers Home_

Ai hauled in his daughter as she kicked and screamed for his release.

"Stop it Tenten this instant!" She ignored him though as she continued these actions. He dragged her into the back room where the matchmaker awaited.

"Lorde Chu!" The said woman yelled "Did I not tell you to say nothing to her!"

"I didn't!" He grunted as he did his best to restrain her. "She saw you bind another girls feet by accident!" Her eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously as she stared at Tenten _'stupid brat.' _

"Hold her." Madame Bai walked over to the bowl of boiled water and herbs with a pile of beige strips of cloth. She kneeled down next to it and moved the bowl aside. _'This'll teach her to not be nosey and to mind her own good for nothing buisness.'_ She grabbed onto Tenten's small foot. Her screams grew louder as she knew what was coming. Tightly wrapping the first strip around her ankle she brought it up over her smaller toes leaving out the largest one, and then brought it down bending her foot towards her arch pulling it tighter and tighter until she heard the crack. A scream came from the young throat at the breaking of her foot. She sobbed as her foot began to be brought closer and closer to the arch of her foot. She cringed and screamed again as she heard another crack and her toes met her arch. She looked down in stricken horror at her now disfigured foot. It was bent too much at the arch as she only saw her big toe, the rest of her toes were under her foot. She cried as the cloth began to wrap around her broken foot; tighter, and tighter, and tighter.

"It hurts!" No one headed her pleading voice though as the cloth became tighter. Then in a pretty bow it was tied off on the front of her "foot". She sniffled and whimpered at the still burning pain.

" Now the other one." Madame Bai carelessly dropped her broken foot to the floor causing another cry. She grabbed the next one and Tenten's previous hysteria returned full force once again. After going through all of that for just one foot she couldn't just have it happen again, she didn't want it to happen again, it was too painful.

_CRACK!_

She screamed.

As the pedestrians passed by the matchmakers home a young childs agony filled cry was heard clearly through the thin walls, yet they ignored it as if it was merely the wind playing tricks on their ears. Young children continued playing, large footed maids and mothers continued to buy food and care for children, men continued their loitering and drinking, and the small footed woman continued to walk through her towns streets. Her ever recognizable swing admired by all as the jewelery in her hair glittered and jingled together

_Ting...ti-ting...ting..ti-ting...ting...ti-ting...ting...ti-ting.._

* * *

_**Good? don't worry this is most definitely not the end. review please!**_

_**Side note: any questions you'd like to ask please inbox me! thanks for reading guys :D**_


	5. Safe

**Hey guys, sorry i didn't update yesterday :( i was at a banquet till about 10 and i was dead by the time i got home :P So i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, oh and it does get a little ick, but not much. Enjoy!**

* * *

Safe; Chapter 5

_1848 Summer- Chongqing, China_

_Two days after binding_

She layed there silently in her dark room as silent tears dripped down to the futon. Her teeth bit sharply into the blanket that was locked tightly in her jaw. Her feet throbbed with indescribable pain that shot up and down her legs at every move. She blinked and starred into the darkness that consumed her bedroom. It had only been two days yes, but as a small child it had already felt like weeks. She couldn't sleep because of the pain. When she woke up her father would force her too stand and walk. For what reason? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was dreading the thought of the sun rising. The thought of waking up to another day of more pain, and seeing the face of the demon that was her father. Was he even really her father? Her papa? It wasn't possible... Her papa was sweet and kind, and was filled with love. _'no...' _she thought _'that's not papa...'_ she tightly closed her eyes _' that's a monster..._'

_Three days after binding_

Their house had become extremely quiet in these past days. Tenten contemplated this as a way to distract herself from the pain. The monster was becoming much easier to anger, and all the maids and servants had been sent away. She was lonely now, with no one to speak to, no one to play with, no where to go. She shifted positions but immediately regretted it as she felt the pain rush up her body. She let out a muffled scream into the blanket. She had heard a few cracks while walking today and almost collapsed to the floor from the pain of it. Her father had been ecstatic at the sight of making "progress." She silently cried at the thought of tomorrow. She placed a warm hand on her cold cheek, it was different from how it was earlier today, papa had smacked her for crying and not wanting to walk anymore, it was stinging hot before...'_no more...i don't want to do this any more...i miss Neji...where is he? Where did they take him? Where's Neji kun...' _Forgetting completely of her feet once again she turned and her foot slid off of the other hitting the wooden floor harshly. Her eyes widened and then shut tightly as she bit her lip and tears streamed down her face, a stinging pain came from her lip as she noticed that she had split it and now it was bleeding profusely.

She sobbed in the dreaded silent night, yet no one heard.

_Four days after binding_

The sun light burned her closed lids as she layed their in a dreamless sleep. Slowly, she cracked one eye open along with the other, her blurred vision was making all of this sudden light difficult to get use to. Her face felt funny, it was slightly sticky from her tears and something else that she could not decipher. Finally adjusting she opened her eyes completely and began to scan the room. _'where is he...?'_ As her large eyes did a second sweep she found no sign of her father. She was deeply confused at this, her father would usually be here waiting for her to awaken and for them to begin her walking sessions. Slowly pushing her upper body off of her futon she turned her stiff neck to get a better look around. She was right, he really wasn't in here. A sudden giddiness over came her as she realized that the evil man that had taken over her father appeared to be gone. No more walking, no more added pain, no more breaking toes, no more added pain, no more moving, and the best part no more added pain! She was ecstatic. Her happiness was suddenly cut short as she heard a loud _THUMP _from just outside her door. Curious, but unable to move, she sat their silently straining her ears to pick up another noise...Nothing. Tenten blew out a breath making her bangs flutter upwards. Usually the evil man would be there to help her get on her feet. She looked down with a groan _'are these even my feet?'_

She then decided to just wait till he came. She knew he would come, he would have too. _'it's papa, i think...He'll be here soon to come get me and then i'll know what that noise was.'_And so that's what she did, she sat there silently and waited. Ever so patiently she did...But no one ever came.

_Seven days after binding_

An old monk walked silently through the streets. At this hour only a few people were out and about. Taking in a deep breath he relished in the early morning air. The slight humidity but cool breeze were a perfect balance. He continued walking and noticed the open gates of a certain home, he raised an eyebrow, and picking up his pace he peered around the large doors. It was empty, other than the large house which everyone knew as the home of Lord Chu, it was quite empty. No maids or servants scurrying through the courtyard or gardens gathering things for breakfast or running out into the streets to fetch ingredients, nothing. He then began to notice the dying flowers and the empty bird feeder, the way some dirt was being swept off the steps with the wind. A pair or two of sandals sat in the dirt, but had obviously not been touched in some time. He looked up to the door of the house and noticed it was slightly ajar _'what has happened here?' _The old mans mind was working for an answer, but nothing seemed to fit. He slowly went up the steps, his staff aiding him as the bells at the end of it jingled quietly to them selves. His hand reached for the door and slid it open, he peered down the dark hall and noticed that the wooden floor was completely covered with dust and dead flower petals.

Down the hall he could see the early morning light coming through a large window. Walking into the silent home he walked towards the light and stopped right in front of it. He stood there and watched the dust swirl and move in its own intricate pattern, dancing in the sunlight with its own self. He looked up, away from the common scene, and peered down the hall where he could see a turn that was illuminated by another window. Suddenly realizing his intrusion in this home, a wealthy families home, he decided to make him self known.

"Hello?" He called. He waited patiently for a voice to call back, a noise, a sign, anything, but he was given nothing in return. Walking down the hall he called again, a bit louder this time. "Hello?" Still nothing. He made it to the turn and suddenly a hideous odor had struck him. He immediately covered his nose with his long sleeve resisting the urge to gag and hoping that he wouldn't catch a second wind of whatever the smell was. He knew it was coming from around the turn and began to have a deep settled fear in his heart of what could be waiting for him. He stood tall though and knew that he had to know what had happened to this family. He quickly walked around and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. His eyes grew wide as his staff clattered to the ground, the bells causing a larger ruckus.

_Zzzzzz...zzzzz...z-zzz...zzzzzzzz... ...zz-zzzzzz_

The continuous buzz of the flies buzzing was becoming an annoying ring in his ears, but it wasn't just one, no it was dozens. He watched in silent horror as they festered on the dead body beneath them. The body was still in the early stages of decomposition, he could still tell who it was... Ai Chu...or better yet Lorde Chu. The monk took a hesitant step forward, not sure of what to do. This man that he had known for most of his life was now...dead? He analyzed the body _'but how could this be..?'_ It was becoming purple and slightly blue in others, his eyes were wide and glassy with no life left in them. In disgust he saw maggots wriggle through small holes in his skin making new ones for themselves to burrow in. In his shock he had lowered his sleeve from his nose, but immediately regretted it as the pungent smell struck him once again, he couldn't resist the urge to gag this time. He was thankful as nothing came out, but his sleeve took it's place in front of his nose once again. A thought then struck him as he continued to stare at the body before him _'he had a daughter...she can't be-' _His head snapped up to the door that it appeared Lorde Chu was going to open before he met his untimely death. Trying not to look at the body as he stepped over it the old monk quickly opened the door and entered the sunlight filled room.

His eyes immediately landed on a little body dressed in light yellow sick laying down in a little ball on their futon facing the other wall, away from him. He immediately rushed over and turned the little ball onto it's back. A mop of dirty dark brown hair followed it as he quickly pushed it aside. Immediately checking her for pulse, he felt it. Small and quick, like normal...He then leaned in and checked her breathing noticing it was also normal. Relaxing, knowing that she was alive he looked up to her young face. His heart broke. It was tear stained and it had appeared the she had split her lip with her small teeth, the gash was dark as it went across her bottom lip, and her lower chin was crusted with blood along with the front of her shirt that was now brown. He looked down and then noticed her feet, they appeared to be damp and as he neared them he noticed that their bindings had not been changed, he gently lifted the small foot and began to undo the cloth surrounding them. He finished and examined the broken mangled foot. He sighed with sadness as he watched the puss drop to the floor. He had never liked this practice, never approved of it. To do it to such a small girl... his gaze went up to her face again.

"Just how much pain have you been through little one?" His whispered words did nothing to bother her slumber. He gently set her foot down and reached for the other one, lightly unwrapping it and seeing the same mess. He had to take care of this, it was settled and set in his mind. He had too. Standing and once again passing the dead body he searched for the kitchen. Once he found it he took out a large bowl and boiled water with herbs. While he waited he went through the house looking for anything that could help him give some sort of medical aid. As he searched he stumbled upon the old servant quarters. He opened the drawers of the large wardrobe and slightly smiled as he saw a small, old wooden box engraved with the word '_Hope' _on the top. He took it out and rushed back to the kitchen just as the water finished.

He finally settled back in the room with all his supplies along with towels. He set the little girls feet in the hot water and let them sit for a moment so the skin could soften. As he waited he took out a few pieces of wood from the small box and rolls of gauze. He once again took her feet, and with the herbs washed them the best he could without causing anymore damage, he only prayed that she would not awaken. Once finished he took a towel and gently dried her now clean feet. He then took pieces of wood and settled them on the sole of each foot, and breaking one piece in half he placed the second ones on top. Taking the gauze he gently began to wrap it from beneath her toes, up the rest of her foot, around her ankle, and stopped just below her calf. He repeated the same process to the other foot. He wrapped them tightly yet gently.

He admired his work a moment longer before the body of her dead father hit him once again. He turned with a pitied look towards it.

* * *

Continuing to drag the body outside to the garden the poor old monk only thought of how he was not young anymore, and he may just kill himself over this families well being. Once in the spot he desired for Ai Chu to be layed he began digging. Slowly time went by as the sun went higher and higher in the sky. At about 10 he was finally done, and as gentle as he could he put Lord Chu in his man made hole to rest in peace. Finished burying the body, the now exhausted monk breathed and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he began to pray. Hoping that this poor man was in a better place, and that whatever wrong he had committed would not hinder his entrance into the afterlife. Going back inside the monk came to the little girls room again, he walked in seeing that she was still sound asleep. Taking in a deep breath he began to gently lift her into his arms. Her broken, yet now slowly healing feet, dangling from his hold. He walked out into the hall and picked up his staff. The bells hitting one another in approval. He walked out, their jingling echoing through out the somberly silent home. He walked out, all the way down to the still wide open gate, watching as the streets were now much busier and bustling with people.

He turned around once more starring with sad eyes at the now empty Chu home. He looked down at the small child in his arms _' She's all that there's left of this family...'_ He then turned back to the streets and walked out not turning back. He silently vowed to forever care for her and to raise her right, that was his promise.

_Nine days after binding_

Tenten groaned as she began to awaken, her eyes fluttered open to a dimly lit room. Four red lanterns were spread out at each corner giving the room a warm glow. Yet she was confused...this was not her room, or her bed. She looked down to see that she was now wearing white robes instead of her yellow pajamas. With bleary eyes she continued to look around, the sound of a door sliding open caught her attention as she looked towards the origin of the sound. She watched as an elderly looking gentleman entered with a large bowl. He looked up once he closed the door, and only smiled as he saw her open dark brown eyes. It grew as he neared her and kneeled next to her.

"Hello little one." His voice was gentle and soft, it was nice and she liked it. She attempted to say something, but nothing came out. He quietly chuckled at her small effort, "do not worry my child," he took a cup from the large bowl "your voice will return to you soon." He put his hand beneath her head and raised it so her lips would meet the cup. He watched as she swallowed the water desperately in appreciation. Once finished he settled it back down. He began to do something else, but she could not see anything do to her position. Her mind wandered to what was happening when she suddenly took notice of something. Pain. A slight pain though, nothing as awful as before, yet it came from the same place. She looked down and was surprised to see normal looking feet wrapped tightly in white. Her eyes widened as she starred at them _'my feet...'_ She attempted to wiggle her toes but immediately regretted it as she cringed at the pain it cause. The monk noticed and look at her with slight surprise, then down to her feet. A smile once again came to his lips as he went back to what he was doing. "I wouldn't be moving too much little one, your feet are still healing." She was amazed as the pain subsided. Her feet...they looked normal again...they hurt, but no where close to as bad as before. She then remembered something. She silently watched as the man moved down to her feet, taking out pieces of wood and white gauze again.

"Papa.." she croaked. The monk froze at her words, but then looked up. She tried again, "papa..-ere." The beginning of her second word went silent, but he knew what she was acting. She watched as a sadness filled his eyes. He began in a gentler voice than before,

"my child...your father...he has moved on to a better place... he has passed on to a more heavenly place.." He watched as her eyes grew, he looked down and began to undo the bandages. He glanced up as he worked and noticed that she had dropped her head back down. He continued to work, and as he finished heard a small sniff. He looked up and placed the old gauze in the bowl, making his way over to her. He looked down to see her trembling lip as she tightly closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. She couldn't understand _'papa's gone? But why? Why did he leave me? Why does everyone leave?' _Her thoughts ceased as she suddenly felt her body be picked up and brought to a comfortable warmth. She opened her eyes as tears fell and looked up to see the old monk holding her and rocking her back and forth. "Do not worry," he smiled down "i'll take care of you...my little lóng," Her eyes misted at his words.

She gripped onto him as she cried.

* * *

_1848 Spring- Tokyo, Japan_

"We will not be returning to China." Neji stopped in the middle of bringing his steaming china cup up to his lips. He slowly opened his eyes and watched his uncle with a steady gaze. "Seeing that girl has only cause trouble for this family, you will cut off any and all communications with her. Do I make my self clear." The young Hyuuga slowly settled his cup back down to the low wooden table. From the corner of his eye he watched his cousin Hinata nervously push her fingers together as she watched them _'pathetic.'_ He focused back onto his uncle as he spoke, a permanent venom threaded into his voice as an everlasting coldness took place in his dear eyes.

"Of course." He stood without a word, and left the tea room sliding the door behind him. He walked back to his room calmly with tightly clenched fists. Once he entered he closed his eyes, flashes of that day appeared in his mind. He saw her tear stained face as she reached out and screamed for _him_. For _his_ help. For _him_ to rescue her, but he _couldn't_. He once again tightened his fists and clenched his jaw _'because i'm weak...' _He brought his hand up and opened his palm, he opened his eyes and looked down to see red crescents. He quickly clenched his hand again, ignoring the sting as his nails once again bit into the already bruised skin. _'I will become stronger Tenten... I will'_

* * *

**_Hey guys i hope you enjoyed it review please! they always make smile :3_**

**_side note: if you guys have any questions message me! and ill get to you as quickly as i can promise!_**


	6. Growing up part 1

**Hey guys, i am so so sorry that i haven't updated in a few days. With finals and projects due ive just been going crazy. Anyways here's a decently long chapter for you guys. I've received more questions from you guys lmao and again i will answer them :3**

**to answer question 1: I actually changed this in the last chapter because i can understand the confusion behind it, but when i had Tenten say "My Neji" I ment for it to come across in a caring way. I thought of how a lot of children have the "mine, mine, mine, everything's mine" ideal. Like when they say 'my toy' or 'my friend' 'my daddy' 'my mommy', stuff like that. I didn't mean for it to come across like someone she has a crush on or a thing for. **

**to answer question 2: Ai had been slowly dying for well...years really when you think about it? it might've seemed shorter in the story, but since she was about two or three he had been ill and dying? So that's two or three years, and in those times people would die easily with illness' especially during the winter. Maybe it was a little untimely but *shrugs* i dont know it seemed right.**

**to answer question 3: When the monk called her little lóng, it was merely by coincidence that he gave her that nickname. He has no idea that that was what her father called her. It was ment to hit a nerve with her, and well.. it did haha.**

**I'm sorry that you guys experience some confusion with this stuff and really its understandable. Any more questions are always welcome. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Btw: this chapter does mention menustration, if you're uncomfortable with this then im sorry, but hey it's something all girls deal with**

* * *

_Growing up; Chapter 6_

_1850 Summer- Chongqing, China_

A familiar melodious tune ringed through the air.

_zhù ni shengrì kuàilè,_

It grew louder in the gardens of the Temple of Zu.

_zhù ni shengrì kuàilè,_

A group of older monks surrounded a small table in an outside gazebo. Small red lanterns lit up the garden that they were located in, fireflies flew in dizzying circles leaving faint, warm yellow streaks in their wake. The night air was warm and the breeze blew the floral aroma of the garden into everyone's senses, kissing the noses of all those exposed.

_zhù ni shengrì kuàilè,_

A small 8 year old girl sat in the center of the circle and in front of this small table. In front of her was a small Ji Dan Gao cake with 8 little candles stuck in it. She giggled at the funny state of the pastry. It wasn't very wide really, but it was too sweet that they tried so hard to get the exact number of candles in it. Her smile grew as she thought of all the trouble they went through just to make this for her.

_zhù ni shengrì kuàilè!_

Cheers broke out at the end of their song. They gestured her to make a wish and then blow, waiting patiently when they saw her close her eyes. _'I wish...' _She blew, shaking her head from side to side to put out all the little flames. Cheers irrupted once again, she only smiled back in appreciation. Tenten, Tenten Chu didn't wish for anything. Once again she faked ,to the kind monks that cared for her, that she had wished for something simple like dolls. Every birthday was the same since that day. She never knew what to wish for and just blew out the candles to please them, even though she was truly wish-less. She watched as the group of men split apart, and Yéye walked towards her with a brown package in his hands. She turned to him as he kneeled in front of her and held it out. She smiled with an appreciative glint in her eyes as she took the present and bowed her head.

"Thank you, Yéye." He bowed in return with a soft smile. Once he was upright again he put a hand on top of her head.

"Of course my little one. Now please, open your present." Slowly she pulled the small string holding the gift together, pulling away the brown paper. She gasped as she saw a pile of pearl silk. She gingerly grabbed the fabric and held it up in front of her. It appeared to be a traditional Chinese shirt, except it was sleeveless, and three black buttons came down from the collar. She looked down to see a pair of black pants, and on top of them a pair of black flats with black ribbon to lace them up. She looked up to her Yéye's eyes completely flabbergasted. His smile had grown and only continued to as he spoke.

"They're quite a bit bigger, I apologize for that. They're for when you are older. The day you fit into these clothes will be the day that you are a woman, and that your new journey will begin." For a moment she was silent, then before he could speak again she had flung herself at him. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck,

"thank you, thank you, thank you!" She looked up to the other old monks, and pulling away bowed. "Thank you so much, all of you." They all smiled while bowing back. Her Yéye smiled with sadness shining in his honey colored eyes.

* * *

Tenten giggled as she stood in front of her bedroom mirror, she pressed the beautiful silk top to her front admiring the way it looked. Her smile grew as she thought of when she would finally be able to wear this out fit. She hummed as she finally decided to set the top back in her drawer with the rest of the clothing. _' Yéye said to go to bed early for training tomorrow, but first i'll be having classes with ..' _She sighed, it wasn't as if she disliked Ms. Kurenai, quite the contrary. She greatly respected her and thought that she was as sweet as could be but..._'She's so boring...' _Her Japanese class would be more enjoyable if she could teach outside, just once. She layed on her futon, her lids already becoming heavy with her thoughts. She had never really understood why, but she was always extremely attached to nature and its beauty. The way the wind would caress your face with the gentlest of touches, the bright colors of the blooming flowers...the butterflies. Her mind began to go further, deeper, but she immediately stopped herself before it went back too far. She quickly shut her eyes and willed herself to sleep. Her memories of her earlier life were a weakness. She had to learn that they weren't important, no matter how many times she actually did go back to them. She felt her eyes sting _'Just stop it Tenten! What's in the past is in the past! You can't change any of that! Now...just...sleep...' _Soon enough she had succumbed to the nights embrace, and not too long after fell into a world of dreams.

_Tenten's dream_

_The twitter of birds opened her eyes. When she did she was confused to see the world in a bright colorful blur. Everything was clear yet...not. A childs giggle suddenly caught her attention, she whipped her head around to spot a small blur of a child running through this mirage of a world, behind them was another. She watched them giggle and laugh, jumping and bouncing in different places, running to new destinations in the dream world. Then they stopped, she watched as the two blurs stood still and suddenly became silent. The blurs began to form and become shapes. She blinked as they cleared and actually became the bodies of two children. It appeared to be a boy and a girl. The boy had unusually long hair tied near the end while the girl had her's up in...buns. _

_She watched silently and in stunned silence as she immediately knew what this was. She desired to turn around and to not see anymore, but it was like she had no control over herself and could do nothing but watch for things to play out. From over her shoulder an orange monarch came fluttering to the two children, the boy stuck out a pale finger and the small insect landed happily. Tears began to fill her eyes. The little boy lowered the small creature for his younger companion to see. She continued watching and was only hoping that she would wake up soon. In a sudden whirl, as if the boy had read her mind, he turned to face her and all she saw were pearls._

Tenten gasped as she shot up in her bed. She breathed heavily as she put her hand to her racing heart. Her head whipped around in a blind panic, but she saw nothing. She stumbled to her feet as she opened her drawers with shakey hands. The first thing she saw was the _pearl_ colored shirt, _'Neji...'_ She quickly grabbed the black pants and put them on top of it. Before she could close the drawer though she stopped, _'why...why as I thinking of him now? I'll never see him again...i have to learn and understand that! Neji is gone!' I_t was then a drip fell on to the back of her hand that was resting on top of the pile of clothing. Quickly wiping her tears she closed the drawer and walked back to her futon. She layed down once again, _'is he really gone...?'_

* * *

_1850 Fall- Tokyo, Japan_

_CRACK._

_'Two years...'_

_CRACK._

_'It's been two years since I've seen her...'_

_CRACK._

_'What's happened to her..?'_

_CRACK._

_'Did they truly bind her feet?'_

At that thought Neji ceased his movements. Sweat dripped from his brow as he breathed heavily from his nostrils. The very thought of them ruining her life-like that made his blood boil.

_**CRACK.**_

_'It's all _his _fault.'_

_**CRACK.**_

_'I couldve _done_ something.'_

_**CRACK.**_

_'But no.'_

_**CRACK.**_

_'I just stood there.'_

_**CRACK.**_

_'I did nothing.'_

_**CRACK!**_

_'Stupid.'_

_**CRACK!**_

_'Stupid!'_

_**CRACK!**_

_'STUPID!'_

_**CRACK!**_

The last board broke with much more ease, he had to catch himself before he fell to the ground. His chest heaved as his sweat soaked shirt clung to his back. Looking around he was surrounded by broken boards and posts, splinters of wood littered the ground. He was desperate to get stronger, to be better. Unfortunately, at ten years old even he knew that he was hindered by his age. He sighed as he thought to his friend Lee's fathers words.

_"__Patience comes with much wait Neji, but good things are said to come to those who do wait."_

He'd mulled the words in his head over and over and only wished that those words hadn't been so true.

"Neji sama." He straightened up and slowly turned his head to stare at the servant that had called to him. Next to him was a boy waving enthusiastically. He mentally sighed, _'Lee...' _Then nodded his head, relieving the servant. Once he was gone the young boy bounded over to him. His braid bouncing behind him as his large eyes grew wider with excitement.

"Neji my dear friend! How are you on this most glorious day?"

"I'm fine Lee."

"oh how wonderful! I myself am feeling especially joyous today! I must tell you though I met-" a pale hand suddenly covered his loud mouth.

"Lee, lets spar first, and then we can...talk." The boy immediately nodded his head vigorously.

"of course!" Neji watched as his friend ran to the other side of the courtyard. _'Patience Neji...' _He lowered himself into an open stance _'patience is key.'_

* * *

_1852 Fall- Chongqing, China_

A flustered Tenten stood there looking down at her futon. 'W_h..what is this..?' S_he glanced around nervously, _'i-is there something wrong with me?'_ She turned her head at the door to make sure no one was there, _'what do I do?!'_ She bit her thumb nail nervously and continued to stare down at the blood stain that had appeared over night on her bed.

"M-maybe Yéye will know?" She slowly slid the door to her room open and peeked her head out, peering down one way then the other. It was still two hours before breakfast and morning prayer, _'no one should be awake yet.'_ Ever so quietly she creeped down the hall, expertly avoiding all the squeaky floor boards. She cursed at her clammy feet that stuck to the slick wood. Finally reaching the correct room she softly rapped on the doors wooden frame. She waited but no one came, biting her lip she hesitantly slid the door open only big enough for her to slide through. She tiptoed to her Yéye's sleeping form. Kneeling down next to him she poked his cheek. She watched as his face twitched, but then nothing more. Brow furrowing in frustration she poked him again

" Yéye!" She whispered, nothing. She tried again, " Yéye!", still nothing. She then grabbed his shoulder and shook him. "Yéye!" She called him at a normal volume now. The old mans eyes popped open as he sat up quickly and immediately spotted her.

"Tenten?" He quietly spoke, "what's wrong little one? Are you alright?" Her eyes widened as she looked down and twirled her thumbs.

"Um, well..."

"Hm? What is it little lóng?" She inwardly flinched at the nick name. She never told him, but that was the same thing her father had called her. She was willing to keep it a secret though.

"C-can I show you something?" he blinked at her a few times, but then nodded.

"Of course." she took his hand and began to lead him back to her room. Wordlessly they entered and she pulled back the sheet of her futon pointing to the blood stain. She watched as his eyes widened,

"is there something wrong with me Yéye? What's happening to me?!" He looked down to see her tear filled eyes, he only smiled back in sympathy.

"No, of course not Tenten. You've just begun another natural thing of life." She starred at him in confusion,

"I did?" He chuckled,

"yes, you've begun the path of becoming a woman. You've begun menstruation." It was clear that she still did not understand as her eyes began to fill with tears once again.

"But then why am I bleeding?!" He laughed as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

_'Aiyah his will obviously be much more difficult to explain to her then what I thought...' _He glanced at the clock in her room, _' Ms. Kurenai will be here in another hour, i'll have her talk to her..' _Looking back down at Tenten he spoke,

" let us wait for Ms. Kurenai to arrive. In the mean time you should probably change." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

"but why? I've already changed?" He gestured to the back of her pants. She ran to her mirror and looked at the back of them to only gasp and shriek in shock. Yéye sighed, _'may the ancestors help us..'_

* * *

"So... this happens to all girls?" Kurenai's laugh rang through out the garden.

"Why yes, of course." Tenten was silent as she thought this over,

"and i'll have to put up with this once every month?" The young woman's reddish brown eyes sparkled with mirth,

"yes." Tenten sighed as she dropped her head into her hands.

" That sounds awful Kurenai sensei! I dont wanna put up with this for the rest of my life!" She giggled,

"well you wont have to, when you're about fifty it'll go away."

"Well...i guess that makes things alright, but that's such a long time from now!"

"True, but we all have to go through it dear. Now, don't you think it's about time we get back to out lessons? Hm, Tenten chan?" She winked at her good naturedly.

"Oh Kurenai sensei do we have to, I've spoken to you this whole time in Japanese!"

"And you've been doing very well, but this is your only time to speak every other day for only three hours. Remember what I always say? Pract-"

"**ice makes perfect.**" They both said together.

"I know, I know..." Kurenai smiled,

"good, now let us begin."

* * *

_1853 Summer- Tokyo, Japan_

"Sakura chan!"

"Go away Lee!" Neji watched as Sakura Haruno once again rejected Lee who was now sitting in the dirt with a pouty lip.

"you should really stop this nonsense Lee."

"but Neji! Sakura is my one true love! With her beautiful cherry blossom hair and emerald-green eyes she must be mine!"

"you're ridiculous."

"No, I am only feeling the ever youthful beauty of love!" He sighed as he began to rant on about his most wondrous Sakura chan and how one day he would finally sweep her off her feet. At that moment he saw a flash of a little girl with rich dark chocolate eyes, he blinked and then shook his head glancing at Lee making sure that he hadn't taken any notice. _'why am I thinking of her now? It's been five years, the last time I saw her we were just children, and friends...nothing more.' _Sure he had noticed other girls, and there were pretty faces, but that's all they were, pretty faces. Many were loud and obnoxious always crying or being over dramatic, and most of the time just being flat-out _'weak'_ At that moment he spotted his younger cousin, Hinata Hyuuga. He felt his own stare become ice with malice as he watched her walk through the streets with Ino Yamanaka, a friend of hers. The girls parents were from Britain, it explained her unique blonde hair and blue eyes, but they sent her to Japan to live for reasons unknown. She was close to his cousin, but apparently sworn enemies with Haruno. The reason? Unknown. Back to his cousin, he saw her as the epitome of weakness; always stuttering and pushing her fingers together, never able to look people in the eye, and the worst part she had a crush on the town idiot. Naruto Uzumaki. It was blatanly obvious considering when ever he was in a 5 mile radius of the girl she would turn as red as an apple, and at times even faint. Yet of course he lived up to his name and was too dense to even take notice. If Hiashi sama ever knew he'd have a fit. Neji inwardly smirked at the idea, but he wasn't into such petty things. _'besides, Hinata is already doing a splendid job'_ at every meal he would watch Hiashi's discontent pass over his features, the way he closed his eyes and looked away when she stuttered. How he was willing to pay more attention to his youngest, Hanabi, than to his oldest.

The girls talked adamantly with one another as they walked, but immediately fell silent as they passed him. He closed his eyes not wasting his sight on them. He then heard giggling, once again opening his eyes he raised his gaze to the odango stand in front of he and the still ranting Lee. Two girls stood there giggling with hands covering their mouths. One had her black hair brought up in a high pony tail, and the other had hers left down. They both wore matching pink kimonos, the Hamasaki twins. He sighed, out of all the girls in their village they had the biggest crush on him. Yes, many girls liked him and were quite enamored with the young prodigy, and it's not like their families had a problem with it. Mothers and fathers alike were more than willing to have their daughters marry a Hyuuga boy. His gaze, against his own will, slid down to their feet. A flash of a pair of tiny chubby feet flashed in his mind, another flash and it was to a pair of unusually small ones. Blinking, his eyes shot right back up to the twins faces. They both broke into hysterical giggles with a slight blush on their cheeks. He mentally scoffed as he turned his head away from the ogling girls, and began forcing Lee to his feet so they could go home. He ignored the dismayed look that passed the twins face, _'not interested.'_

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! review please! If you have anymore questions just ask!**_

_**Side note:**_

_**zhù ni shengrì kuàilè: What the monks sang in the beginning was the birthday song in Chinese**_

_**Yéye: means grandfather in Chinese**_

_**Ji Dan Gao cake: is a traditional steamed egg cake from China**_

_**Aiyah: means gosh or jeez in Chinese**_

_**Hamasaki: (the last name of the twins) hama means beach or seashore and saki means small peninsula or cape in Japanese**_

_**Odango: means dumpling in Japanese**_


	7. Growing up part 2

**Ahhhhhh! hey guys...im so sorry that i took forever to update! i was impossibly busy with finals! but get this, im done! im free for two weeks now for winter breaks so you know what that means right? more frequent updates! more then likely every day or everyother day :3 so anyways i hope you guys like this chapter enjoy!**

* * *

_1854 Fall- Tokyo, Japan_

"Oi, Neji."

"Hn."

"Speak."

"Hn."

"Just talk."

"Hn."

"One word."

"Hn."

"Please?"

"Hn."The Dirty blonde haired girl sighed as she looked at her older brother,

"he's just as bad as Gaara." The brown haired boy responded,

"Temari, this is a guy thing you wouldn't understand." The girl named Temari huffed as her dark blue eyes shot back to Neji.

"Quit sulking already and talk, it's not that bad!" She received the same response as before. "Ugh!" She stood and brushed the imaginary dirt from the front of her navy blue kimono. "Kankuro, you talk to him. It's bad enough dealing with Gaara, but now him too?" The boy sighed and quietly made his way over to the seated Hyuuga and took the seat next to him. Temari turned around and marched away. "I'm going to find Hinata," She muttered. A moment of silence passed between them as they waited for the girls footsteps to completely fade away.

"You really know how to get her worked up.." He received no response. "Even though she is my sister I have to agree; it's not that big of a deal, I went through it, my dad went through it, Gaara's going through it, even that Uchiha brat is going through it! The poor bastard got it early." Kankuro raised an eyebrow as he looked to see if anything had changed with Neji, nothing. _'Kuso...he's not making this easy..' _"Look," Kankuro placed a firm hand on his young shoulder, ignoring the way he stiffened at the sudden contact, "you don't talk much anyways, right? What are you so worried about? This'll only last a few years, if you're lucky a few months, and if you're really lucky a few weeks."

He watched with sudden satisfaction as his friends head turned to look at him in mild surprise. _' Only a few weeks? Really?'_ Neji blinked, _' maybe this wont be so bad then...?'_ At age fifteen he was well into puberty. Unfortunately, he was still very human no matter how much of a prodigy they said he was, and he was experiencing a dreadful part of becoming a man, voice changing. The constant 'cracking', as they called it, was much to embarrassing to even handle. At meals when he was forced to talk the insufferable 'cracking' would ensue, and with a blushing face and icy glare from him, and a stern look from Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi would hold back their giggles.

"You.." Kankuro was startled as he suddenly heard the Hyuuga's familiar voice. He silently waited for him to continue, "you nor Temari have told anyone about.." He pointed to his neck. "This." It wasn't a question, more like an affirmation of what he was sure they hadn't done. The last thing he needed was for his friends loud mouthed sister going around telling everyone about how the great Hyuuga Neji was going through this absurd stage of puberty. He would be mortified if anyone knew. Kankuro blinked a few times before chuckling and shaking he head.

"Of course not, just think about it. You and Gaara are the same age, if people found out that your voice was changing then I'm pretty sure that they'd figure his was too."

"All for the family name."

"Heh, you could say that." Neji thought this over carefully in his mind.

The Sabaku family; all three children were adopted. Temari from France, Kankuro from Spain, and Gaara from the Soviet Union. Their parents were both From Japan, yet they could never have children because they were barren. All three children were raised from the times they were babies in Japan; they all acted like siblings and for the most part got along quite well. The only one that was a bit off appeared to be Gaara, at least at first. He was considered a scary looking child when he was younger; he was bullied a lot and in fear of his well being his father taught him a way too fight. No one knows really how it works just that it's a family secret, and if you ever get in a fight with a Sabaku you'll be lucky if you come out alive. This is what made Gaara dangerous, as years progressed he was picked on more and more. It appeared that he had also developed an anger problem making him extremely violent. He had no friends and soon made enemies with many of the other wealthy families children. Then their came along Naruto. He himself was an orphan, but was being raised by his uncle Jiraya. Naruto wanted to help Gaara but was always pushed away. One day he'd had enough and got in a fight with the Sabaku child. Everyone thought for sure he would be dead by the end of it, but to everyone's utmost surprise he lived through it, and to everyone's shock he beat Gaara. Ever since that day things had changed. He was a new person; he was kinder and much more calm, he rarely got angry, and only fought when it was necessary. It's been two years since then, and now along with himself and Sasuke, Gaara has become one of the most admired males in their town. Not just that, but the three of them actually became friends, and odd trio really. In such a short period of time so much had changed.

"Neji! You there?" Pearl eyes blinked as the young Hyuuga was brought out of his musings. He caught Kankuro's hand that waved in front of him.

"I'm fine."

"Alright just making sure."

"I was just lost in my—y" he abruptly closed his mouth in mortified horror at the sudden demon 'crack' in his voice. He tightly pressed his lips together as he bored burning holes into Kankuro who was biting his lip to keep from laughing. He gritted out, "not. A. Word."

* * *

_1857 Fall- Chongqing, China_

A sixteen year old Tenten stood happily in front of her bedroom mirror. She giggled as she admired the beautiful daisy yellow qipao that she would be wearing to the Zhōngqiū jié. It clung tightly to her curves and the red outline and buttons made the silk painted roses brighter. The Long qipaos slit ended just before mid thigh showing simple black flats. Her dark chocolate hair was out of it's customary buns, and now in a low bun with her bangs and a few loose hairs framing her face. She played with the yellow fan in her hand and continued to stare at herself, suddenly she heard a small noise come from her stomach _'I hope the moon cakes are fresh!_' she hummed at the though of her favorite treat. She then quickly made her way out of her room and down to her Yéye's, she slid the door open and peeked her head in. Smiling, she watched the little old man gracefully writing with his brush and ink _' must be at his poetry again_._'_ her smile grew as she quietly tip toed over to him. He stopped,

"making your leave already Tenten?" She huffed as she relaxed her body from her position, being ready to scare the living day lights out of the little man. She kneeled right next to him as she laughed,

"how can you always tell?" He chuckled as he continued to write,

"I can feel you, my little one." She rolled her eyes, but smiled. Her gaze was then brought to the paper in front of them. She read the words he had written.

"Oh Yéye" she whispered, "it's beautiful.."

"You like it?" She nodded her head in approval.

"Yes, very much!" He smiled,

"I'm glad, but you should get going," he looked to the clock. "The festival has already started, you don't want to miss those fresh moon cakes right?" She giggled as she stood,

"not at all!" She leaned down and pecked him on the head with a sweet kiss. "Goodbye Yéye. I'll be home after the fireworks."

"Take care of your self. Don't talk to strangers!"

"I wont!"

"And Tenten?"Just as she was about to close his bedroom door she stopped,

"yes?" He turned to look at her.

" Wŏái nĭ." She smiled a sweet smile as her eyes became as warm as melted chocolate,

"wŏ yĕài nĭ, Yéye."

* * *

People walked aimlessly in the festival, admiring the different colored lanterns as their light source and taking in the aromas of the different moon cakes in the large stands. Children giggled and laughed as they used little nets to capture koi fish in a small pool, while others attempted to knock down the empty bottles with their good throws to win a stuffed toy. Couples walked hand in hand enjoying the night and each others embrace. An older chubby woman suddenly stopped a familiar brunette in the crowd.

"TianTian!" The brunette looked over. "Come! Come!" She waved her over and the young girl all too eagerly came. The older woman hugged her tightly, "how are you my girl?"

"I'm doing fine Mrs. Du, how are you and your husband?"

"Oh were doing fine really, but here!" She handed a small box to her. Tiantian could feel a sudden warmth cover her palm as the bottom of the box rested there. "I packed some moon-cakes especially for all of you." She winked at her,

"Mrs. Du you're too kind."

"Nonsense!" she leaned in and whispered only so they could hear, "I know that those poor monks at the temple desire nothing more than to come to the festival, but due to their vows they can't." She looked up to the sky, "bless their souls." She then looked back to the girl in front of her, "don't tell them it's from me Tenten, tell them you found it on the front step. Understand?" Tenten's smile grew,

"of course."

* * *

Tenten made her way over to the town's bridge that was a ways off from the festival with the box of moon-cakes in hand. There were more lanterns lit, with some in the water. She looked over the ledge and smiled at the sight of the frogs and toads. She listened to their songs. Slowly she wandered off into her own thoughts. So far only Mrs. Du knew who she really was, not even her husband knew. No one else could know that she was Tenten Chu, and that she was living with the monks. No one knew what kind of problems it would cause. She felt bad giving people a different name to call her by, but she knew it was necessary, and at this point she didn't really care. No one really knew what happened to the Chu family, they claim it to be the town mystery now. They were seen as the family that just one day disappeared. She looked up and began to admire the fireflies that fluttered by. She preferred it stayed like that then if anyone knew the truth. She looked back down to the water below and starred at her reflection, she slowly brought a hand up and traced a finger delicately over the scar going across her plump bottom lip. She was quickly distracted though as a firefly suddenly moved right in front of her. Looking up once again she rested the box on the concrete ledge, she then reached out and captured one in her thin hands. She slowly began to open it's little man made prison, and watched with fascination as it began to glow in her palms. The warm light radiating onto her joyful face.

"Tiantian, where have you been? I haven't seen you since the spring festival!" Tenten huffed as she completely released the small insect into the warm air once again. _'play dumb.' _"She slowly turned with a confused look on her face as she turned to see a familiar boy. Chang Hou, the village flirt. For some reason he had come to take extreme interest in her when ever he spotted her during one of her few outings. She just didn't understand why she always had to run into him no matter where she went_'small towns, go figure.' _She watched as his dark eyes glimmered with mischief. His short black hair wild and messy, and if she wasn't mistaken it was because he had just finished business with another young girl. The messy buttoning of his shirt was enough to prove that point to her.

"Um, I'm sorry.. do I know you?" He blinked a few times in confusion but then smirked. She felt her stomach tighten in nausea,

"aw you don't remember me?" He began to saunter over towards her as she backed to the ledge of the bridge. She reached behind her and brought the box of warm moon-cakes in front of her, he pressed into them then stopped. "How about a kiss to help you remember?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively, she continued to feign stupidity.

"My apologies, but I was taught to not talk to strangers. Excuse me." She slipped past him and tried her best to not laugh at his shocked expression _'I cant believe it it worked! Priceless!'_ Just as she was sure that she was making a full proof escape, she suddenly felt a painful grip on her elbow as she was yanked back to look at him. She was irked to see a smirk back on his thin dry lips.

"Heh, you had me going there for a minute Tian. Now stop being such a tease." His eyes suddenly slid down her body and then back up as she slowly turned to face him. "you may not have lotus feet, but yours are still small," he smirked. " I like that." She glared at him as she yanked her arm away.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. He sighed,

"always so cold, don't be difficult."

"I'll be as difficult as I want to be." He grabbed her arm again dragging her towards him and roughly pushed her front against his. She flinched at the pain of her full breasts being pressed to tightly to him. She then gasped as she suddenly felt his dirty hands grip her bottom painfully, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger. In fury she roughly shoved him away with her free hand. "I said don't touch me." He could hear the venom drip from her words, but he wouldn't give up.

"Or what? What can you do? Throw your shoe? Hit me? Please, you're nothing more than a weak little-" before he could finish that sentence her fist suddenly came and punched him right across the face. His head whipped to the side as he suddenly held his cheek, his eyes wide as he shook his head and stretched his jaw. He whipped his head back to look at her in fury, he brought his hand up to slap her. "You bi-" yet he was shocked as his wrist was suddenly caught and he was punched right in the solar plexus. The wind was knocked right out of him as he then watched one tan shapely leg come out, and knock his feet out right from under him. He landed on his back right on the concrete, the little air that he had left was officially gone and he was left on the ground to regain it.

Tenten ran down the roads desperate to get back home. She didn't care if she had left the box on the bridge, didn't get to see the fireworks, or enjoy the rest of the festival, she just didn't want to be around people. She just wanted to go home. The thought of Chang trying to take advantage of her like that made her skin crawl, all she wanted was to take a bath and to be rid of his touch. She cringed at the very thought. She ran through the temples open gates and made it up the dozens of steps. Once she reached the top she was shocked to see Yéye standing there, he appeared to be waiting for her? He looked at her with a sad smile before opening his arms to her, she was in slight shock as her eyes grew wide and tears fell. Without hesitating a moment longer she ran to his open arms, and cried.

* * *

_"__S-stop it Chang!" Tenten screamed as his disgusting hands continued to grope her in inappropriate ways. "Stop it! P-please!" _

_"__What's wrong? You don't like being touched like this?" She choked on sobs,_

_"__just..just stop..." She squeaked as she felt herself suddenly be pinned to the rough ground. _

_"__Your such a liar you hoar." She continued to beg him to stop as she tried to get him off of her. _

_"__I don't want this Chang! Let go of me!" _

_"__Oh I know what you want." He suddenly grabbed her jaw and made her tear stained face look at him. Her eyes widened as she suddenly heard the sound of cloth tearing._

_"__No!" She screamed as more of her clothes were torn away from her body. Her hand were useless as she attempted to stop him from doing this. She sobbed and cried as he began to grope her naked body.' Somebody please help me..' at that moment an image of a young Neji flashed through her mind. 'Neji..' In that moment she felt a strange need to have him there with him, she didn't understand why. She was interrupted from her thoughts as she suddenly felt the man on top of her separate her legs as he positioned himself._

_"__Please.." She sobbed "Chang.. don't do this...please!" He grabbed her face once again as he hissed,_

_"__no mercy.." Her eyes widened 'Neji...'He penetrated her._

Tenten shot up in bed screaming Neji's name in agony, a cry for help. The moment his name left her lips she immediately slapped her hands over mouth and looked around her still dark room. She sat silently waiting to hear footsteps rushing to her room, but they never came. When she was sure no one would come, she broke. She hunched over and gripped her chest as she sobbed, heavy tears fell from her face as she cried. The sweat from her brow joining in the small puddle they were forming. _'why do I need him so badly...' _Once again in that moment an image of the seven year old Hyuuga appeared in her mind, she cried harder.

* * *

_1858 Spring- Tokyo, Japan_

Neji Hyuuga sat their silently in the middle of the Hyuuga compounds garden, the water trickling in the creek along with the soft hum of the humming birds helped ease him. The warm sun shone down on him giving him an ethereal glow. He sat in lotus position in the green grass with closed eyes as he deeply inhaled the floral scent that surrounded him. His mind was off in a calm haze as the minutes ticked by. The serene feeling that had washed over him was always appreciated, and he accepted it with open arms. As he sat there he suddenly felt the gentlest of caresses on his knee, slowly opening his eyes to reveal pearl orbs, he looked down. There he spotted a cerulean blue butterfly, he watched as its wings slowly opened and closed, he cocked his head to the side, some of the loose hair from his hair tie slipping onto his shoulder. Slowly he offered it his pale finger as a perch, it hesitated a moment before gratefully accepting the offer. He felt it's tiny feet tickle across his skin as it moved. Once it was settled and its movement ceased he gently lifted the butterfly back up to be eye level with him. He studied it, he traced the thin lines that spider webbed across its blue wings, the paper thinness of them, the was it's small tongue curled and uncurled as it met his skin.

"H_ow come the butterflies always come to you?"_

Neji's eyes widened as he blinked with shock, the words rang through his head as the same young voice echoed through his ears. He turned his head looking for the source of the voice. He knew that there was non, but he didn't want to feel completely insane. Seeing nothing he turned back to the butterfly before him. Yet he had no time to study it any longer as a sudden breeze blew from behind him taking the butterfly with it, and in the blink of an eye a flutter of butterflies emerged from over his head following the cerulean one into the crystal blue sky. He watched in amazement as his empty finger remained in the same position. Confusion was what overwhelmed him now as he attempted to understand what just occurred before his very own eyes. He wondered if what just happened was a dream, or maybe it was just his imagination? He once again looked around, yet only with his eyes. _'what's the meaning of all of this..?'_ He wondered silently as he attempted to go back into his meditative state, but was unable too. He sighed in frustration as he turned his face upwards and closed his eyes _'why the hell does she always get to me like this, I'm 18 soon to be 19, I haven't seen her in almost a decade...What are you trying to tell me..?' _He slowly opened his eyes, but then squinted at the sun that beamed down on him.

"Neji!" At the call of his name he immediately looked forward, blinking furiously as he turned his head to the direction in which the voice came from. The spots that blinded his vision slowly began to fade away as he came to see a very familiar figure.

"Lee?"

"Yes my dear friend. I have some very interesting news to tell you." standing while raising an eyebrow Neji watched his bowl haired friends toothy smile grow. He turned around,

"come, we will speak of it over tea." With too much excitement to even respond Lee only silently nodded and followed.

* * *

"So, what is your interesting news?" He waited patiently as Lee sipped his tea with gratitude and then set it down.

"Well, my dear friend. It appears that my father will be heading to China in a week to associate with an old friend of his who also seems to be a martial arts master." Neji raised a brow showing his pique in interest at this sudden subject _'China?'_

"And just where in China will he be going?" Lee's smile grew as his eyes twinkled,

"Chongqing." The bowl haired boy watched with satisfaction as his best friends usually stoic face turned into complete shock as his eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up, his jaw slackened slightly as his lips parted, yet in the short millisecond it took for all this too happen it was already gone. Neji gingerly grabbed his cup and brought it to his lips,

"that is interesting news." He took a sip, "but why are you telling me this?" He took another sip as Lee spoke,

"because I will be going with him." Neji froze at his words, he had to use all the self restraint that he possessed to not just spit out the green tea that sat heavily on his tongue. He swallowed thickly as he set the cup back down.

"You...are going with him?" Lee nodded vigorously,

"yes! Isn't it incredible? I-" he stopped immediately as he took notice of Neji's subtle distraught features. He narrowed his eyes in contemplation. "What is it? What troubles you?"

"Lee, you know that Chongqing is the place where.." He hesitated a moment "..Tenten lives." His friend nodded,

"of course" his smile widened, "it's the reason as to why I came here to tell you." Neji looked him in the eye. For once in his life he truly didn't understand what was going. "Neji.." Lee's voice became hushed. "I came here to tell you this so I could know if..." his large bug like eyes darted around, then focused back on him "..if you wanted me to find her." Neji's breath hitched in his throat. "To know whats become of her, even so she knows what's become of you..." The bushy browed boy watched in mild concern as his friends emotionless mask remained in his place, but his eyes read confusion. _'he..he could find her. He could help me solve this problem, I could know what became of her, we could, in a way, connect...but this is crazy, what if he can't find her? They were the only Chu's in the town...who wouldn't know them?' _he discreetly bit the inside of his cheek. _'is...is this really happening..?'_

"You.." Neji's deep baritone voice broke through the sudden silence. "You could find her?" The questioning tone was barely noticeable, but there it was. Lee's smile once again returned to his round face.

"Yes! I most definitely could! If you could just let me know a few things about her, then I really could!" The Hyuuga's gaze shot down as he studied the floor with racing thought's in his mind _'Tenten...maybe...just maybe..'_ He looked back up at his friends, a beaming smile set on his face.

"What do you need to know?"

* * *

_1858 Spring- Chongqing, China_

"Kurenai sensei?"

"Hm?"

"What's love?" Kurenai blinked and starred at her young 16 year old student.

"I...love?" Tenten leaned forward with her elbows resting on her knees while picking the petals of of a white rose.

"Yes" she picked a petal and examined it "love" she then let it twirl to the wooden gazebo floor.

"Where has such a question suddenly come from?" Tenten straightened up with the rose still in her hand as she looked at her teacher then back at the flower which she was twirling between her fingers.

"Well...i dont know..it's just that I see all these couples holding hands, and kissing, and hugging. Then you married Asuma and now you're with his child." Kurenai's cheeks dusted pink. "I mean...can't you only do that if you're in love..?" She looked at her teachers reddish brown eyes expectantly. Kurenais face had gone quite red now.

"It's just...well yes of course. You shouldn't do those type of things till you're in love."

"So what is it?" The older woman mentally sighed,

"well...it's a bit difficult to explain...i guess you could say that, it's a special bond or connection that you have with someone. It's not really something you can explain Tenten." The glimmer of hope that had been in her dark brown eyes was suddenly gone.

"Oh.." The guilt hit Kurenai like a wall, but she could do nothing more for the poor girl.

"I'm sorry," she rested a hand gently on her knee, "but you'll know you're in love when that special someone comes along." Tenten's eyes widened,

"I will? How?" Her teacher smiled,

"you just will, I promise." The young brunette looked at her for a moment before putting her elbows back on her knees, once again plucking at the defenseless flower.

_'He loves me...he loves me not...he loves me...he loves me not...he loves me...he loves me not...he loves me...he loves me not...he lo-' _She stopped as she had reached the last pedal. She only examined it in fascination.

_' He loves me...'_

* * *

**_Good? review please!_**

**_Side note:_**

**_Zhōngqiū jié: means mid autumn festival or also known as moon-cake festival in Chinese_**

**_Moon cakes: are a popular pastry in China that is most commonly filled with sweet bean paste, but depending on the moon cake you choose it could have a different filling_**

**_Du: (the surname of the woman that gave the box of moon-cakes to Tenten) means pear tree in Chinese_**

**_Chang: (the name of the asshole that like Tenten) means prosperous and flourishing in Chinese_**

**_Hou: (the assholes last name) means nobleman in Chinese_**


	8. A journey

**Hey guys, so just as a note before you read this chapter it's pretty much lee centric, so sorry if this disappoints any of you. Also it was pointed out to me by someone that i messed up Tenten's age. In chapter 5 (i think?) i said she was turning eight when really she should've been turning seven, so that just threw everything else off and * sigh * i was so grateful they pointed it out but so frustrated on myself cause i was so sure that i had done everything right :P Anyways sorry guys, but i wont be changing anything so it doesn't confuse you guys, just thought i'd let you guys know enjoy!**

* * *

_1858 June 1__st__ - Tokyo, Japan_

Lee sat there silently with his father in the rocking carriage as they were pulled through their town. They were headed north to Akita, Japan where their ship would depart and take them to Beijing, China. Their they would take another carriage to Chongqing. All in all the trip would take them a total of seven days. Lee's eyes glanced over at his father, a small smile coming to his lips as he watched him write furiously in his leather bound journal. Either he was writing this down for memories, or to show this off to his dear friend Kakashi. He wasn't sure if he could put them as friends though; his father and Kakashi appeared to be friends until something competitive would come along. Then they would be at each other throats rubbing it in one anothers face if they won. It almost reminded him of Neji and his relationship. The only difference was that Neji was much more calm and would only slip in snide, cocky remarks when he won, which was most of the time. Lee's jaw subconsciously clenched; even if they were best friends he couldn't deny that Neji was his biggest rival and always would be. That thought itself didn't bother either one of them. To them it was a good thing, it was a reason to train and to work harder, and to not give up. It was a way for them to know that their was always more room to improve. Besides, their friendship was practically unbreakable, sure things were rough in the beginning, but it all worked out in the end.

* * *

Flashback

A 6 year old Neji Hyuuga walked down the streets of Tokyo alone. White bindings were wrapped around his forehead tightly, hiding it away from the rest of the world. No one questioned as to why the young prodigy had suddenly decided to do this. Everyone knew that his father did the same thing; they believed that he was just mimicking him. Yet people also began to notice the sudden change in the child; he was quieter and seemed much colder, his pearl eyes were void of any emotion. The thought of his small emotionless face and unreadable expression made some adults receive shivers down their very spines. No one knew the reason behind the change, and many weren't about to meddle into the Hyuuga family business to find out. Only one boy was willing to understand what was going on with the young Hyuuga, and that was Rock Lee himself.

He had been following the young boy for a good amount of time now; diving behind stands and somersaulting behind corners pressing his back flush against walls and doing his best to blend into the shadows. His clumsy footsteps though were more than enough to give him away. Oh yes, the little prodigy had notice him blocks ago, but to humor him he would continue to appear oblivious. As Neji made his way up a red wooden bridge he heard a voice call to him.

"Hyuuga Neji!" He stopped in the middle of the bridge and slowly turned his head to look behind him down at the bug eyed boy before him. He completely turned to get a good look at his stalker. He had large bug like eyes and from his long messy hair on his head sprouted a decently long braid. The bushiness of his brows made him wonder just what kind of a freak show this boy really was.

The boy continued starring and pointing at him with a triumphant look on his face. They stood like that for a moment before he watched the strange boys face drop to one of confusion.

"You don't seem surprised to see me?" Neji inwardly smirked as he spoke,

"I knew you were there the whole time." He watched with satisfaction as the boy appeared shocked, he continued. "Your footsteps were so heavy and clumsy, if I wasn't able to hear you then I would've been deaf." The boy's shocked face turned quickly to frustrated anger as he once again pointed a finger up at the Hyuuga in front of him.

"No matter! Neji Hyuuga I challenge you to a spar!" Neji raised a brow at the boys request, his cold eyes slowly looked him over. If he was correct they had to be the same age and about the same height, _'it could be an interesting fight...no'_ he quickly thought. He found this ridiculous and he would not delve into such trivial things.

"Hn." He turned on his heel and began to walk down the bridge. Lee was shocked,

"where are you going?! I challenged you to a spar Hyuuga Neji!"

"Not interested," he muttered back. Lee gritted his teeth as his face became slightly red.

"That's the kind of thing I would expect from a coward!"

Neji stopped dead in his tracks, the word echoed in his head _'coward..'_ His fists clenched as hist jaw clenched. He turned to face Lee who now had a cocky grin on his face,

"what did you just say to me?"

"A coward! You Neji Hyuuga are a co-" in a blur Neji had charged at him and landed a swift punch under his ribs. Lee chocked on his breath as he suddenly hunched over and vomited. Quickly taking a step back the Hyuuga boy avoided the puke. The strange boy soon fell to the floor, landing right in his own throw up. He clenched his stomach as he shook and did his best to collect his breath. Neji looked down and watched him with cold eyes,

"next time, think before you speak." He then turned on his heel and walked away without another a glance.

Lee chuckled to himself _'not the best way to start of a friendship, but it worked for us..'_

For weeks after the event Lee continued to follow and challenge Neji to spars. The young Hyuuga didn't understand he thought that this ridiculous boy would be out of his life, but he guessed that his stupidity was controlling his young actions a bit too much. He didn't even know the boy's name. On one too many occasions he attempted to get his name out but Neji would cut him off saying he wasn't interested. Now of course this caused a whole new wave of ballistic rage to pass over the bug eyed boy. As Neji left through the Hyuuga compound gates one morning he was surprised to see no sign of Lee. He was a bit confused, knowing how he was always ready and waiting to take any opportunity that he was given to spar with the prodigy. Ignoring it though he made his way through the town, as he approached an odango stand he suddenly heard some scuffling coming from the alley near by. His young mind was easily intrigued and his childish curiosity got the best of him. Forgetting the yummy snack he was waiting in line for he made his way to the new destination. As he approached the alley ways opening he heard muffled noises and voices, they sounded about his age.

Lee layed their in a crumpled heap against they alley wall, four boys surrounded him laughing as they kicked him.

"What's wrong caterpillar brow! Not man enough to fight back!"

"I thought you said you could take us!"

"You're nothing but a weakling!" Lee covered the top of his head as silent tears streamed down his face. Their feet kicked the same bruised spots on his body over, and over ,and over. He could feel the skin becoming raw and burning from the irritation.

"You really are worthless people," the kicking suddenly stopped and Lee's eyes popped open at the sound of that familiar voice. The four boys over heard the voice over their laughter and turned to see who had interrupted them. They were slightly taken aback to see Hyuuga Neji walking towards them with a cool and confident stride. He stopped in front of them, "aren't you?" They were silent for a moment before the leader of the four spoke,

"get lost Hyuuga." Neji crossed his arms,

"not until you leave him alone."

"What's it to you?"

"It's not a fair fight, only cowards would call four against one a fair fight." Lee's eyes widened as he watched them speak, it was at that moment that he understood what a coward really was. Hyuuga Neji was the farthest thing from one.

"What did you just call us?"

"It seems your stupidity is rendering you deaf too." In anger the leader lunged at him, he easily grabbed his fist and the front of his shirt flipping him over his head and slamming him down to the ground. The boy coughed as he rolled over in pain and breathless with tears going down his face. Neji turned to look at the other three, "I advise you leave." without another word they ran from the alley, the boy on the floor following after. He turned back to look at Lee's tear stained face. He sighed as he walked over and kneeled in front of him, "are you alright?" Embarrassed but grateful he only nodded his head. Neji sighed again as he grabbed the strange boys arm and brought him to his feet wrapping one arm around his waist. "Where do you live?" He hesitated a moment before telling him. Neji followed his directions and began to walk with him. A silence settled between them before it was broken, "What's your name." Lee's face had a look of surprise as he turned to look at him. The question that was asked hardly sounded like one, but he knew that it was just the way he was. A crooked smile came to his lips showing his pearly white teeth.

"Rock Lee, my father is Maito Gai." Neji only nodded at his response _'Maito Gai? This is his son..? well now that I think about it they do look a bit alike.. but then he is from a well off family?...who knew..'_ Soon enough the two boys reached Lee's home. Their they walked through the gates and to the front of the home. The boys disentangled themselves and stood in front of one another. Lee looked down, "thank you Neji san" he bowed, "for everything." Once straightening up he watched a flustered Neji just nod and look away. He pursed his lips and then tightened them in a thin line. To Lee it appeared that he wanted to say something, but just couldn't get the words out. He waited patiently, and soon enough he spoke.

"I was wondering if.." his pearl gaze wandered back to Lee's bug like one, he could see the barely contained giddiness in them as he already knew what he would ask, but he continued, "if maybe you wanted to spar together some time?" His response was immediate,

"yes!" Then, to Neji's horror and surprise, he was suddenly grabbed in a painful hug.

"Lee" he gritted out, "release me!"

End Flashback

* * *

The bowl haired boy had to bite his lip to keep from bursting out into hysterical laughter. Just recalling Neji's face was priceless. He looked at his father who was now waving and yelling out goodbye's to people they passed as they were finally leaving Tokyo. _'When did he lower the window?' _He shook his head as his father raised the window once again and looked at him with a joyous smile.

"Lee my boy, are you ready for this adventure?" His sons smile grew,

"I was born ready."

* * *

_Akita, Japan_

Lee admired the scenery of the port town through the carriage window. His eyes widening as he saw vendors with their large carts behind them yelling out their prices for their products and the special bargains they had. One man held a chicken by its legs as he held it upside down, his other hand cupped the side of his mouth as he yelled for people's attention on his product. Another woman was going from person to person and trying to persuade them to be her fruit, showing their quality and how ripe and large they were. Lee smiled as he saw a small child skip to the woman and give her a few yen for the sweet apple in her hand. His eyes then wandered to an older gentle man who was seated under a makeshift tent. He sat with his legs crossed and shirtless with only a pair of torn, dirty pants covering his lower half. The man had a large sheet of paper in front of him, he had a brush in his hand, and a small makeshift pallet of colors to his side. It was then Lee took notice of the various paintings that sat on his opposite side on display for people to see, and most likely buy.

Coincidentally their carriage stopped right by the old man. Lee looked to his father who was still sound asleep and snoring loudly; he shook his shoulder

"Papa!" The man grunted before shaking his head out of sleep with a bit of saliva coming from the corner of his mouth, he cleared his throat,

"what is it Lee?"

"We've stopped, I believe were here." This officially woke his father up.

"Oh! Splendid! Come Lee!" Both men quickly made their way out of the carriage, it jiggled with their movement until they had finally settled their feet on ground. Gai hurried to the back to make sure that their luggage was taken care of and treated gently, but Lee did not follow. Instead he stopped in front of the painter from before. He watched silently as the man worked. His brush going from paint to paint, the colors blending and coming together on the paper easily. He watched as his quick strokes began to make a beautiful picture; in a manner of minutes he had finished. It was a scenery with pale colors blended together as the background; soft pinks, blues, yellows, and greens completely covered the white that was now underneath. Using black paint; small detailed figures created the scenery of a harbor.

Men stood in their boats fishing and hauling large nets filled with the days catch. Boats Littered the water. Big, small, short, and tall. The painting itself was truly a work of art. Before the man could put it to his side to completely dry and to 'officially' put it on the market, he was stopped,

"excuse me, sir?" old grey eyes turned up to look into Lee's young black ones. "How much for that painting?" He pointed to the work in his hands. The older gentleman looked from the paper back to the strange looking boy, to the paper and back again. He licked his lips as he answered,

"twenty yen." Lee nodded and took out thirty, dropping the money into the man's held out hand while grabbing his purchase. He smiled as he told him,

"keep the change." He then turned and walked off while admiring the art in his hands. Lee stopped as he came to stand next to his father.

"Hm? What do you have there my son?"

"It's a painting I just bought, it's amazing." Gai looked over his sons shoulder and took in the talent put into the painting.

"It truly is... Do not lose it Lee, this will stand as a memento of our trip." He looked up and nodded at his father. Both of their attentions were brought to the sudden yelling of a man as he called for anyone taking the boat from Akita to Beijing to board the ship. "And there's our vessel!" both Lee and Gai made their way towards the ship, "impressive isn't she?" Lee starred in awe at the ship as he ascended the ramp_ 'impressive id an understatement, this is incredible!' _He studied the orange squared sails, and their massive size. His eyes followed the men going up and down them while securing large ropes to the top of them, and down to the deck of the ship. "Come Lee." He felt his fathers strong hand come around and grab his shoulder, guiding him down a few steps from the main deck to the wait of the ship.

They continued walking to the other side where there were doorways; the one on the right had rooms for women and children, the one on the left was for the men. They made their way to the appropriate one; making their way down the hall about half way through they stopped and found an empty room. They entered and began to settle. Gai once again falling asleep quickly on his simple cot. Lee shook his head as he came over and layed a thin blanket over his sleeping form. He then turned back to his things and finished unpacking for their temporary stay. It was then his eye caught the painting, he grabbed it and studied it once again. His finger tips traced over the brush strokes, His eyes roving over every detail as if he didn't know everyone already. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the painting itself felt very important. Sitting himself down on his own cot, Lee took out his leather bound journal and undid the string holding it shut. He flipped the pages to his last entry and folded the painting, marking the page there with it. Seeing the entry reminded him of the conversation he and Neji had before he left.

* * *

Flashback

"Are you sure you remember everything?" Lee turned to look into pearl eyes, he found it quite humorous to see his usually calm friend so worked up about this.

"Of course, I wrote it all down" he held up the leather journal, "remember?" Neji nodded his head in approval. They were silent as he watched his friend finish packing for his trip tomorrow.

"Lee," he stopped once again and faced the Hyuuga.

"Yes?" He hesitated a moment before speaking,

"if you can't find her or...things just aren't well, then don't worry about it." His bug eyed friend starred at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Neji sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He knew what he was telling him was a very likely possibility, but just talking about it was overly difficult. He had no idea what Lee would find out on his trip. The last time he had seen Tenten things weren't exactly well. He recalled the crying screaming face of her five year old self. He shook the image away from his mind.

"Just.. don't be disappointed if you don't find her or if you don't bring back good things to say." His friend had fallen silent for a moment as his large eyes starred at him,

"but-"

"Just don't get your hopes up." Lee studied him and noticed his friend usually strong posture seemed a bit hunched today, his usual calmness was gone, and if he was correct there were dark circles under his eyes, he hadn't been sleeping. He had broken their eye contact awhile ago, until he called to him once again and the familiar Hyuuga eyes met his once again.

"By saying that, are you trying to reassure me, or yourself?" He would never forget the never before seen look of shock that crossed over the stoic prodigy's face.

End Flashback

* * *

Shaking out of the memory he looked down at his writings.

_Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes_

_Tenten Chu _

_16 (turning 17 on June 5)_

_Father: Ai Chu_

_Mother: Deceased _

_Bilingual: Chinese/ Japanese_

There wasn't really much for him to remember, but it was more than enough. He looked at his father who was snoring soundly, and silently thanked him for teaching him Chinese and continuing Neji's lessons in it. If not for that then this couldn't be possible. Lee sighed as a sudden sleepiness washed over him. He closed the book and securely tied the string before putting it under his pillow. He layed down and brought the sheets up to his chin _' please...let all go well.' H_e soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_1858 June 3__rd__ – Beijing, China_

"Eight hundred yuan."

"Eight hundred? That's completely unreasonable."

"Eight hundred yuan!"

"That is a ridiculous amount! I wont pay it."

"Do you want the carriage?"

"Not at that price!"

"Look, this is one of the best carriages in town. You're paying for your worth!" Gai pursed his lips as he scrutinized the scrawny man before him.

"How about I pay when we return from our trip?"

"No! You must pay here and now! I have taxes to pay, children to feed, and a home to take care of!" Gai continued to stare at him, trying to decipher if such a carriage was really worth this much money. He peered behind the man and starred at it. He quickly glanced at the clock against the wall and noticed it was almost three. He sighed as he thought it over _' We should've been on the road hours ago, but with the ships delay and now this we may just have to find a place in town to stay' _Gai sighed as he met the man's gaze once again.

"Fine." He handed him the money, "but I will be picking it up tomorrow morning five o'clock sharp." The man nodded as he took the money,

"and it will be ready and waiting, a pleasure doing business with you." Without another word the skinny man turned on his heel and entered his small shop once again. Gai starred at the empty space where the man once stood before turning around, and crossing the street to meet back up with Lee.

"How was it?"

"Fine... I suppose."

"Suppose?" Lee starred at his father in confusion he sighed,

"Well I got the carriage..."

"Yes?"

"But I had to pay eight hundred yuan for it, and were going to have to find a place to stay for the night because we leave tomorrow morning at five o'clock sharp." Lee was silent for a moment as his father told him all of this in one quick breath. He was speechless, his mind was only able to conjure one word.

"Nani?!"

* * *

**_Review_**_**please!**_

_**Side note:**_

_**Nani: means "what" in**_** Japanese**


	9. Hello

**Hey guys so yay! next chapter! anyways if you have any questions just ask, also tell me how i'm doing! i wanna make sure you guys are pleased and happy :3 anyways enjoy!**

* * *

_1848 June 4__th__ – Beijing, China_

_* creak * _

Lee sighed as he sat himself down heavily in the carriage. This early morning wake up call wasn't exactly a great way to start of his day, and considering that he wasn't able to bathe with warm water this morning made him feel even worse. He shivered at the thought of the ice cold water dumping over his body. He watched with tired eyes as his father stumbled in and gave him the same exhausted look back, he yawned.

"I know this isn't the best start to our adventure, but" he lowered the window and stuck his arm out giving the coachman the signal to start moving. " Every path will hold a few bumps along the way." His son smiled as the carriage jolted and began rocking with movement. A silence fell between them and Gai took advantage of this to pick up on lost hours of sleep. Lee turned his head to stare out the window, he watched the miles and miles of rice paddy fields pass in a green blur. Men and women were already out and about at this hour planting and hard at work. Their large bamboo hats obscuring their faces from anyone's peering eyes. Even without them it was difficult for him to see much due to the still dark sky. His sight seeing continued until he noticed familiar, bright orange rays stream from a green horizon. Lee's eyes transfixed on the source of mornings light. The sky was as red as blood and only became more intense as the sun continued to rise. Soft hues of pinks and purples began to disperse within the wispy clouds that began to form in the heavens above.

Lee's large eyes squinted as the rays shot through the carriage's small window. The water in the fields reflected the sunlight making it appear like liquid gold. Nature's beauty continued to take his breath away as colorful life returned to everything that the rays touched. He yawned as the warm sun began to warm his very body. Giving a sleepy smile Lee settled himself deeper into his seat, _'nothing wrong with taking a little nap...'_ Soon enough both men in the carriage were fast asleep.

* * *

_1858 June 7__th__ – Chongqing, China_

"So, when is this friend of yours arriving Yéye?" Tenten asked her grandfather as she delicately wiped the dust from each jade statue. Gently taking each one and handling it with care.

"Well, he said that they would be here by the seventh, but their could've been a delay of some sort and we could be expecting them tomorrow?" She hummed her approval before something struck her,

"wait, you said 'they'." Her grandfather looked up from his soup,

"yes?"

"Who's 'they'?" He gave her a confused look,

"did I not tell you?" Tenten was thoroughly confused now, what has he not told her?

"Tell me what?" He chuckled,

"this friend of mine has a son who he is bringing with him, that detail must've slipped my mind. He's about two years older than you, I think?" She watched him raise his eyes to the ceiling as his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. She paid him no mind though as she had ceased her dusting. _'A son? Two years older then me, eh? Hm... I could get to know him a bit, I guess. Didn't he say that he was from Tokyo?' _An image of Neji suddenly appeared in her mind, she inwardly gasped, _'is it possible that he knows Neji..? No, what am I saying? The likeliness of that is...well, one in a million!... Yet, I could still ask..'_

"But Tenten," she looked back to meet her grandfathers honey eyes,

"yes?"

"You are to not let them know who you truly are." She blinked at him a few times in confusion,

"wha-but why not? They aren't from here? It won't matter?"

The old man began to sip his soup again,

"I understand that, but still I will not take any chances. You know the reason why we hide your true identity, and I want to keep it that way." He watched the distraught look come over her features, he once again settled the spoon down in his soup. He hated doing this to her, but it truly was for the best. "Come here my child." She hesitated a moment before putting down the small statue and making her way over to him. She sat herself down on the open cushion next him, he took her hand, "please understand that I am only doing this for your own safety little one, I don't mean to hurt you." She nodded,

"I know." She then felt him push her bangs to the side a bit to get a better look at her downcast eyes. She took a quick glance at his almost empty soup bowl, and before he could utter another word she asked, "would you like more soup Yéye?" His eyes widened a fraction as he blinked at her sudden question; he sadly smiled,

"I would like that very much." Without another word she grabbed the blue and white china bowl and made her way to the kitchen.

As her slow steps took her to the large pot that sat on the old stove she couldn't help but think back to their conversation. Just what was he so afraid of? It didn't make any sense that he would want to keep her identity hidden from even foreigners. A twinge of anger struck her, how could she ask this boy anything about Neji if she couldn't even give him her real name. It just wasn't fair. Tenten sighed as she grabbed the lid with a thick piece of cloth and removed it. She inhaled deeply the smell of her Yéye's favorite wonton soup. A warmth filled her as she began thinking of all the good things that he'd done for her. She frowned with guilt, _'why am I acting like such a brat, it's not that much of a problem. I'll just do as he says and be a good girl.' _She grimaced at the thought of being a 'good girl'. She slowly began to ladle the soup into the ceramic bowl, _'but that's all I've ever been, a good girl. When will I ever begin my "new journey"...what...what if that day never begins?' _She ceased her actions as she starred down at her reflection in the bronze colored liquid. Her mind began to flash with images of her slowly becoming old in the temple; alone, forgotten, known in the town as someone she was not. She shook her head, _'I don't want that to be my future!' _She set the ladle down, _'then what is my future? Where will I go from here?'_ She continued to stare into the soup.

"Little lóng, are you alright?" Quickly, she picked up the ladle once again and added a bit more soup before setting it down and closing the lid. Slowly returning she made a decision, _'if I stick around that boy i'll be much too tempted to ask him about Neji and reveal my true self to him.' _She gently set the bowl on the table, her Yéye smiled up at her, she smiled back. _' I'll just have to distract myself during their stay. I must avoid him at all costs.' _She watched the old man sip his soup with a quiet hum of approval. _'It's for the best...'_

* * *

_1858 June 8__th__ – __Chongqing, China_

" Simply amazing.." Lee whispered to himself as he gazed with wide eyes at the small town of Chongqing. His mouth wide and open in a broad smile as he admired the sights. He 'oohed' and 'awwed' at the beautiful lush green mountains that surrounded the area. The clear blue sky and the brilliant sun only tempted him to escape from the carriage, and to climb the highest peaks just to see how close he could get to touching it. He watched with amazement as the shadows from the white fluffy clouds above skimmed over the surfaces of the mountains. His gaze then moved down to the area around him. There he watched young children skip and frolic through the streets in care free content. The people shared smiles and laughs with one another as they conversed, and the women were- Lee's gaze stopped on a raven beauty, her hair was as shiny as silk, skin as white and pure as a porcelain doll. Her small nose and plump lips were captivating to any man's eyes, yet even though all there features were quite fetching there was only one that truly caught his attention, her feet. He watched in flabbergasted shock as the woman swung awkwardly on her unusually tiny feet. They were quite cute actually, he had to admit that, but extremely strange. _'How could a woman have such tiny feet?'_ He silently wondered. It was then Gai had noticed a strange look come over his sons face.

"Hm? What is it Lee? Has a beautiful woman caught your interest?" He chuckled good naturedly, he knew that his son would accept no one else unless it be the Haruno girl.

Before Lee could ask his father anything about the strange woman she had already passed his line of sight and was no longer in view. _'I'll ask him later...'_

* * *

_The Temple of Zu_

"Kurenai sensei?"

"Yes?" Tenten hesitated a moment before asking her question. She looked down to her flat covered feet and contemplated if she should truly ask or not. She cocked her head to the side and tapped the tips of her shoes together. Kurenai looked up from the book in her hands and glanced at her young student. Noticing where her line of sight was she became more curious as to what she was going to ask. "What is it Tenten?" She bit her lip before replying,

"do you think that...that my feet make me ugly?" Reddish brown eyes widened as the book slipped from her teachers grasp. It fell to the ground with a solid _clump._

"I..." She watched Tenten bend over and pick up the dropped object. Once she straightened up she continued, "I don't understand? Where did a question like that come from? Has someone said something about them? Do you think they are? I can promise you tha-" She was cut off by her young pupils laughter. She blinked in confusion,

"oh sensei, don't worry so much. I was merely curious." Her dark gaze moved back to the topic of their conversation. "It's not that anyone has said anything, nor do I think they are, I just don't understand why people think that you're not beautiful unless you have unnaturally small feet.." Kurenai listened as her voice became softer at the end of her statement, the way her eyes dimmed slightly, the way her mood obviously dropped. She smiled sadly,

"Tenten," she gently layed a hand on her knee, "your feet can not determine your beauty. They never have and they never will. The only thing that will ever determine how beautiful you are, or how beautiful you are not" she lifted her hand, "is this." Gently she layed a pale finger on the satin of her shirt that covered the skin just above her full left breast. Dark brown eyes met hers before asking,

"my heart?" Her teachers smile grew as she nodded.

"Be bitter, and ugliness will overcome you, but be kind," Kurenai reached behind her and picked a white orchid " and beauty will bloom." She softly put the scented flower into the bun on the left side of the teenage girls head. She starred at her sensei with a flushed smile of appreciation. Before she could give her thanks a loud gong rung through out the temple. Tenten gasped,

"the guests! They must have arrived." She stood and was ready to leave before she suddenly remembered her manners and turned bowing low to her teacher "Arigatō Kurenai sensei, Osoreiri kudasai." Not even waiting for a response she turned and quickly made her way down the gazebo's stone steps and ran across the gardens lush green grass, kicking off her shoes just before she entered the temple.

* * *

_The Arrival_

"Gai!"

"Master Hui!" Both men gave a small bow before embracing one another in a warm hug. Gai's larger frame encompassed the small man easily, Lee feared he might break him. Pulling apart they both spoke, "Master Hui it's been too long! Look at this place! It certainly has grown since I was last here."

"Well of course! We have more and more monks entering into here every day, we must accommodate somehow." Gai chuckled before reaching behind him.

"Master, I would like to introduce you to my pride and joy, my son Lee." He bowed in front of the elder man,

"it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Master Hui." Hui chuckled in appreciation,

"what a sturdy young man you have. Oh, that reminds me." He turned around and began to look down the hall behind them. "Where is that girl?"

"Where's who?" He turned back to face his guests,

"just-"

"hello Yéye!" Both men's eyes widened as they saw a beautiful dark haired girl jog over to the little man and lay a chaste kiss on his cheek before standing up right before them with her small hands clasped in front of her. Her dark brown eyes shun with curiosity as she analyzed them with quick shifts of her large eyes. Her cream colored qipao brought out the glow of her skin, the baggy black pants that covered her legs and the black flats that covered her feet brought surprise to both men, yet for different reasons. _'Does she..?' _Hui chuckled,

"Lee, Gai, I would like for you to meet my granddaughter, Tiantian." Both men bowed as she did the same action back,

"it's a pleasure to meet you both."

As they straightened up Lee took note of something, _'dark brown eyes, dark brown hair? Tenten? No, he said her name was Tiantian, and didn't Neji say that she came from a wealthy family?' _He watched as she quickly excused her self saying she had classes to attend to. He robotically followed his father and his master to the tea room where they sat at a low table with black tea steaming in front of all of them.

"Master, I didn't know you had a granddaughter?" He laughed,

"I don't, Tiantian is in no way related to me by blood, she merely appeared on the temple doorstep one night, and you know that I couldn't just leave her. So I took her in and have been raising her since." Gai gaped,

"that's incredible! A beautiful young girl she is! Tell me, have you taught her any martial arts?" Lee's ears perked up at this sudden topic,

"of course, you think I would take her under my wing and leave her completely defenseless?" He sipped his tea, "I think not." His father nodded in approval,

"I should've guessed, how old is she?"

"she turned seventeen June fifth." Lee felt a spark at that statement, _' turned seventeen June fifth? That's much too coincidental? Could Tiantian and Tenten be the same person... it could be possible? Perhaps...'_ The men's small chat continued as these questions and others racked his brain non stop in a never ending current that was beginning to drown out any other thoughts that he had.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**Side note:**_

_**An orchid represents integrity, nobility and friendship. It was believed to be elegant yet humble, natural yet refined, joyous yet polite and independent yet friendly.**_

_**Arigatō means thank you in Japanese**_

_**Osoreiri kudasai means please, excuse me in Japanese**_

_**Hui (The old monks name) means intelligent, wise, or brightness**_

_**wonton soup is a soup filled with pork, spices, garlic, or green onions stuffed dumplings (it's really yummy!)**_


	10. Gong

**i'm sorry i made all you guys wait :( Other then being lazy i was suffering through some serious writers block. I'm good now though! enjoy this chapter! btw: you'll get more Neji action next chapeter, well its really a smidge, but i can't help it! gomen!**

* * *

_The Temple of Zu Courtyard_

_**Thunk**_

_'I hope I wasn't rude for dismissing myself so easily..'_

_**Thunk**_

_'but I can't help it!'_

_**Thunk**_

_'The temptation to say something that I shouldn't is too strong...'_

_**Thunk**_

Tenten ceased throwing her kunai into the wooden target on the tree. She twirled the next one in her hand, watching the way the light reflected off of it when it was in certain positions. She gave a small smile as she recalled working late into the night sharpening, and oiling her weapons as always. The thoughts suddenly struck her again, the sudden urge to know of Neji's where abouts was becoming an obsession. She groaned, _'why now?! I bet he hardly even remembers me, we were just kids! I was just a small part of his child hood just like...he was in mine.' _She grit her teeth as she knew that it was a lie, _'if only I could ask that boy!' _Her grip tightened as she suddenly chucked it with incredible force into the wooden target.

**THUNK!**

It knocked the kunai before it off of the bullseye and caused a spiderweb of cracks to sprout from it. _'Che, but what's holding me back? Yéye's words. That's it. It's my choice to do as he says or to not to...' _She once again through a kunai in suppressed anger.

**THUNK!**

Doing the same as the last it took the place of the last kunai and hit the center. Going deeper, the cracks spread further, and before she knew it the target had split apart and fell from the tree.

"Oi! Tenten!" Her gaze slid downwards to meet her sensei's glaring one. She looked a few times in confusion as his dark gaze gave off a frustrated aura. She then noticed that his place under her target practice tree maybe wasn't the best. She rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly at her sensei.

"G-gomen Asuma sensei.." He was surrounded by pieces of wood, chips were in his hair, and a large piece of the target appeared to have fallen on the cigarette that was tightly clenched in his teeth successfully breaking off more than half. He grumbled as he placed one elbow on his knee and held the side of his face with his large hand.

"Your aims already too perfect for comfort, but now inhuman strength? Gīzu-go, I won't come out of this place alive." Tenten gave a nervous laugh at her sensei's words.

"Gomen'nasai, my mind was somewhere else..." He listened to the nervousness leave her voice and instead become somber. He looked at his student and analyzed her. He took note of her downcast look and the shaking of her clenched fists. This was very unlike her, she was usually quite happy and relaxed. No matter how seriously she would take something she would always have a smile to spare. His brow knitted in frustration, _'Kurenai had mentioned something about her being a tad...off, and to not go to hard on her today.' _He rolled and gnawed on the end of the cigarette that was left over, he began to stand, _'but the enemy will never go easy on you just because your having a "bad day." ' _He retrieved his trench knives from his pockets and slid his fingers through them. His grip tightened as he felt the cool metal touch his hot, calloused hands.

"Tenten." Her head shot up as she looked up at her sensei just in time to see him right in front of her ready to strike. A quick gasp escaped her lips before she back flipped away from the aggressive strike he took at her. She gritted her teeth as she lowered her self into a defensive stance. She reached to her left bun and removed the white orchid from it and layed it in the grass. Her gaze still trained on the man in front of her.

"Hm? What's wrong Tenten?" He took a mocking tone. "You don't trust your sensei enough to turn your back on him?" Her eyes narrowed,

"never trust the enemy." He smirked at her response and ran towards her in a break neck speed. She stayed still as she watched him inch closer and closer. _'Wait for it..'_ He was almost to her, _'wait for it..'_ He arrived in front of her, _'wait for it.'_ He began to bring his right arm towards her. _'Now!'_ Just as the sharpened blade was about to meet her throat she reared her head back and brought her left hand up, pushing his arm the rest of the way across his body. She then brought her left leg up and attempted to kick the side of the head but was surprised to see him duck last minute. With the momentum of her kick and the grip on his hand she was able to jump over him and twirl away before he attempted another strike. Neither was out of breath as they starred at each other with hard determined looks. _'She just needs to get her mind back in to what's important..'_ They rushed towards each other. _'This is all she needs..'_ They met with an echoing clang of metal as kunai met knife. _'Yes, this is all she needs.'_

* * *

Lee, Gai, and Hui watched the spar continue. The two people participating completely oblivious to their presence. Gai and Hui watched in impressed content as Lee simply starred in awe.

"She..she's incredible.." Hui chuckled in appreciation,

"yes, her natural flexibility helps her greatly along with her acrobatics." They watched as Tenten did a front flip and two twists while unleashing a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the older man. Asuma avoided them all before taking some of the small metal projectiles and sending them back to their owner. Reacting quickly Tenten did two aerial cartwheels and then quickly dropped to the ground. Her eyes narrowed as she took out four senbon in between her fingers in her clenched fist. They continued the spar without interruption.

"Tell me master, who is that man?" Lee continued to watch, but with sudden intrigue began to watch the man that his father had pointed out.

"That, Gai, is Asuma Sarutobi."

"Hm, he appears to be quite skilled. How long has he been teaching her?" Hui thought for a moment before speaking,

" since she was eight." He sighed dejectedly, "it was I who taught her before then, but unfortunately," he gave a dry laugh. "My body became too old." Lee and Gai glanced over to Hui, he watched the spar with shining eyes and a sad smile on his lips. Gai's dark gaze fell downwards, but then up to see Tenten and Asuma finish. They bowed to each other and said quick goodbyes with a good laugh over something Asuma had said.

"Lee." He turned to look at his father who continued to watch Tenten who was now waving goodbye to the retreating figure of her sensei. "Why don't you go have Tiantian show you the temple that your father grew up in?" Lee's eyes widened as he showed a giant smile.

"Yes, of course! Tiantian!" The said girl turned as she heard her name called and watched the tall boy run over to her asking for a tour. She gave a small smile and nodded in agreement; as she lead them away Gai turned to face his old master.

* * *

_Tenten and Lee_

Tenten kept a steady pace as she lead Lee through the temple halls. Every now and again she would stop and show a room or point out a certain object and explain its importance. Lee 'oohed' and 'awed' at all the appropriate points, all too happy to see this magnificent place. As he would admire Tenten would only watch him with a pensive face, _'this boy is so...' _She watched him hop, literally, around the room with glittery eyes like a child _'..eccentric. Neji would never associate, or even become friends with someone like this.'_ She inwardly sighed, _'I guess there really is no point in asking him anything...'_

"Yes! Now let us go to the next room!" She watched his over enthusiastic self march into the hall.

"Uh, shouldn't you be following me?" His head suddenly popped back into the room.

"Oh? Am I not going the right way?" He gave her the confused look of a child and she almost sighed in exasperation, _' and to think I found him cute for ten seconds...'_

* * *

_Gai and Hui_

The two men sat silently in the tea room once again. A younger monk entered and set a bamboo tray down with a pot of hot teat. Silently, he set the large china down and taking his tray, exited without a word. Gai reached out and grabbed the cloth covered handle, pouring tea into both of their cups.

"What troubles you master?" He set the pot back down and looked to Hui. His head was bowed as he stared at the black tea before him. Gai waited patiently for him to speak as he played with the hem of his shirt in anxiety.

"Tell me, Gai." He fell silent and did not continue; his old student swallowed thickly,

"yes? What is it?" He was silent for a moment longer before beginning again,

"tell me, what will happen if you drink hot tea." The younger man starred in confusion at the older man in front of him _'..what will happen...if you drink hot...tea...?'_ He answered,

"well if you are not careful, you could burn your tongue." Hui nodded at his answer,

"yes, but" he lifted the small cup to his lips and blew on the tea. Steam flew away from the sudden man made breeze, yet quickly returned when it stopped. " What happens when the tea is not longer hot, but warm?" Once again Gai blinked with a puzzled expression at these sudden questions, he licked his dry lips,

"then it will be an enjoyable drink." Once again his master nodded in approval of his answer.

"Also true, but what happens when your tea is cold?" At that question Gai suddenly glanced at Lee's cold tea that was left next to him. He knew the answer, but wasn't exactly sure where his old master was going with this. He looked back to Hui's honey colored eyes,

"cold tea is no longer useful or wanted." The old man settled the cup back down with a soft smile on his lips,

"yes, a humans life is like a cup of tea Gai."

His old students eyes widened at the sudden analogy, yet he could not truly comprehend it,

"what do you mean, master?" Hui continued,

"when the tea is fresh and hot, its is like a young child or a young adult. They are wild and free, you must be careful with them. To much all at once, and who knows what the outcome will be. If you can not handle it, then you will get hurt, but if you can then you have nothing to worry about. If you take hot tea little by little, with a small breeze of discipline, then you can still enjoy it at it's highest point while taking your time." Gai's mouth fell open slightly as he began to understand. "When the tea is warm, then you are an adult, or getting old like me." He chuckled. "When warm you will be able to take the time as fast or as slow as you desire, it is your choice. It has lost heat due to time, just like a persons body is worn away by the years. Everyone likes it warm." Gai felt a cold sweat begin at the back of his neck as he waited for the last part, "and when you tea is cold, well what can I say? No one likes cold tea just like no one likes a rotting body." Black eyes widened in shock as he barely contained a gasp.

"M-master..." He was cut off.

" When the tea has gone cold than it is no longer useful, it means that there is no longer youth and that the person has died." Gai remained silent as his wide eyes starred at the tea before him that was no longer steaming. "Gai." His gaze shot upwards. "My tea is becoming cold."

* * *

_Tenten and Lee_

Soon enough the two young adults arrived in the temples garden. Tenten smiled as she admired the garden that she grew up playing and learning in. Trees filled with camellia were sporadically spread throughout the lush greenery. Rose bushes surrounded the base of each building and the snow white gazebo itself. The china rose called hummingbirds and butterflies alike to its alluring color, and seductive smell. Peony's sat ever so delicate in their green thrones, welcoming those that entered into the gardens. Lee raised his head to stare at them in wonder, their sweet smell calling to him. Koi fish leaped from their watery home. Their orange, white, and black gills glittering in the sunlight. They swam happily around and beneath water lotuses' that sailed peacefully on the crystal water. Near the kitchen window were osmanthus. Tenten quickly made a mental note to make some guì huā chá later. She spared a glance at the narcissus that bloomed in stunning yellows and whites near another entrance of the temple; she would have to pick those later for Yéye. Slowly, she approached the gazebo and began to ascend its steps, she silently admired the orchids that appeared just above the pristine railing. She reached and picked one from it stem placing it in her left bun; the other one forgotten in the courtyard. She turned to face Lee,

"would you like some tea?" She gestured to a low table that was set in the middle of the summer house with a china set and two red cushions to sit. He accepted her offer and the two sat down.

"This place is very beautiful Tiantian san." Lee suddenly caught his blunder "oh! My apologies, I forget that I am in China and not Japan." Tenten giggled as she waved it off.

"Sono daijōbu." Lee's eyes widened "don't worry, i'm bilingual. Japanese is my second language." She assured him with a smile as his mind began to race. _'Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, bilingual, turned seventeen on June 5__th__.' _He inwardly scowled,_'the only difference between them is their names, and their family back ground. Yet at the same time they're so alike! It has to be her...but at the same time... Gīzu-go! I just don't know anymore..'_ He quietly sighed and focused back on the person in front of him, only to notice that they weren't focusing on him. He blinked and watched as a soft smile was on Tenten's lips. Her hand was raised with her palm facing the floor and her fingers out in front of her. Her arm was bent so it was close to her. Her fingers moved slowly as a pearl white butterfly flew around her fingers, every now and again kissing the tips. Her smile grew as it adored her with its small show of love. Lee chuckled, she turned her head to look at him, her fingers still moving and playing with the butterfly.

"What is it Lee san? What do you find so funny?" He shook his head with his eyes closed,

"it's nothing really just," he opened his eyes as he admired the butterfly, it reminded him all too much of someone. "The butterfly reminds me of someone back home." Tenten's curiosity peaked,

"oh really?" She joked, "a girl maybe?" He chuckled at her jest, but shook his head once again.

"No not at all, he's just a friend really, a very good friend actually." Her body suddenly tensed. "He's always had a strange thing with butterflies, they come to him so easily. It's unbelievable really." Her fingers ceased their movement. "People always wonder how it's possible. I think it's because he's so calm and quiet really." She felt a grip on her heart. "He's really someone to admire." Then she began to shake, only a bit, making it go completely unnoticed by Lee. The butterfly soon flew away and it was then that he realized Tenten had ceased playing with it. "Tiantian san, is something wrong?" He looked at her large stricken eyes. They were so dark he couldn't even see her pupil, but he was sure that it would be at minuscule size due to the look she gave him. Her arm that had frozen in place dropped into her lap without care. She looked down causing her bangs to cover her eyes. She tightly gripped her qipao,

"ano...Lee san?"

"Yes?" She bit her lip for a moment before speaking,

"w...where did you say you were from?" He cocked his head at the sudden question, but still answered.

"Tokyo, Japan." she nodded.

"And you said that you had a friend that draws butterflies, correct?"

"Yes, I do." She fell silent. They both sat their quietly, Lee waited in nervous patience for her voice.

"Lee?"

"Yes?"

"What is-"

_**GONG!**_

* * *

**_Review please!_**

**_Side note:_**

**_g-gomen means sorry in Japanese_**

___**means im sorry in Japanese**_

**_Gīzu-go means geez in Japanese_**

**_trench knives are the signature knives that Asuma has throughout the Naruto series_**

**_Osmanthus- In China, its flowers are infused with green or black tea leaves, to create a scented tea called guì huā chá. In Chinese cuisine, the flowers are also used to produce osmanthus-scented jam, sweet cakes , dumplings, soups, and even liquor._**

**_Narcissus- The narcissus is known in Chinese as the "water goddess" or "the goddess who stands above the waves". The flower is believed to have occult value. It is used for exorcism, to rout out evil spirits. Many narcissus blooms together form a group of 'immortals'. Glossy ganderma stands for the correct way of living, indicating clean and healthy trends. This flower is believed to have powers to bring a person back to life._**

_**Sono daijōbu means it's alright in Japanese**_

**_Asuma is Japanese like his wife (Kurenai)_**


	11. Dead end?

**Hey guys so i have a little present for you :3 two chapters! i feel you guys deserve it :) enjoy!**

* * *

The gong rung loudly through out the temple signifying supper. Tenten's eyes widened as she quickly stood,

"oh, gomen Lee san. Supper is beginning; I have to help serve the monks." He watched as she began to walk around the table.

"W-wait! Weren't you going to ask me something?" She stopped just as she was about to descend the gazebo stairs. Lee watched her silently, he starred at her hands that clenched and unclenched.

"You're right, I was." She turned and looked him in the eye with a fake smile. It reminded him of a porcelain dolls. She watched him as he stood; her eyes appeared to have gleamed for a moment before she spoke. "What is it like in Japan?" His eyes widened as a cool breeze blew. Leaves that had fallen from their homes skidded across the gazebo floor. Loose petals blew through the space in between them. He could faintly hear the splash of the koi fish jumping in their pond; the sun hit the side of their faces in a warm splash, but neither flinched. He swallowed,

"it is very beautiful Tiantian san, and peaceful, and filled with very kind people." Her fake smile grew as her eyes lidded slightly in barely shown sadness.

"Ah, so i've heard..." Without another word Tenten turned and went down the steps running back into the temple. Lee's fists shook _'that isn't what she was going to ask me. She was going to ask about my "friend"...or Neji...Was she really going to ask about him?' _He starred at the temples empty doorway and began to descend the steps to go inside. _' I have to know if Tiantian is really Tenten or not. I'm going to have to ask around tomorrow. I could ask her, but I don't think that she'll be honest with me..'_

* * *

_Supper_

Lee silently watched Tenten as she handed bowl after bowl of cold soba noodles to arriving monks. Each one thanked her with a kind smile as she returned it. She would giggle and laugh with some of them; ask how their day was, and every now and again sneak more into their bowls. He smiled at her actions. She handed her last bowl out when she suddenly had the indescribable feeling of being watched. Tenten's head quickly whipped to stare into his dark eyes' her eyes widened as she noticed that he was smiling at her. In a friendly manner she smiled and gave a small wave. Flushing slightly from being caught red handed Lee weakly waved back. Gai and Hui watched from the end of the long table where they were seated. Gai chuckled,

"they appear to be getting along well." He ate some noodles, "don't you think?" Hui nodded in response, a smile on his face.

"Very much so." Gai starred at his master as he ate with a calm look on his old, wrinkled face. Wrinkles, he starred intently at them and didn't understand how he hadn't noticed them before. The crow feet that had already dug their impression deeply into the corner of his eyes from all the times he'd laughed and smiled. The permanent creases in his brow from worry, anger, even sadness. The lines around his mouth, each one holding a dear memory that came along with every smile and frown. His skin sagged slightly and just showed how the weight of life could truly drag down a person, no matter how strong. Gai couldn't help but feel guilty; for some strange reason the thought of still being young and able made him angry. He had gained so much over the years, while his master lost. He clenched his chopsticks a bit tighter.

Continuing to watch her, Lee saw her excuse herself with her own bowl of noodles and escape down the dark halls. He raised an eyebrow, _'just who are you really Tiantian...?'_

* * *

_1858 June 9__th__ – Chongqing, China_

"Hm? The Chu family?" The elderly woman starred up at Lee with a quizzical look as she leaned on her wooden staff.

"Yes, do you know of them?" He watched the little old woman as she thought it over, she suddenly turned her head to the young man working the vegetable stand next to them.

"Chen, bring me a stool." He silently nodded and brought around a seat for her; placing it in the dirt she sat her self down with a content sigh as he went back to work. "My apologies young man, I can't stand very long on my feet." Lee nodded while taking a quick glance down and was shocked to see, once again, abnormally small feet. She was wearing a pair of small red shoes with different colored flowers stitched into the fabric. He was flabbergasted, _' do all women have their feet like this, and I have just not noticed?' _"The Chu family," he looked back up at the woman's now sad face, she sighed "such a sad story. It's such a pity what became of that family..." Lee felt his heart begin to race at her words, he knelt down so he could be of better eye level with her.

"Mrs. Fan, would you be willing to tell me the story, of the Chu family?" She starred at him for a moment with dark squinty eyes before nodding.

"The story of the Chu family has become, well a town mystery you could say. Ai Chu was married to a beautiful young woman named Ming Ming Cheung." Lee wrote furiously in his leather bound journal. "Oh, she was a sight to see. Long dark hair and sparkling dark eyes." She laughed "well, she was the talk of the town, _they_ were the talk of the town. It was surprising to everyone that they married." Lee ceased his writing,

"and why's that?"

"Well," she started "you see Ming Ming came from a poor family. Her mother was a maid and her father was a worker in the fields, at times a worker to the workers in the fields. Yet, her mother was skilled in the binding of lotus feet."

"Lotus feet?" Mrs. Fan nodded, "and what exactly are, lotus feet?" She gave him a strange look before smiling.

"You're not from these parts, are you boy?" Lee shook his head slightly with embarrassment, she chuckled. " It is when young girls receive beautiful feet my dear boy. Men don't like a woman with big feet, only small ones. You can not marry without them, or at least marry into a good home." He nodded his head in sudden understanding. Her explanation was vague yes, but he could do more research on it later. "As I was saying, since her mother was skilled in this art she was able to give her daughter perfect lotus feet, and they _were_ perfect. The smallest i'd ever seen. With that the matchmaker was able to pair her with Ai. Very handsome man, from a wealthy family too. Soon enough they married, and to some peoples surprise the two were actually very much in love."

"And why would that be such a surprise?...M-mrs. Fan." She gave him a sour look.

"You ask too many questions boy." He laughed nervously,

"f-forgive me..." She took a breath before continuing.

"Four years passed and Ming Ming was never able to bear child. The Chu family began to think that she was a useless farmers daughter. Then one day, to the surprise of every one, she was pregnant. Of course course people were overjoyed with this news and celebrated. There was about as much going on in those 9 months of her pregnancy as the days before their wedding. Now understand something boy; when a woman is wedded to a wealthy man she is wedded to the family." Lee nodded in understanding. "A wealthy family wants an heir to continue the family name and nothing more." She scrutinized him with narrowed eyes as he slowly nodded. "Do you know what that means?" He blinked a few times before answering,

"the mother would have to give birth to a male.."

"Exactly, and when she does not there is great disappointment, but they will always give second chances knowing that there are more opportunities and that she is still young. Unfortunately, this family did not get any more chances." He stayed silent as he listened, "near the end of Ming Ming's pregnancy she fell ill, deathly ill. Her body could not care for two body's as well as it could with one. Now when I say near the ends, I mean a week before she gave birth. It was a miracle that the baby came out healthy and alive."

"So the baby was fine?" she nodded,

"yes the baby lived, but Ming Ming...She did not.. People say she asked the ancestors to take her life as long as the baby could live, and it appeared they heard her." She was quiet for a moment before continuing. "The Chu family was devastated by the fact that Ming Ming had died during labor, but it did not affect them as much as when they discovered that she did not give birth to a boy but a-"

"Girl..." Lee finished the sentence for her with one breathless word. She looked at him with eyes that appeared to be on the verge of tears, but she held back.

"Yes, completely mortified by this the family appeared to not even mourn her death. They attempted to convince Ai to remarry or even take a concubine, but he refused. He would have no one else, but Ming Ming. Tired of his family and their ways, he left his home and built a new one. There he raised their young daughter." Lee licked his lips before asking,

" and what was her name Mrs. Fan?" She smiled sweetly as she answered,

"Tenten, Tenten Chu. Such a sweet little girl, she had the eyes and heart of her mother."

"Had?"

"Yes...you see, my boy, four days after Ai's daughter had her feet binded by the matchmaker, Madame Bai, thr family was never seen again." He swallowed thickly,

"never seen again...?" She nodded.

"Yes, the days before that maids and servants were sent away from the home. Rumors had been spreading that Lord Chu had fallen deathly ill, with what? No one knows. The whereabouts of the family to this day are unknown, but they did find something interesting in the home when people went searching after two weeks of no sign of them."

"And what would that be?" Lee's curiosity had peaked beyond all belief as she told him the story. The little woman leaned in as she whispered,

"in the room of Tenten Chu were bindings.."

"Bindings?"

"Yes bindings; those that are used for the lotus feet, but there was something strange about them. They were dirty and covered with some old puss. Now to the eyes of a woman it means that someone was not caring for her feet properly and did not change them like one is suppose too. None the less, no one knows the rest of the story or what truly became of the family. Now," she leaned back "it's only a mystery."

* * *

Lee slowly walked down the bustling roads; the back of his shirt beginning to stick to the sweaty skin of his back as he wiped the building up sweat from his brow. He avoided children and people as they passed. His body did these actions robotically as he thought of the story just told to him. _'So technically this family doesn't even exist anymore. At least as far as any of the villagers know..' _He sighed,_'_ _g_īzu-go..._ why is finding the where abouts of one girl so damn difficult.' _He stopped and leaned against a nearby wall staring at the floor watching other peoples feet shuffle by him. It only took a few seconds before he spotted another pair of small feet, and another, and another, and another. He watched each woman walk strangely and didn't understand how men could find it so appealing. They appeared more crippled than anything. Suddenly Tenten flashed in his mind. _'Nani? Why did I just think of her...? wait...' _Lee began to slowly recall Tenten's feet and slowly realized, _'her feet aren't binded...Tiantian doesn't have lotus feet, but why not?' _Before he could ponder it any further he heard a voice call,

"little boy with the funny eyebrows!" He almost fell due to the unintended insult thrown at him to get his attention. He looked up and spotted a pudgy woman waving him over with a smile on her face holding a paper bag. Slowly he straightened up and looked both ways before crossing the road. He approached the woman,

"um, were you calling me?" She gave him a funny look before laughing,

"of course! Do you see any one else around here with funny eyebrows?" He flushed in embarrassment. She laughed again "oh, bùyòng dānxīn tā! Here!" The woman thrusted the paper bag into his chest with a cheery smile on her lips. He looked down at in confusion, not understanding what she was truly doing. Slowly he began to grab from her,

"is this for me?" She nodded with the smile still on her face.

"Yes! I thought a foreigner like yourself might enjoy this special treat!"

"Eh!? How could you tell?" She winked at him,

"I can spot them from a mile away. Now open the bag!" Lee looked down once again at the bag and began to feel the heat in it that he hadn't noticed before. Curious he carefully opened it and was suddenly hit with an amazing aroma, he reached into the bag and felt something of decent size that felt a bit slick. He grabbed it and took it out to see a strange circular shaped, what he guessed, pastry. He looked back at the woman who was still smiling.

"Uh, thank you, but...what is it?"

"It's a moon cake!"

"A moon cake?" She nodded before grabbing the treat from his hand and shoving it into his mouth.

"Taste it!" He was caught off guard as the cake was trusted into his mouth, but did as the woman asked and bit into it to try. The crust was amazingly flakey, and soon enough he realized it was filled with sweet bean paste. The treat itself was delicious.

"Mm, it's good!"

"Of course it is! And I have more for you right in that bag! Now don't eat too many or some men might just have to roll you out of town!" She laughed at her own words as Lee cleared his throat,

"may I ask who you are? I would like to thank you properly Miss."

"Oh! Hua Du! And what's your name little one?" He cringed inwardly at the fact that he was 19, and not exactly little.

"Lee Rock, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Du." He bowed in respect to her as she giggled.

"Oh such a formal boy! I should introduce you to a kind young lady that I know!" He straightened up and raised an eyebrow,

"young lady?"

"Oh yes, her names Tiantian. Such a sweet girl, it might be a bit difficult though considering she lives with the monks." She thoughtfully looked up to the sky._'Just how small is this town?' _

"Uh, no need for that! I've actually already met her." She seemed surprised for a moment

"yo-you have?"

"Yes, my father and I are staying at the temple for the next few days. He's visiting his old master." Mrs. Du began to giggle happily as she clasped her hands together,

"and? How do you two get along? Have you developed feeling for her?" Lee chuckled nervously at the persistant woman.

"Ah, no; were just friends really. She's not exactly interested." He watched as her lower lip stuck out and she began to pout,

"oh! That girl. Always so stubborn when it comes to men..." She continued on a tirade of her being stubborn and against relationship with any boy. It was then he suddenly remembered something,

"excuse me, Mrs. Du?" She stopped in the middle of a sentence as she looked at him with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Well.." He rubbed the back of his neck _'how can I ask this without her thinking i'm a complete wierdo'_ he mentally sighed, "do you, by any chance, know anything about a girl named Tenten Chu?" He watched as the smile that was on her lips slowly began to slip, her eyes appeared to have widen a tad and she suddenly seemed...off. Lee waited patiently for her response, but became concerned when she never did. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" He watched as she seemed to have come out of a daze and a sad smile split across her face.

"Oh no, not at all dear. Just the story concerning that little girl and her family is so sad...but tell me, how do you know of her?" He looked down and didn't understand how a question concerning her was suddenly pinned on him. He had to answer though, it would be disrespectful if he didn't.

"Well you see a friend of mine who lives in Japan knows her, or I mean, knew her. They were child hood friends, but he hasn't seen her in over a decade. When I told him I was coming here he asked me to find her and to at least find _something_ out about her, but unfortunately..." His fists tightened " I've hit a dead end..." She gave him a sad look as she watched, _'oh Tenten why are you making me keep this a secret!'_

* * *

_**Review please!**_

_**Side note:**_

_**cold soba noodles are like ordinary noodles except...cold! I think that people prefer to eat these during the summer because of the hot weather**_

_**Chen means morning in Chinese**_

_**Cheung is a variant transcription of Zhang in Chinese**_

_**Fan means bee in chinese**_

_**Mooncakes can be eaten year round in China, but usually they're not only because they are so high in calories and fattening**_

_**bùyòng dānxīn tā means dont worry about it in Chinese**_

_**Hua means magnificent or flower**_

_**I'm sorry if anyone found offense with the whole thing with Lee being surprised that Mrs. Du could tell he was a foreigner! I did research to see if there was a big difference between Chinese and Japanes appearances, but their honestly wasn't any major ones! I'm sorry i know im an awful person, but i truly do apologize if this offended anyone! Gomen! gomen! gomen!**_


	12. Connection

**We finally get some Neji action in this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy :3**

**Also, some music is mentioned here, i did put a link but it didn't come out right (sigh) so if you just go to youtube and type in erhu longing it should be one of the first results (i think)**

* * *

_1858 June 12__th__ – Chongqing, China_

TenTen sat silently in her room with the various lanterns their lit with a large candle lit next to her on the low table she was seated at. Every night during supper she took this time to practice her painting. _'Aiyah! Why does Yéye even make me practice this or even take classes for it! He knows I can't paint!' _She attempted to draw the flowers given to her by her teacher to copy with the intent to make hers look exactly like his. She started with gentle strokes as he had shown her and attempted to curve the lines with as little pressure added to the brush as possible. _'Hey, this isn't looking to bad.. and just connect them here..' _She curved the last line inwards finally connecting and finishing the first flower. She smiled as she held up to get a better look at her work. Her lips suddenly became a thin line as she slammed the paper to the table and looked up at the ceiling with watery eyes. _'It's uneven!'_ She looked back down at her work and only felt like crying even more. She sighed as she put her elbows on the table and cradled her head with her hands. She glanced between her teachers painting and her own, _'how does master Deidara make his paintings look so good! I just don't get it' _she sighed once again _'I don't even like painting...'_ She closed her eyes for a moment and began to remember a faint memory.

* * *

_Flashback_

Tenten sat silently on the ground with a large stick in her small hand. Humming happily she drew small pictures in the dirt; she giggled at her flowers and little people, and began to draw a sun before...

"Ano...what is _that_ suppose to be?" Tenten, slightly startled, turned her head to see Neji peering over her shoulder. She smiled up at him as she responded,

"I'm drawing!" The emphasis that he had put on 'that' had clearly gone past her. Neji blinked a few times,

"it's not very good." His blunt statement stabbed right through her young heart. She quickly recovered and glared at him. How dare he insult here like that, she felt her brow twitch,

"fine then." She stood and put the stick in his hand, "you draw something!" He blinked at her a few times before shrugging his shoulders and then getting on his knees and beginning to draw. She watched him silently as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Stroke after stroke he continued his drawing, and soon enough her arms had fallen limp by her sides not believing what she was seeing. After a while longer he finally stood and turned to her with a cocky smile.

"Better?" She looked at him with a gaping mouth and wide eyes and then back at the ground. He drew a rose, a beautiful blooming rose. It's detail was impeccable, and the lines flowed perfectly. She glance from her pictures to his and couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. In this embarrassment she merely turned her flushed face away, turned on her heel, and marched back inside while saying,

"It's not _that_ good!" Taking the offense, Neji ran inside after her to retalliate.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Tenten opened her eyes and quietly giggled to herself. _'I was so young back then I could only hate him for being so good at something that I could never amount to. I was so annoyed by him, but now I understand how talented he was. Whaddya know, the name of prodigy really did suit him well..' _When they were younger Tenten never knew what the word prodigy really meant; she vaguely knew that a genius was a very intelligent person, but never did learn what a prodigy was. _'Looking back now it all makes sense; his vocabulary always exceeded mine along with his maturity level, and in general he was just smart. The way he solved problems, the way he worked...I can't believe I never noticed..'_ A sadness washed over her as she began to recall the past. To still have that life, to still be with Neji, still be with papa. She sighed as her eyes began to wander around her room. Her eyes skimmed the ceiling ,and then the red walls. They then once again fell on her painting which she quickly averted seeing, which lead her right to the corner where her erhu was. A smile began to come to her lips as she studied it. The thin wooden instrument amazed her each time she looked at it. Its thin neck that only contained two pegs, and two strings was all that was really needed to create the beautiful sound that was produced by it. The bottom appeared almost as a mini drum; the front of it tightly holding its strings. Her eyes drifted to the pale bow laying next to it that contracted so greatly with the instruments dark color. She stood and made her way over to the instrument, and grabbed it along with the bow seating herself on a stool in the center of her room.

She rasened the bow and then carefully set it in between the two strings being careful to keep the bow hairs tight as she was taught to do so. Sitting up correctly she placed it on the front of her hip, then positioned her hands and steadied the bow. Closing her eyes she deeply inhaled then exhaled, and began to play. The tune was sad as she held out the notes making them quieter and then louder. She shook the cords as was necessary shifting her fingers down and then abruptly up to make the sound she desired. She felt the music deep within her as the strings vibrated with it. Longing was what the song was called, and how she longed for so many things to return to her, how she longed for them. She felt as if the instrument was crying for her, that it was sharing her sadness, that it was sharing her pain. The pain twisted deeply and darkly in her heart. Unforgivably suffocating her till she was left to nothing. Torturing her till sated. Without her knowing silent tears slipped down her porcelain cheeks.

* * *

_1858 June 12__th__ – Tokyo, Japan_

Neji sat quietly at supper with the other members of his family. No one spoke only ate, yet every single morsel that went into his mouth and down his throat was tasteless. He couldn't focus on anything as long as Lee was in China. Would he find her? Would he not find her? These questions restlessly racked his brain making his stomach feel like it was in knots, he mentally sighed _'I can't work like this. I'm eating myself alive...' _He looked at the people around him; Hinata who sat to his left kept her eyes to only the bowl of rice she was eating out of. She was the picture of poise and perfect etiquette. Sitting up straight and not speaking unless spoken too. He creaseless lavender kimono was also perfect. Her long pin straight hair let down to this family gathering. She was a perfect lady, and he hated it. Over the years he'd stopped hating his cousins, but ever enough to stop hating the way they were brought up. Only because it was under Hiashi's watchful eye. He stole a glance at Hanabi, the youngest. She still had some ways to go in her etiquette classes, but she was almost a spitting image of Hinata. Neji knew the truth though; she was actually very much a tomboy. Throwing off her kimono for a more comfortable pair of pants and long sleeved shirts. When no one was around she would beg him to teach her at least some martial arts. At first he completely refused, but as the years passed he could only accept her. Hinata knew, oh of course she knew, but she wasn't a loose lip. She would merely watch them and smile as they practiced. Neji could see the longing in her eyes to do what they did, but he would never offer, it was for the best. His eyes then landed on Hiashi, they subconsciously narrowed as his face took up his vision. How many times had he been so tempted to kill the man before him. The blood lust got too much for him at time, and he would barricade himself in his room for hours not even knowing what to do with himself.

As the only male in the family, that held what was practically Hiashi's blood, he was a threat to become head of the Hyuuga clan. He was sure that Hiashi himself was tempted to have him killed every now and again. More willing to let the family name die out then let him take over, but it never happened. Unless he would be able to marry off Hinata before him, and convince her husbands family to continue the family name, then he was the only option. Neji, obviously, new this and always gave credit to karma for letting this be his uncle's fate. He inwardly smirked at the thought of this advantage. At the end of the meal as the servants were about to start clearing the table a sudden sound pervaded his ears. He was slightly stunned at the sudden noise and turned his head to the open window to feel a warm breeze blow in and the music grow louder. _'Yes...that's what it is...music...'_ he listened carefully to the sad tune being played with it and immediately recalled the instrument being played, it was an erhu. He blinked a few times before looking back to those around him. They appeared to be completely unfazed by the tune as they quietly sipped the rest of the tea. _'Am...am I the only one who can hear this? Do none of them honestly hear it? It's so clear, how could you not...?' _It was then Hiashi spoke.

"Quite a silent night we're having." Hinata and Hanabi only quietly agreed with him. Neji was stunned, _'they really can't hear it...'_ He abruptly stood, gaining the attention of everyone in the room before hurriedly asking,

"may I be excused?" Hiashi starred at his nephew with cold eyes for a moment or two before closing them and nodding his head. Neji quickly bowed and gave his thanks before slipping out of the room in a white blur. He ran down the halls, the music becoming a bit fainter. He ran down to the doorway that lead out to the Hyuuga garden. He no longer had to strain his ears as the music became louder the closer he got to making it to the outside.

He stumbled out of the door way and into the middle of the yard of botany. He breathed heavily as he looked around the dimly lit area, looking up to the dark starry eyed heavens frantically. _'Where...where is that music coming from!'_ He continued to look hearing the music so clearly he almost couldn't believe it. He began to walk around as he continued looking. As he turned away from a bush of white roses he stepped back startled as a most, peculiar of butterflies came to him. It was red, a brilliant red at that. The edges of it's wings were black, and near it's head the area was white. The rest was completely covered by the seductive color that happened to symbolize love. He admired it as it continued to flutter towards and away from his face. As he watched it a vague memory came to him. He could only hear the voices of the two small children.

_"__Ne, Ne! Neji, come look!" _

_"__What is it Tenten?" _

_"__Look!" _

_"__Who is that?"_

_"__I dont know? But listen! Isn't it pretty?" _

_"__It is...but what is that thing she's playing?"_

_"__Mmm... oh! Papa says that it's called an..an...er..erhu! It's called an erhu!" _

_"__An erhu?" _

_"__Hai.. I wanna play an erhu..." _

_"__Tenten, you don't know how to play one."_

_"__So!"_

_"__You have to learn." _

_"__Fine! I'll learn to play just as good as her! You'll see!" _

_"__Hn._"

He continued to stare at the winged insect as the memory changed to another one, this time he could actually picture it.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Tenten!" The young Hyuuga approached the little bun haired girl who was creating flower crowns out of small white daisies. She turned to him with large questioning eyes.

"Shénme?" His smile grew as he brought forward a pale hand. He watched as her eyes got impossibly bigger and shined with disbelief. "B-butterfly?" he nodded in enthusiastically. On his pale finger was perched a large, red butterfly. The young girl could hardly believe her eyes as she continued to admire it with incredible fascination. "Butterfly.." She quietly whispered as disbelief was obvious in her small voice. Neji felt triumphant that he could bring her such joy. He knew she was happy beyond belief as she stuck out her own small chubby finger and, surprisingly, it crawled on. He laughed a bit to himself, _'red is her favorite color.'_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Neji gasped as he was suddenly brought back to the real world. He took notice then that the butterfly was fluttering off, and that the music was coming to a steady end. He held the front of his forehead as he attempted to calm down. _' What the hell is going on!'_

* * *

_Back in Chongqing, China_

Tenten slowly finished her song as the steady stream of tears continued. Unbeknownst to her was a bowl haired boy watching her by the small crack in her bedroom door.

_'What is your secret Tiantian?'_

* * *

**_Review please!_**

**_Side note:_**

**_erhu or also known as a two string fiddle is a popular instrument from asia that was used in a lot of traditional music, and now a lot of like classical i guess you could say_**

**_Shénme means what in Chinese_**

**_Also, if you haven't already noticed Tenten and Neji will switch between speaking Japanese or Chinese whenever they talk to themselves or when thinking back on their past of when they were children and they spoke with each other_**


	13. Kiwi

**Wow, i'm finally updating. School started so, obviously, updates will be slower sorry :( anyways i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**By the way: the song Tenten plays is called the moon over the fountain erhu solo, just look that up on youtube**

* * *

_1858 June 14__th__ – Chongqing, China (night before departure)_

Tenten giggled happily as she sat outside in the gazebo enjoying the farewell dinner before her. She along with Hui desired to give their guests a proper farewell before their long trip back to Japan. The night sky was clear and as dark as blue velvet. Soft winds tickled the trees causing them to erupt in sweet laughter. Floral petals danced through the atmosphere in a whimsical flurry, some tickling her nose. She smiled as she grabbed more of the roast duck to go along with her dumplings, lao mein, and sweet and sour chicken. Gai and Hui laughed boisterously as they downed another cup of báijiǔ; Tenten mentally sighed as she shook her head just knowing that her Yéye would surely feel ill the next morning._'It__can't be helped, he doesn't get to do this often anyways.' _Lee leaned towards her and whispered,

"gomen Tiantian san.."She gave him a confused look.

"Eh? Why are you apologizing?" He laughed nervously,

"my father believes any get together is perfect for alcohol." She looked at him a few seconds more before quietly giggling.

"Don't worry about it, Yéye is no better." She signaled for him to lean in closer. " He loves getting drunk, no matter how sick he is in the morning." Lee pulled back in surprise to see her attempting to hide her flushed smile that was on the verge of breaking into hysterical laughter. She shut her eyes as she struggled. He instead laughed for her, not being able to contain himself. The night continued on with the two older men drinking away happily and attempting to speak, but only uttering slurred sentences and words. That in itself was all the entertainment needed for the two young adults. Tenten, finally being able to coax the alcohol away from Hui and Gai, brought a tray to the low table with four identical china cups filled with tea_. _Both men quietly sipped their honey lemon ginseng tea. Their red, intoxicated faces losing their brilliant color slightly. Hui cleared his throat,

"my little lóng, in honor of our guests, wont you play us a song?" Gai's eyes brightened,

"oh! A song!" Tenten smiled as she went down the gazebo steps and picked up her erhu that was leaning against them. She once again climbed the stairs and began to position herself. "Master, I had no idea that she played!" Her Yéye's flushed smile brightened,

"oh yes. Takes classes every other day. " He faced the young woman and nodded his head as she did the same gesture back. All the men listened as she began to play the delicate instrument with her gentle hands. Lee marveled at the complete difference in her music from that night that he had heard her play. She played with a small smile as she swung gracefully from side to side. The music appeared to move her and play through her in the most attractive of ways. She truly appeared to belong here. The way her midnight blue qipao captured the silver moonlight and made her glow ever so angelically. The cherry blossom pinned in her left bun that swayed with her as if following its beautiful master. Her dark brown hair almost appeared black in this dim light, reflecting any light that so much as touched it. She truly appeared heavenly. He sighed sadly, _'if only you were Tenten dear Tiantian... Then this trip truly would've exceeded its worth...' _Her finger moved and shook frantically as she reached the climax in her song. The intensity shook him to his very core causing a shiver to rack up his spine.

* * *

_1858 June 14__th__ – __Tokyo, Japan_

Neji sat silently in his bedroom. The cup of green tea sat before him, waiting to be drank. His half lidded eyes watched the steam swirl and curl, then slowly disappear from his sharp eyes. _'Lee left Chongqing yesterday. What news will he bear when he returns...'_ He sighed as he wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. Summer definitely wasn't his favorite season, but he somehow managed to keep cool and calm without a problem. Too many of his friends joked that it was all because of his fozen heart. Neji snorted at their accusations. He wasn't really cold hearted in the sense of being mean like his younger self, oh no not at all. He was actually quite empathetic to others. It was just the fact that he had never gained interest in other women. Lee would tease him saying he was waiting for a certain Chinese beauty. He would immediately reject his words, at times he didn't even understand how his friend could come to that ridiculous conclusion_'how could I be in love with someone that I hardly even know?...Well, I knew her... but I haven't seen her in years...'_He felt his heart beat a bit faster at the thought of an older Tenten. He quickly shook his head in mild embarrassment. _'Get ahold of yourself baka...' _He once again sighed as he reached a pale hand to the china's cream colored surface. His fingertips just brushing the pink cherry blossoms that were painted to forever bloom in it's smooth acrylic paint.

_crack_

Moon like eyes widened at the small noise before they examined the small cup more closely. There, breaking through the sakura was a spiderweb of small cracks. His eyes widened as he saw tea begin slowly leak through. His outstretched hand fell in his lap resting next to the other one. He took in a deep breath as his eyes closed shut, tightly. He clenched his hands into fists as his body went rigid. He grit his teeth as he released the breath_. 'He didn't find her...' _He opened his eyes; no longer were they soft pearls, but instead sharp steel. Their cut throat look was enough to make any man shake in fear. He ignored the tea that began to dribble onto his lap, and stain the pristine white of his pants a sickening green. The burn of the still boiling liquid did nothing to release the spell of rage he was under. If anything, it only encouraged it. In a sudden blur he swiped an arm across the table sending the delicate cup hurdling towards the wall. _'Where are you!' _The sound of the glass shattering and tinking as it hit the floor was only muffled to his ears. He attempted to breath to calm himself, but it was almost impossible. He took in ragged breaths as he attempted to compose himself._' Get it together you fool! You told Lee, no, yourself that this could happen, and to not be disappointed! You were suppose to be prepared for this! You knew the possibility was high! Snap out of it!' _He continued lecturing himself to calm down, the words echoed through his mind like the annoying sqwak of a crow. He didn't want to listen to it, but he couldn't drown it out. He had no choice but to accept it. No matter how much he fought he knew it was the truth. His sharp breaths continued as he attempted to contain the strong desire to scream his frustration in the small confined space he was boxed in. The need to cry was nagging at the back of his throat, but he easily squashed it down. Irritation now taking the place of the other emotions; his distaste for the emotion that carried accursed tears greater than any other. Even though he wouldn't show it outside, inside he was sobbing; shaking and crying like a small child. His heart cried for that one person, _'Tenten...where are you?'_

Hinata jolted as she heard the shattering of ceramic. Her wide eyes went from the door to her sock covered feet. Her hand rested gently on the wooden frame of her cousins door. She gripped her hands into fists in frustration, _'nii san...he's in so much pain, but I can't do anything to help him...' _She sighed as she turned around and leaned against the door, sliding down it to sit on the wooden floor beneath her. She leaned her head back and looked up at the beige ceiling above her. Her hands that were still in fists rested next to her. She bit her lip as she heard his uneven breaths. _'If I could do something I would! I would comfort nii san, and take his pain away...but I can't... only one person could truly comfort him...' _She stiffened as she suddenly heard him choke on a harsh breath, but then relaxed as the breathing continued. In curiosity she turned once again to face the door in a kneeling position, and placed her small ear to its thin surface. She listened intently, waiting for another noise, but none arose. She stayed silent as she remained in that position; her back began to ache at the hunched back position she had taken. Her toes throbbing in the suffocating bend that they were put in. She felt a soreness start in her knees, and had to shift every so often to make it go away. With her pale face still pressed to the door, Hinata's tear filled lavender eyes turned up wards as she silently pleaded, _'please Tenten, nii san needs you...'_

* * *

_1858 June 14__th__ – __Chongqing, China (later that night)_

Lee made his way down the dark halls of the sleeping temple. The candle holder tightly gripped with his fingers. It was truly the only conscious things he was doing at the moment. Sleep was still in his eyes as he slightly swayed from side to side, the drool just beginning to leak from his mouth again. Only a few minutes ago he was curled up on his futon, dreaming soundly of his one and only Sakura; until a certain need came knocking at his door. He attempted to ignore it at first, but it appeared he had been ignoring it enough in his heavy slumber. So now hear he was, wandering through the halls, looking for a toilet to relieve himself in with his leather bound journal hanging loosely from his hand. That dream was too precious to ignore, he had to write it down; for memories sakes of course. A foolish smile spread across his lips as he thought of once again returning to his sweet Sakura. Her silk pink hair and her dazzling emerald eyes. The very thought of her milky complexion made him swoon.

"Aiyah!" The daydreaming boy was startled at the sudden loud voice. He had almost tripped over his own two feet and dropped his candle, but luckily his reflexes were better than that. The heavy fog that had been over him appeared to clear as he turned his head to only be met by blinding light. He quickly jerked his head to the side, and noticed the soft light that was streaming through the crack in someones door. Curiosity got the better of him as he neared the slit again. This time he prepared himself for the light as he squinted and looked through; soon enough his eye adjusted, and focused on the figure that was seated infront of a low table. He immediately recognized the person as Tiantian as her thick dark brown hair was no longer in its usual buns, but now down her back. He was surprised at how long it actually was. Chocolate silk flowed down to lower part of her spine; any longer and he was sure it would tickle her toes. He then took notice of her two hands stuffed in the dark locks, ruffling them around in irritation as she exhaled loudly, and then whispered harshly "oh! I hate painting!" She abruptly stood, showing her baby yellow silk pajamas pants. In front of her she held out a piece of paper with, what Lee guessed, was her painting. She was obviously frustrated as she paced back in fourth in her room whispering out loud all the problems with her painting, and how awful it was, and how she had to make sure to tell Yéye to stop making her take the 'infernal class.' Lee quietly snickered at her little show.

Tenten continued to rant to herself before she suddenly heard a soft knock. Caught off guard she quickly brought the painting to her chest; not close enough to rub the paint on her silk top, but enough so that no one could see it. She flushed slightly as she stood there silently and starred at her door. _'..Did someone hear me? Did they hear all of that?'_ The knock came again, her flushed cheeks became darker. Swallowing thickly, she made her way over to the door with the painting still facing her chest, and slowly slid it open. She was slightly surprised to see Lee standing there with a large grin on his face, but at the same time extremely relieved. _'..It's better than one of the monks.'_

"Oh, hello Lee san. Can I help you with something?" His smile grew as he answered,

"oh no I'm fine. I just happened to have overheard your little spat with the paper?" He watched as her cheeks became red, and how she pushed her hair quickly behind her ear while stuttering out,

"g-gomen Lee san.. I didn't mean to wake you!" She quickly bowed in apology. He laughed quietly.

"Don't worry you didn't wake me. I just happened to be coming down this hall when I over heard you." Tenten straightened up as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh, well..." She stuck her head out of her room, and peered down both ways of the dark halls. She then looked at him and asked, "would you like to come inside and join me for tea?" He nodded enthusiastically,

"I would like that very much." She smiled as she stepped back and let him enter. She quietly slid the door shut and joined her guest at the table. As she poured the tea she spoke,

"The tea isn't as hot any more, but it's still warm. I hope it's to your liking." He smiled with gratitude as she handed him his cup.

"It's perfect." They both took a sip before he asked.

"Ano, Tiantian san?"

"Yes?" He thought for a moment of how to word his question correctly. "I've noticed that many women have... unusually small feet? I have been told that they're called lotus feet, and that most women have them. So I was curious as to why you do not?" She seemed quite surprised at first at the strange question. She never would've expected this from Lee. She cleared her throat as she simply replied,

"Yeye doesn't approve of the practice of lotus feet, and did not desire for me to have them. I honestly am grateful for that; they seem quite painful and uncomfortable." She giggled "besides, I think my feet are small enough." He chuckled at her reply and looked down at his tea. From the corner of his eye he spotted a colorful paper that appeared slightly crumpled. He then thought back on her reaction before to her art skills.

"Do you not enjoy painting?" His gaze had wandered to the dozens of brushes, paints, and papers that she had strewn on the table, and some on the floor. She giggled once again,

"not exactly, but Yéye insists I take classes..." She sighed as she looked at all her failed work. "I'm no good at it, as you can see. I was never really good to begin with; I enjoy playing music much more." She took a sip of her tea "Lee san, do you like painting?" His eyes widened at her sudden question, but then went back to normal.

"Well, I can't paint to be honest, but I enjoy looking at paintings and admiring other peoples work. Oh, that reminds me." It was then he brought his leather bound journal to view. Tenten eyed it curiously as she had not noticed it before. The spin had obviously been well broken in as it no longer had a smooth solid look. It bended easily, and had surely been used often. She watched as he quickly undid the string holding it shut, and flipped through some pages before stopping. He then took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to her. She gently took it and began to unfold it. She inwardly gasped as she saw the beautiful master piece before her. Color after beautiful color was splashed onto the page; the harbor felt alive as she imagined an early morning for the hard workers, and the colorful sky reflecting onto Earth's mirror.

"This...this is incredible.. Where did you find it?" She looked up at him in bewildermen_t, 'how could anyone have left such a beautiful painting just hanging around? It's phenomenal...'_

"You won't believe me..." he leaned in, "but a man sold it to me." He registered shock on her face as her eyes darted between the painting and him.

"Hontōni?" He grinned,

"hontōni." She was shell shocked.

"And just where in the world would you find someone willing to sell something so great?" She just didn't get it,_'why?' _Lee leaned back as he ran his hand through his black hair.

"Well, I got it from a man who was selling his painting in the port of Akita, in Japan. Many people were selling things there as a living to merely make money." Tenten's eyes lit with realization as she once again looked down at the art in her hands.

"It all makes sense now..." she quietly whispered. "There's a bigger story to this painting then what meets the eye..." Lee silently watched her as she began to finger the details on the painting and study each fine brush stroke. Her dark eyes traced every ridge made in the paint with the brushes bristles. At the ends of some lines the black appeared to splinter away sporadically. The ends of the brush was obviously uneven, but purposefully left that way. Small, random dots of black covered certain parts of the picture. Some were huddled close together, and others were drifting away from the rest in the sea of colors. They were careless yet careful; it was truly a wonderful mess.

"You can keep it." Tenten's head shot up as she made direct eye contact with Lee.

"Nani...?" She swore that she had heard him wrong, he couldn't be serious. He chuckled,

"nǐ kěyǐ liúzhe tā." So she did hear him right. Her eyes grew wide as she asked,

"I can..? I mean... you don't mind?" He closed his eyes and smiled as he shook his head no. He opened his eyes to see her brilliant smile as she quietly squealed with glee. His smile grew as he stood and yawned while stretching his arms upwards.

"Gomen Tiantian san, but I believe I should be heading back to bed soon." It appeared she had just realized that it was well past midnight and that they should be sleeping soundly in their beds.

"Oh please, don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing for keeping you from your sleep." She quickly stood and took out some matches. He watched as she re-lit his candle with a steady hand. She then lead him to the door, and set the candle holder in his hand. As she openedth door and let him through, she stopped him with a whisper. "Lee san" He turned around to face her as she stood in her opened door way.

"Yes?" She hesitated for a moment before quickly leaning forward and pecking him on the cheek.

"Xièxiè... for everything." He looked at her stunned only causing a sweet smile to cross her pink, plump lips. She then quietly closed the door, and left him in the darkness once again with only his candle and leather journal in hand. Lee once again found himself making his way down the temples dark halls, but this time his head was raging with thoughts. He couldn't describe it, but he somehow came to care for Tiantian deeply during their short stay. He was by no means infatuated with her, but merely saw her as the little sister that he'd always desired. Yet at the same time he wondered why. Why wasn't he enamored with such a beautiful creature like her? She was beautiful, completely and utterly beautiful, but... he could never hold any feelings like that of a lover for her. He continued to ponder this before he suddenly realized something_'bathroom...'_ He quickly turned, and in a desperate strut made his way back down the halls in complete panic. _'Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom, bathroom, bathroom!'_

* * *

_1858 June 15__h__ – __Chongqing, China _

Tenten and Hui smiled as they waved goodbye to Lee and Gai from their carriage window. Lee waved back enthusiastically as did Gai.

"Have a safe trip!" She hollered as they pulled away from the temple; she swore that for a moment she saw a bit of sadness, and, if she was not mistaken, disappointment flash in Lee's eyes. She shook it off though, and thought of it as nothing. She smiled and watched the carriage move steadily down the street before she felt a warm hand on her forearm. She turned her head and looked into honey colored eyes. " Yéye?" He smiled at her, and squeezed her arm a bit tighter.

"Would you do your Yéye a small favor, my little one?"

* * *

Tenten hummed sweetly as she looked at the fuzzy kiwi before her. Her hand hovered over the small fruit, every now again she would pick one up and examine it for a moment. She would sniff it and then squeeze the fruit to make sure it was good. If it passed her inspection she would hand it to the man watching her behind the stand, and happily start her search for another. She handed her third, and last kiwi to the man before her.

"Nà jiāng shì suǒyǒu." He nodded and stuck out his hand for her payment of yuan. Once she paid he begged her fruit, and handed it to her. She thanked him, and was about to go on her way before she was stopped by a familiar voice.

" Tiantian! Just the little girl I was looking for!" Tenten sighed as she turned to face the plump woman before her.

"Mrs. Du, I'm not that small any more." The woman chuckled,

"that's what you think." Tenten pouted at her truthfulness; she might be seventeen, but she was by no means tall. She was actually quite short. Quickly moving away from that topic, she asked,

"um, why were you looking for me?" The woman had apparently quickly forgotten her reason behind flagging down the girl, but then quickly composed herself.

"Oh, yes! That boy who was staying with you-"

"Lee?"

"Yes! Him! He told me something very interesting!" Tenten raised an eyebrow,

"oh really? Wait, when did you talk with him?" Mrs. Du waved it her question off,

"child, that doesn't matter now, but I do need you to listen to what I have to say." She realized how the older woman's voice appeared to have gone serious at this sudden topic. They walked as she spoke to Tenten. "He told me that he was looking for someone."

"Oh? He didn't mention that to us? I'm sure we could've helped him; who was he searching for?"

"You." Tenten stopped walking as she stared in bewilderment at the quick response. Mrs. Du turned to look at her frozen figure, she spoke dryly,

"me?"

"Yes." She grabbed the younger woman's arm and began to move her again. Tenten's voice became hushed.

"But, why? What could he possibly want with me?" It was Mrs. Du's turn to stop as she stood in front of the young girl before her. Both her hands tightly gripped the bun haired girls biceps as she starred deeply into her dark eyes.

"Neji." She felt Tenten's body become rigid under her grasp.

"Wh..what?" She took a deep breath.

"Neji, is looking for you." The moment those words left her thin lips, Tenten's world had froze.

* * *

She ran desperately up to the temple, _'Lee's friends with Neji! He was looking for me! Me! Did he tell Yéye and not me?! Why was I never told?!'_ She stumbled slightly as she ran up the last steps. _'I have to go after them! I'll if I can find them they can take me back to Neji and we can finally be reunited!'_She ran to her room quickly, and almost fell as she attempted to stop her self on the slippery wooden floor. She caught herself on the door frame and rushed into her room grabbing the nearest bag and just beginning to open her drawers before her door was suddenly slammed open again.

"Tenten!" She looked up at the desperate call of her name. Their, at her door way, was a young monk panting heavily with a dreadful look on his face. She stood with the bag of kiwis still tightly gripped in her right hand. She'd completely forgotten of their existence until she felt the three round balls knock into her knee. She watched the thick drop of sweat slighter down his forehead as breathed out, "m-master Hui..." Her eyes widened as she approached him.

"What about him?"

"he...he..._" __'Spit it out!'_ She felt her heart beat pick up, "he.. he collapsed as he climbed the stairs to the temple..." Her heart stopped. "..He rests on his death bed.." Before he could utter another word she had rushed past him, the kiwis still in hand,_' Yéye..' _

* * *

**_Review please!_**

**_Side note:_**

_báijiǔ is a very strong and popular alcohol in China. It's said to be like white wine but much more concentrated_

_Remember, Lee and Gai arrived in Chongqing a day late due to traveling difficulties so they stayed a day longer. That's why Neji thinks that they left the day before because he doesn't know that_

_baka is idiot in Japanese_

_nii san means big brother in Japanese_

_Hontōni means really in Japanese_

_nǐ kěyǐ liúzhe tā is you can have it Chinese_

_Xièxiè is thank you in Chinese_

_Nà jiāng shì suǒyǒu means that'll be all in Chinese_

_Kiwi is called the healthiest food in the world and is known as a wonder fruit to the Chinese. It is very popular in China. The reason I had Tenten only buys three is because the number three is considered one of the lucky numbers in China mainly because there are three important stages in a man's life (birth, marriage and death)._


	14. Goodbye

**Hey guys, am I a bad person? of fucking course i am. Literally almost every single review for last chapter told me to not keep you guys waiting, and what did i do...i kept you waiting, gomen -_- ill try harder, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Tenten stiffly walked through the open door of her grandfathers room, wringing the top part of the bag in her tightly clenched hands. He layed their before her in his dim lit room. The doctor was kneeled next to him listening to his old heart. His grim face was no reassurance to her Yéye's condition. A monk rocked back in forth murmuring prayers as he kneeled on his other side. His desperation was obvious as his whispered S's slithered through the atmosphere like a snake; coiling around everyone's tight throats. Tenten's small steps brought her to the end of Hui's futon. She studied his heavy, slow breaths; the way his chest rose until inflated to its max. Then he would let it out in a loud exhale through his nostrils. His chest would descend to the point that she swore it was actually sinking in, but then it would stop, and the process would repeat. The doctor continued listening to his heart. His brow furrowed at the slow heart beat_. 'It's__only a matter of time until-' _his thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly noticed a dark shadow over him. He looked up into dark pools, they bubbled with anxious fright. His lips creased into a thin line as he stood and approached her; his hunched back making him almost her height as he stood next to her. She continued to stare forward, waiting anxiously for the older mans words. Her bottom lip moved slightly as she teethed on it. Her wringing of the cloth in her hand ceased as she heard his heavy sigh.

"I make no promises of his recovery." The doctor waited for her response, but when he received none he merely continued walking and made his way out of the dark room.

The monk stopped his prayers at the doctors words. He looked up to find him gone and Tenten standing there with her bangs covering her eyes. The hands in front of her that gripped the bag shook violently. He swallowed thickly as he looked down once more on the fallen monk; a frown creased his features. He slowly stood and walked towards the door way, passing Tenten, not daring to speak or touch her. Her tightly shut eyes were holding off the tears that were soon to come. Her ears picked up on the faint sound of the rooms door sliding shut. Hearing a soft thump she opened her eyes. She was once again met with the unwell figure of her beloved Yéye. With hesitant steps she made her way to his side. She kneeled next to him and put down the bag of kiwi's. The burning that she had felt from her eyes had ceased; instead a numbness washed over her like a cold wave. She brought one of her steady hands up to the old man's face. The back of her thin fingers lightly brushed his cheek. She watched, unfazed, as his wrinkled lids slowly raised themselves. Dark honey eyes starred at the ceiling before slowly sliding over to their guest. A shakey smile stretched his thin lips; she stretched her own plump ones into a returning smile. His weakened state prevented him from seeing the death in her eyes; her dark brown orbs were merely empty tombs. His large hand reached up and attempted to grasp her small one. He missed: once, twice, but not the third. Her throat constricted slightly as it was her that stopped him from missing her warmth again. The constricting went unrecognized to her and her numb mind.

Without breaking eye contact, Tenten reached into the bag next to her and grabbed one of the fuzzy kiwi inside. She held it out to Hui in a wordless gesture _'eat'._His smile became tighter as he nodded his head. He watched as she released his hand, and dug her thumbnail into the small fruits skin. Letting the scraps fall to the floor, she undid her buns. She tightened the ribbon in her hands and placed the edge into the small fruit, carefully digging it into its soft, green flesh, and then pushing down so it cut clean through. She picked up one of the halves, and helping her Yéye up, fed him. Her eyes became lidded as she watched him eat_. 'He'll be dying soon, no longer will he be with me.' _He took no notice as her hand tightened on his shoulder. _'i'm sorry for never being enough...' _She wiped a bit of juice that came from his lips _'please Yéye...' _As he finished she gently layed him back down _'please...' _She brought the thin blanket up to his chin _'please forgive me...'_

* * *

_1858 June 16__h__ – __Chongqing, China _

Tenten quietly leaned over her grandfather and dabbed at his sweaty forehead with the cool wash cloth. His breaths had become slower; she was mildly concerned. The monks had also noticed this, and begged her to let a doctor see him; she merely shook her head and replied to them,

"let nature take its course."

As she continued to watch him breathe, a certain memory came to her. One that suddenly made sense.

* * *

_Flashback_

" Yéye! Yéye!" The old man looked up to the gazebo where he saw a little bun haired girl running towards him. A large smile was on her cute little face as her dark brown eyes drowned in mirth. He watched her from the bottom of the summerhouse steps. "Catch me! Catch me!" His eyes widened as Tenten jumped forward; her baby pink silk clothes fluttering in the spring breeze as she glided towards him. Her arms outstretched, ready to meet his. He braced himself as he caught her with a significant 'oof'!' A ferocious giggle escaped from her as she now clung to him for dear life. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at her flushed face. Her cheeks radiated cheeriness. "You caught me!" She giggled again as she snuggled her face into his robes. He chuckled as he turned himself around and sat on the gazebo steps placing the little girl in his lap. He heard a noise and turned to the direction of it, his smile grew

"oh, Look my little lóng." He pointed into one of the gardens rose bushes, she followed his finger to the bush and gasped as she saw a small bird.

"A humming bird!" she whispered. They both watched the bird zip from one rose to the other with fluttering wings. It's thin beak dipping into the intoxicating flowers and drinking their sweet nectar. It's blue, yellow, and green wings a mere azure blur as it kept itself moving_._

_Snap!_

The birds head shot up and looked to it's left then right. Their Tenten stood, slightly crouched as she had attempted to near the little animal without being noticed. She unfortunately paid no mind to mother natures booby traps, and accidentally stepped on a small twig. The bird cocked its head to the side and watched her for only a millisecond before it quickly fluttered off. Tenten pursed her lips in annoyance. She heard laughing and turned to see her Yéye walking towards her.

"You scared him off my little one."

"I didn't mean too!" He laughed again as he patted her head. She couldn't stay mad when he was so happy, so she only smiled back. She looked down to admire the blooming rose bush once again. The April shower that had only just passed left dozens of glistening beads to gather on the flowers' velvety petals. Some would slither down, and jump from their red homes only causing the roses themselves to shake and shutter with their loss. At times this caused other watery droplets to go soaring into the air like magnificent pearls. She watched as one large translucent orb began to fall and make its way back to the plush green Earth. It was then her large eyes caught something peculiar below the red and green glimmering bush before her. She walked towards the foliage and got down on her hands and knees to peer more closely at the shriveled thing. Hui watched Tenten move, and only silently followed her. He raised a brow as he saw her stick her small hand under the bush; he then heard a crinkling sound. He crouched down to his haunches behind her.

"What did you find Tenten?"

She stood and turned around with her hands cupped in front of her; she held them out to show. He peered over her chubby fingers to see a dead rose. It appeared that one of the roses had fallen from its branch to the bottom of the bush, and never seeing sunlight or fresh rain, it slowly died. It's usual bright red color no longer existed as it was now a dark maroon; it reminded him of soiled blood. He reached out and picked a petal that was only hanging by a mere thread. It was no longer velvety smooth and flexible, but delicate and easy to break; crinkling and scraping against anything it touched.

"What's wrong with it Yéye?" He looked up to meet Tenten's dark worried eyes. He merely smiled at her and gently told her,

"it's reached the end of it's life my little one." She cocked her head to the side,

"so..." her eyes looked to one side, then the other, and then back at him. "It's dead?" He nodded, "oh..." She looked back down at the crinkled flower. "Why did it have to die Yéye?" She held it out closer to him, "can't you fix it?" He smiled as he shook his head and gently took the dead botany from her small hands. She watched him cradle it in his large ones.

"No, that would go against nature." He stuck his hand in to the ground. "There are three parts to a humans life Tenten," he continued digging "birth, life, and death." Her mouth turned into a small "o". "Everyone and everything created that lives on mother Earth will experience these three things. One way, or another." He stopped once he realized he had a decent sized hole, and began to lay the dead rose in it. "You must never interfere with mother nature, and you must always let things take their natural course." He began to scoop up the dirt and fill the hole once again. He suddenly stopped when he realized a smaller hand was helping him. He looked up to Tenten's innocent face as she starred back at him, he gave her a warm smile.

" Can you make me a promise my little lóng?" She appeared surprised for a moment before quickly nodding her head. His smile grew, "when it is my time, let nature take its course. Promise me that you will not interfere." The gears in her small brain turned at his words. She didn't exactly know what he meant by his time, but he wanted her to make a promise, and it seemed like it would make him happy. She'd do anything to make him happy. She smiled brightly at him _'anything to make Yéye happy!'_

"Chéngnuò!_"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Tenten stood silently in the temple gardens. The late afternoon sun bathed the left side of her face as she starred down with empty eyes at an uneven patch in the ground. She heard the high pitched tweet of small birds, and the splash of the koi pond. Nothing distracted her as she continued to stare hard a the ground. _'Chéngnuò...'_

* * *

_1858 June 17th __ – __Chongqing, China_

Hui's brow knitted together for a moment before relaxing once again. Tenten smiled sadly as she continued supporting his head and brought the cup of steaming tea to his lips. He drank it slowly in tiny sips, but she was patient; she wouldn't rush him. She studied him as he drank, and her eyes fell to his sagging neck. The skin that was there hung loosely from his cervix; every time he moved it would move in the way all old things do, slowly. In his youth the skin their had probably been tightly wrapped around a strong neck. Toned and beaming with masculinity as it rippled and stretched to probably every vein, bone, and muscles desire. Now, it only obscured every detail of a man's neck; you wonder if the skin had ever been taut at all. The weight of the world had done it's job. Tenten gently lowered Hui to his futon once again and placed the china cup to the side. She sat next to him with her hands folded in her lap, watching him as he slowly breathed. As she looked him over she knew; it was only a matter of time before the weight became too much bear, and he was crushed. She watched as his breaths became slower.

* * *

_1858 June 22__nd__ – __Chongqing, China_

Dirty, dark brown hair covered a young face as small breaths pushed the long strands forward. They swung hypnotically back and forth until they tired and became still once again. Dark brown eyes peered from the locks and watched as a tan hand tightly gripped anothers with escaping life. Tenten had felt the pressure of fingers gradually leaving. The warmth from the hand escaped with it; the two skipping off into the distance leaving her only to wonder where they would go, and if they would ever return. Sadly she already knew the answer, it wasn't likely. Her eyes slid up to his dark ones that starred at her; they drank in her appearance, they wished to have her image forever burned into them. She gripped her dear Yéye's hand tighter as his continued to loosen. _'when had his eyes become so dark...?'_ His eyes were no longer a warm honey, but instead appeared to be a murky river. The light that once lit them was fading; her lips tightened at the cruelness of fate. How she regretted not having brought a doctor, how she regretted not being able to take better care of him, how she regretted being so stubborn, how she regretted... _'...no...i don't regret that...i don't regret keeping my promise...' _A wheezing sound broke her thought's as her eyes shot down to his chest. It twitched with movement as he began to take his last breaths. Her gaze slowly shifted to his once again; she was surprised to see their untimely happiness. She watched as a weak smile cracked his dry lips, she felt her throat go dry.

The grip on her hand was gone as she watched the light begin to fade, she could no longer see through the windows to his souls, they had begun to fog. She grounded her teeth together as she heard a hard thunk. She felt his still warm fingers brush her knee as they curled against it. Her hand remained open, almost as if waiting for her Yéye's hand to return to hers. From the corner of her eyes she watched his chest inflate, and then fall. She watched it slowly lower, and then sink. His smile began to slowly slip, she watched in silence as it did. His mouth fell open slightly while glassy eyes starred back at her with nothing to give, nothing to share, and nothing to tell. She starred at his face and wondered silently just when everything went wrong, everything before that moment seemed like a careless blur; a careless, foolish blur. She stood, shaking slightly on her stiff limbs as her knees locked to keep her upright. She felt the blood rush down her legs in a painful tingle. Goosebumps littered her flesh as she involuntarily shivered. She starred a moment longer at her Yéye's lifeless form; she clenched her fists and then turned, slowly making her way towards the door. She slid the door open with steady hands as she starred at the floor beneath her. Four monks awaited her and immediately approached her the moment their masters door opened. They began to bombard her with questions over his health. They wondered how he was, and if he was better. Their words came through one ear, and then exited out of the other. She merely looked up to the ceiling.

They fell silent as they watched her. Dark eyes shot around the ceiling as if looking for something. It was then she asked, in a raspy voice,

"..is it raining?" All of the men stayed silent for a moment not seeing the point behind her question and only finding it a nuisance. The youngest of the four grit his teeth and shoved past her into the dark room behind her.

"Master! Master! Are you well?!" The other three followed him in, and soon enough loud wailing and sobbing was heard from the room.

"Master! Please awaken master! Please!" Tenten finally lowered her head to stare at the wall in front of her as their calls continued for the deceased man to awaken. She turned to her left and began to walk down the hall. Foot steps erupted from behind and in front of her as more monks scurried past her, having heard the frantic calls of the others. She simply ignored them and continued on her way.

* * *

The rain poured heavily as Tenten walked through the muddy streets. She felt the heavy drops pelt her skull and spine mercilessly. Her clothes quickly absorbed the water and sagged her clothing, the weight on her shoulder only becoming physically heavier. The silk of her clothing clung uncomfortably to her skin. She felt it rub uncomfortably against her, she could feel the skin becoming raw with the continued irritation. Her detached state prevented her from caring. She stumbled as her flat covered feet caught slightly on the red wood beneath her, but she continued on until she stood in the middle of the towns bridge once again. No longer were their fireflies, or the beautiful music of the sticcata and toads to take her away to a better place than this one. She slowly wrapped her arms around herself as she seeked some form of comfort. It was then her knees buckled; they fell hard onto the wood as she sat back on her heels. The grip on her pale arms tightened as she looked up to weeping heavens above, a ghost of a smile crossed her lips_'crying for me...? what a tragedy...'_ Her eyes blinked furiously and squinted as she naturally attempted to keep the dots of liquid away. She sat there wondering in silence when the rain would stop. She felt the drops slither down her skin and soak other parts of her body. She felt her head become heavy as her hair began to soak. She brought her head forward causing her chin to rest heavily on her chest. Strands of hair covered the sides of her face as she watched the water drip from her dark hair to join the rest.

After sometime she stood. A dizzyness washed over her for a moment before her mind cleared, and she made her way down the bridge. Once her feet met the muddy ground she turned left to return to the temple once more, but mother nature had different plans. She brought her left foot too close to the edge and slipped down a muddy slope. A small yell escaped from her lips as she slid down, but it was lost in the brooding shower. Tenten sat up painlessly as she looked down at her muddied self, she grimaced slightly at the mess that she had come to be. She felt the cold heavy mud seep into her clothes and weigh her down more the the rain itself. She sighed as she closed her eyes; it was then she felt tired, unusually tired, a tired that took her over and called to her fogged mind. She opened her eyes looked aimlessly around to only see the red bridge once again, and beneath it a nice little spot to sit. She turned onto her hands and knees, and crawled towards the shelter. She entered and sat on the small, smooth rocks that covered the ground. She sighed as she brought her knees towards her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She glanced to the outside once more, and then looked up. She starred at the gray lines in between the red boards. The shimmering silver drops dripped through landing on her already soaking body. Her grip around her legs tightened. Cold driblets plipped onto her round cheeks, and slithered down them. They followed their curves and then gracefully followed the smooth column of her neck. The fresh water continued these tracks until salt water joined it. The two mingled and grew becoming fat drops of salt. The strait lines of liquid became crooked and askew. Tenten blinked and released more salt to the fresh water, yet her eyes did not shift from the gray cracks in the wooden panels above her _'the sky is so sad...'_

* * *

_1858 June 22__nd__- Tokyo, Japan_

White eyes starred up at the shinning rays of the warm sun that peeped through red boards. Neji sat under the little red bridge of the Hyuuga gardens. He continued to stare through the planks, the sunlight cutting sharp lines across his handsome face. He felt slightly childish sitting under such a small bridge, and doing nothing productive. He would be mortified if anyone caught him under there, but for some reason, at the moment, he felt like he belonged there. If he moved any where else he would feel out of place and wrong. So for once listening to that little voice inside, he did as he wanted and sat under the small bridge in lotus position, unusually intrigued by the streams of light that filtered through the shadowed area. He raised a pale hand upwards and admired the lines of sunlight that rippled across his pale skin. He felt a warm breeze skip beneath the bridge and ruffle his clothes causing his hip length hair to swing as it was held together in its low hair tie. He looked down at his crossed legs and took deep breaths; he silently wondered when his dear friend Lee would return. He already knew the news he would share with him, and was attempting to not think of such negative things. He only hoped that he would tell him the outrageous stories that he knew the Rock father and son were famous for.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair; he was becoming in patient and already desperate to get his mind off of certain subjects, this wasn't a good look for him. It was then he heard it, the thumping of feet above him. He froze as he looked with his peripheral vision to the outside. There he saw a tall shadow a top the bridge. It appeared male and its head swung from side to side as if looking for someone. Neji calmed slightly as he raised his head and looked once more at cracks above him. There he watched the person body eclipse the sun for short moments before moving, and letting it continue sending rays down to where the prodigy sat. He watched as the person moved farther and farther away till he heard them call,

"Neji?" His eyes widened as he recognized that boyish voice. He wondered how he couldn't tell before, it was so obvious. He quietly peeped his head out from below the bridge and starred at Lee's forest green clothes; his shiny bowl head of hair moved with him where ever he looked. He was completely clueless, Neji quietly sighed in relief. Soundlessly, he made his way from his hiding spot and stood upright; tall and proud. He cleared his throat. He watched with amusement as Lee jumped and swiveled around to stare at him with wide eyes, he almost laughed at his expression _'I might've actually missed the fool after all.' _ He immediately thought otherwise as he saw Lee rush towards him and trap him in a suffocating embrace. "Neji my dear friend! It's been so long!" He choked out,

"three we-eks." Lee held tighter,

"three weeks too long!" He released the Hyuuga and smiled as he stumbled slightly but then quickly caught himself. Neji took in large breaths before meeting his friends gaze once more, and in a very unNeji like way, smiled. Lee's eyes widened and glittered with joy as his usually stoic companion showed such emotion. Neji approached him,

"we can have tea while you tell me about your trip." Without a response he turned and proceeded to make his way inside, Lee all too happily obliging.

* * *

_**Review please!**_

_**Side note:**_

_**Chéngnuò means promise in Chinese**_

_**Also, Tenten peeled and cut the kiwi the way she did because she didn't want to leave her grandfather's side for a knife, so she merely used what she had (incase any of you were wondering)**_


	15. love?

**Yes yes i know it's been for ever since i updated and i really am sorry. I'm just not finding the time as i did before and im going through some serious writers block. I'm trying my best though i really am, as i've said though i dont want anyone thinking that im going to be abandoning this story because i wont! I love every story i write and i will always finish them. btw i have a brilliant idea for another story but i wont start it till i finish with this one. anyways hope you guys like this chapter! ill try my best to update as soon as i can!**

* * *

"So, you didn't find her?" Lee sighed heavily as he placed down his cup of tea.

"Well" he reached into one of his sleeves "not exactly." Neji watched as he uncovered his leather bound journal. Lee quickly undid the strings and flipped through the thinparchments quickly before stopping. "You see, I was able to get a woman to tell me what happened to the family after you left, and a bit of her family history." Neji nodded, he wasn't exactly interested in any of her families background, he just wanted to know about her. "But I'll skip the history and get right to the point." He was inwardly grateful at his friends words, and with a nod gave him the permission to continue speaking. Lee looked back down at the book in his hands and clicked his tongue as his large eyes roved over it. "Ah" he placed his finger on the page, "Tenten Chu, she was taken to have her feet binded when she was only five years old, and apparently it did happen and she had, what they called, lotus feet done to her..." Lee paused and looked up at his companion. "Do you know what lotus feet are Neji? I've tried asking people, but I've never exactly been told." He watched as his friends complexion went as hard as stone. His fists tightened as they wrinkled the fabric of his pants; he difficulty spat out,

"lotus feet are done by breaking the arch of a girls foot and bending the toes inwards except for the largest. It's meant to make the feet permanently small, and so that they will not grow." Neji's furrowed brow deepened as he closed his eyes and attempted to relax. "A disgusting practice really." He opened his eyes to look into Lee's wide ones. He starred at him a moment longer before nodding and clearing his throat.

"Alright then, um I was also told that after her feet had been binded the family , her and Ai Chu, were never seen out of the house again." Neji raised one brow. " Apparently, though, maids and servants were sent away over a period of four days after her binding with no explanation as to why. Now it was believed that her father had fallen ill-"

"ill?" Lee looked up into hard, white eyes.

"Yes, ill." Neji looked at the ground for a moment trying to recall Tenten's father ever looking ill to him. He inwardly groaned as his fuzzy memories only recalled the bun haired little girl that had always stuck with him. He sighed as he apologized for interrupting,

"continue." Lee nodded,

"of course that had only been a rumor, but after two weeks of no word or sign of life from the family people went searching. When they entered the home it was empty." Neji's head shot up. "To this day no one knows what happened to the Chu family or their where abouts; just that they simply, disappeared... but" Lee was given a quizzical look,

"but?" Lee smiled,

"but, in the room of young Tenten Chu were found bindings." Neji's own eyes widened as he searched his friends face while quietly whispering to himself,

"bindings..."

"Yes, those used for lotus feet. Now apparently they were dirty, and covered with old puss meaning-"

"They weren't being taken care." Neji finished the sentence for him. Lee waited for a moment wondering if he would continue or not. He watched the distant look in his friends eyes become hazy and almost he spoke no more he continued, "yes, and I wasn't told this, but if that was left...then I mean... she might just still be alive." Neji shook his head and closed his eyes,

"Lee..."

"No, Neji listen to me I met a girl, and her name was Tiantian." Neji opened his eyes,

"what?" Lee sighed,

"as you recall my father and I went to go stay with one of his masters. Apparently his master was a monk in Chongqing; when we arrived to the temple he greeted us, but we were also introduced to a young girl who was staying in the temple, an orphan... Neji, she had only just turned seventeen on June fifth; She's was a whole two years younger than us." Pearl eyes only starred at him in curiosity as they silently begged for him to continue. "She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and she was horrible at painting or drawing, but amazing at playing the erhu; she was also bilingual in Chinese and Japanese. The only thing that differentiated her from Tenten were the names and the fact that Tiantian appeared to have no last name and nothing to do with the Chu family. Also, her feet were normal."

Neji's mind raced as he quickly connected one characteristic to the other like a puzzle. Some went with no match, but they were minor, insignificant details that wouldn't change the total out come. He knew that it had to be her; this Tiantian was Tenten in hiding, but why would she hide? What was she running from? In confusion he asked,

"did you never confront her about this, or mention the Chu family to her?" Lee quietly snickered,

"funny you should mention that; my first day there we had tea together, and it seemed that she had a strange connection with butterflies." Another piece connected. " She was playing with a white one, it reminded me of you actually, and I mentioned my "friend" back home. You should of seen her face, I thought she was going to drop to the floor right there!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Lee thought about it for a moment before answering. "The look she had was of shock and yet recognition, especially when I started to describe you, that's when things got weird."_'Weird? What the hell does he mean by that?__What'd she do...?' _He could tell by Neji's face that he still wasn't being exactly clear, he sighed "you see, after I mentioned you she began to ask me questions; she was making sure if I was from Tokyo, and made sure that I did say that I had a friend that drew butterflies. Then, just as she was about to ask me for your name, a stupid gong rung for supper, and she scurried off without even asking me the right question!"

"But in the end she did ask you something?"

"Yes, but she completely changed the question; she asked what Tokyo was like, and of course I answered, but we never got on the topic again..." A heavy silence passed between the two as they thought things over. The young Hyuuga continued connecting piece after piece in his mind, desperately trying to make this puzzle come together; Lee then spoke. " Her behavior was quite odd, and unusual, but, If you ask me Neji, I think she's afraid to face her past."

* * *

_1858 June 22__nd__ – __Chongqing, China_

Tenten sighed as she sunk deeper in the warm water of the bath. She looked down at the clear liquid that she was immersed in and sighed _' at least all the dirt finally came off... I thought I was going to have to drain and get fresh water, again...'_ She let out a heavier sigh than before into the humid room. She pushed back her wet bangs causing them to stick to the rest of her soaking hair. Her thoughts were empty as she sat there staring at her hands as they slowly moved through the dense water. She didn't want to think about anything, she didn't want to remember anything, hell... she didn't even want to be alive. Her eyes began to focus less on her hands, and more on the girl starring back at her in the water. She studied reflection quietly; her pink plump lips and small nose, dark brown hair and a round face... then her eyes, oh those dark, sad eyes. Her own heart clenched at the sorrow in them; their blood shot whites were stinging with a want to release more salty tears, but she wouldn't let them. Growing with slight frustration she splashed the water causing her reflection to distort; she looked up and slid deeper in till the back of her head found the wooden ledge of the tub. She starred at the wooden ceiling, finally letting thought's gradually trickle through. _' Lee was looking for me because apparently Neji is trying to find me... I thought he'd forgotten me after all these years, but I guess I've been on his mind as much as he's been on mine... bastard, serves him right for never coming to visit again...yet, even if he did I wouldn't have been there...aiyah! Life is so cruel! This isn't fair, my only opportunity to ever see him again slipped right through my fingers like...' _She slowly raised her head and picked up a hand, watching as it erupted from below. _'Like fucking water...'_ She starred at her hand as the drips fell from her finger tips and droplets slithered down her forearm to join the rest. She dropped her arm and let it splash and then sink back down to rest on her leg once again.

_'And then Yéye... he's gone, dead... what will I do? Staying here without him just wont be the same...'_Tenten completely sat up, bringing her knees to her chest, and wrapping her arms around her legs while resting her chin on top of them.

"What will I do...?" She whispered this to herself as she rested her forehead on her knees. Her grip tightened on her arms, she hadn't felt this weak and useless in years, and she was hating it, but what could she do? It's not like she could put the whole world on hold...no, the world around her was still moving, and doing it's own business not even taking notice of a girl wallowing in her own self pity. That's when it struck her; her head popped up as she starred with large eyes at the wall in front of her, and then to both of her sides. She whipped her head forward once again._'Just what in the hell am I doing?' _She released her legs and leaned back on her hands as she stretched out _'look at me... I'm sitting here like a defenseless child, hiding away in a bath tub naked... get it together! You're better than this!' _The water splashed and rippled as she abruptly stood and began to make her way out. She grabbed her towel and began to dry herself off_.__' Just because one opportunity that I had to see Neji slipped past me doesn't mean I can let all the others as well!' _Tenten put on her underwear and then began to put on her silk pajamas_. 'I'll just have to go find him myself, but I can't let the monks know... they'd never let me leave...' _Once dressed she began to make her way out of the bath house, and into the warm summers night air. She shivered slightly as the wet ends of her hair soaked through the back of her shirt.

_'It's time I go searching for him; he's looking for me, he wants to see me, and I so desperately want to see him.' _She quietly entered her room, sliding the door shut behind her already having left her dirty clothes from before in the wash room. She made her way to her drawer and opened one. She starred down at the pile of clothing with an excited twinkle in her eyes. She reached down and gingerly lifted up the Chinese shirt to be eye level with her. A smile caressed her lips as she brought it into her hands and admired the pearl silk; it's softness and stitching was exquisite and incomparable, her smile grew as she recalled when her Yéye had given the outfit to her. Her eyes once again slid down to the drawer to see the rest of the black and white ensemble._' Yéye,' _She looked up to the ceiling_'__I will soon begin my new adventure.'_ She looked back down, _'finally.'_

* * *

_1858 June 24__th__ – __Chongqing, China_

"You're what?!"

"Sh!" Tenten hurriedly shushed the older woman, and looked around in subtle panic. Mrs. Du's loud yell had only caught a few bystanders attention, but they quickly looked away when nothing more happened. Tenten looked back at the woman and gave an exasperated sigh as she whispered, "please lower your voice, I don't want anyone hearing or knowing about this." The older woman looked around with tightly pressed lips as she leaned in.

"I'm sorry Tenten, but I mean... " She was speechless for a moment, "you're going to go to Japan?" The bun haired girl nodded. "By yourself?" She nodded once again the plump woman blinked and then shook her head incredulously. "Well that's...that's... that's just ludicrous!"

"Sh!" She lowered her voice, but even her whispered words came out fierce.

"Just what are you thinking!? You're too young to do something so outrageous, and dangerous! I wont allow it!" The woman huffed and then crossed her arms while turning her head the other way. Tenten gave her a bored look as she herself crossed her arms over her full breasts and stuck out her right hip.

"You won't allow it?" Mrs. Du nodded as she closed her eyes and stiffly nodded her head with a loud 'hmph!' "Hmm.." Tenten started, "well that's strange, because I distinctly remember being told a story about a young 15 year old girl who ran off to some small town in the mountains with her true love, and married him." A sly smile curled on to her pretty face as she held her elbow in one hand and thoughtfully placed a finger on her cheek. The woman before her gaped with a flushed face before exclaiming,

"that was different!" Tenten giggled as she leaned in with a tauntingsmile,

"oh really?" "Yes! Really!" Her smile grew, "and how's that?" Mrs. Du was silent as she scrutinized the young girl with her brown eyes; there was one thing that she was for certain would be the winning fact, she spoke the words quietly.

"We were in love." Tenten's smile slowly fell as she studied the woman with wide eyes, she then pulled back and was silent for a moment before giving a sad smile.

"I still don't see a difference..." Mrs. Du's own eyes widened as she starred at her.

"Tenten... a-are you..?" The brown haired girl sighed as she plopped down onto a wooden crate behind her; supporting her head in her hands while her elbows rested on her knees.

"I mean..." she drew lazy circles in the dirt with her foot. "I don't know I think so..." She nibbled on her lip as she thought about it for a moment. She looked up to face the woman in front of her "how do I know?"

"Hm? How do you know?" Tenten nodded,

"well yes, how do you know when your in love? What happens to you? Does something special occur? Do you just know? Do you feel something?" The older woman quietly chuckled at her questions; She sat down next to her, the crate creaked with the extra weight.

"You see my dear, love is complicated." Tenten grimaced, "I've been told..." She felt a hand on her shoulder, "but there's nothing wrong with that." dark brown eyes turned to look at her in need.

"But how can I decipher something so complicated? How can I know when it's real, and when it's not? How?" The woman chuckled again and squeezed her shoulder before speaking,

"it's different for many people; everyone actually. Different things let people know when they're in love or when they've found their special someone." Tenten raised one brow,

"really like what?"

"Well..." Mrs. Du shifted closer to her, "sometimes through touch, you can get a funny feeling, as some people describe it. It might be when you see their eyes, you'll get lost in them for hours and you'll never get tired of looking at them. Even just being in their presence or speaking to them, you can feel strange and different from your usual self. These are signs of being in love, or having found your other half, or soul mate." Tenten silently nodded at her explanation,_'so my body will know for sure when I see him... what a drag...' _As Tenten sat immersed in her thoughts Mrs. Du silently studied her taking in her outfit. Her usual bright clothing was replaced with dark blue pants and shirt. Dark circles under her eyes showed her sleepless nights in volumes, she wasn't taking it well. "Tenten" the young girl jumped as she was snapped out of her musings and turned her head to see the source of the voice.

"Yes?" Mrs. Du was silent for a moment, then she spoke,

"how are you?" Tenten's eyes widened a fraction before she quickly looked towards the ground with an empty stare.

"i'm fine...really I am. He's in a better place now..." She looked back up at the older woman with a tight smile, but still empty eyes. "I just miss him is all." Mrs. Du looked down before silently nodding.

* * *

_1858 June 25__th__ – __Chongqing, China_

Tenten sat silently in her room as she sat in a fetal position on her futon simply starring at the wall in front of her. She listened as the clock ticked loudly in her ear drum. It thrummed with a subtle vibration. She blinked slowly as she could practically hear her lids creaking as they opened and closed; the sticky sound her water line and tight line would make as they met. They smacked together in gratitude for being able to rest onto one another, but were quickly pulled apart and left screaming for one another until they were once again reunited, but then pulled apart again. It was a terrifying cycle that had continued for three nights, and would not stop there. She silently apologized for their agony, but did not stop. Every now and again their tears of wanting to rest would get too much and leak from her tear ducts, but once one or two slipped no more would come out. Only until their tears made her eyes flood again and spill.

_Tick...tick...tick...tick_

It called to her, she didn't want to look, but she did. She took a glance_. ' 4 A.M...' _She looked back to the wall and slowly blinked her dry, tired eyes. _'Another sleepless night...how much longer will this go on...how much longer will I do this to myself...'_ She sat there in silence for a bit more time before she heard soft footsteps pass by her door. She starred at the barrier between her and the hallway silently, _'the monks will be waking up soon... I should start breakfast...'_ She quietly stood and quickly dressed before leaving her room and making her way to the kitchen. She didn't bother with her hair and left it down; it was too early, and she was much too tired to care about it. She silently began to prepare the congee for the monks.

Tenten silently handed out bowl after bowl of food and refilled empty bowls so that they could fill those empty stomachs. She looked at the half empty pot next to her, and then to the dining hall filled with quietly murmuring monks. She sighed as she turned around and walked back into the kitchen. She looked around and was disappointed to see the that she had already cleaned up her mess from before, and that there was nothing to do. She felt a cool breeze brush over her cheek and looked at the window to her right. It opened to the garden; she quietly walked towards it and stopped when she felt her chest bump into the wooden ledge. She silently stood there and starred up at the beautiful lilac sky. It was streaked with hot pinks and reds, and small bits of yellow and orange, but the lilac color remained prominent; she wasn't sure if she was losing it, but she almost thought it looked pearl. She felt her eyes become dry again as the color reminded her of someone...a certain someone...a certain male who was at an unfortunate distance... She felt her eyes leak again as she quickly rubbed at them, and then looked back up into the dreadful heavens _' so lonely...'_

* * *

_1858 June 25__th__ – __Tokyo, Japan_

Neji silently starred at the early morning sky. He sat quietly on the steps of Lee's home, apparently he had news to tell and it seemed that it couldn't wait till later in the day. So sending a servant to fetch him was what appeared to be the best idea. He grimaced at the though of being woken up so early. He was use to awakening early; he was Neji Hyuuga, he rose with the sun...but that was the thing, the sun had not yet risen. He sighed _' nothing wrong with a bit of extra work...' _he sat silently for a moment longer, continuing to stare at the sky, before a sudden intense feeling of melancholy swept over him. He was mildly surprised by the sudden feeling, and couldn't even explain where it had come from.

"Oi, Neji." Pearl eyes looked up and then to the left to see a familiar person. Their slouched figure approached him. The previous feeling he had just felt immediately left him as he smirked and stood; facing the boy coming towards him. "Wipe that smirk off your face..." Neji only chuckled.

"Shikamaru, I never thought I'd have the pleasure of seeing you this early in the morning." The said boy nodded,

"well don't get your hopes up because this won't happen again..." Neji's smirk had faded as he wondered aloud,

"what are you doing up so early." The boy shrugged,

"how should I know? Ask Lee." One elegant brow rose,

"Lee?"

"Yeah, him... the troublesome one..." He watched as his friend slowly lit a cigarette bringing the match close to the end of the stick. Once lit he flicked his wrist and threw the burning match to the ground and stamped it out. He breathed in deeply and then let out gray smoke from his nostrils, "what a drag..." Neji studied him a bit longer _'Why would Lee need Nara and I? Especially at this hour in the morning...? Could it have something to do with his family...?'_A bit of realization began to dawn on him before they both suddenly heard a loud creak.

Both of the young men's heads turned to see no one else than Lee standing their with a grim look. Shikamaru and Neji immediately knew the seriousness of them being called to his home. Any remarks or comments that sat on the tip of their tongues had been cut off and swallowed.

* * *

_**Review please!**_

_**Side note:**_

_**Congee is a thick chinese sort of "gruel" i guess you could call it it's a like a thick rice porridge that's actually very popular to have for breakfast in China. **_


End file.
